DoubleCrossed and Back Into the Fray!
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: Three years after the Sixth Dimension was at war, a coup threatens to send it spiraling into darkness. Only Phineas and the Gang, along with a new ally can be sent in to save the dimension and restore balance. Includes epic battles! Phinabella and Femily.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of earth, men and women, boys and girls, dolphins of all ages! This is DasSchnabeltier here with our co-host, live on a video-screen from Danville Hospital, Phineas Flynn!**

**Phineas: You're not going to hurt me again are you?**

**Me: Cannot promise a thing! *Phineas groans* But our main topic here is the story at hand, Double-Crossed and Back Into the Fray has begun, Phineas, re-cap what happened in the previous story.**

**Phineas: Um there was a zombie invasion, the sixth dimension, violent machines, D-Ferb, portals, a lot of battle scenes, and Isabella and I are now together!**

**Me: Yup, that about covers most of it. However, things are livening up in the sixth dimension, which is where the story begins. Also, for secrecy reasons this chapter was not beta-read, all the rest will be beta-read by Geninkitty! *drags Geninkitty from off-screen***

**Geninkitty: Hi..?**

**Phineas: NO WAIT!**

**Me: *Throws Geninkitty back off-screen, a door slamming, machine gun fire, a tiger roaring, splashing water, a bloodcurdling screen, laser-weapons, shattering glass, a sizzling sound, crackling electricity, roaring flames, wood being broken, a sickening crack, and several other indiscernible sounds are heard* Oh… snap… *runs off-stage***

**Phineas: I tried to warn her….**

* * *

***This is the sixth dimension, so the "D-"will not be shown. It has been three years since Over Complexity is a Wonderful Thing. THE SIXTH DIMENSION:**

Ferb stood concerned on the president's balcony, watching the procession below with anxious eyes. Chief of Security Mark Chintar stood to his left, his eyes flitting nervously around the streets below as well. They were on the main road in Danville, which had become the capital since the events of the Dimensional War (**The events in OCIAWT)**, and they were overseeing a political rally for a new party that had formed in the Sixth Dimension.

"I don't like the look of this," Ferb said, his German accent making his words almost unintelligible to Mark. Below the two, armed guards of the _Neuer Auftrag_ Party marched through the city, their jack boots creating a disconcerting drumming while the soldiers goose-stepped in strict formation. Trucks sporting banners, men handing out solid red flags, the town held in the grip of the mesmerizing and yet terrifying procession, the entire thing disturbed Ferb, who back into the chancellery with his aide.

"Rumors are spreading they have the support of the military, or at least many of the generals. We know Lord Spielman of the courts is within their influence, and indeed many of the civilians seem at the very least intrigued with the party," Mark described to Ferb, who hushed him with a simple rising of the hand.

"I know, I know Mark. But I have not led this dimension through war to see it go to the dogs again! Everyone still remembers what my," he halted, contemplating, "..Brother.. Did to our dimension, and it won't happen again, it won't."

"How do you intend to stop it?" Mark inquired, following Ferb as he progressed into the halls of the marble building.

"I'll have to invite our goods friends from the first back, see what they think of it," Ferb decided, looking up a portrait displaying 1st dimension Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, and Buford battling the mechanical creations of their own Phineas. He let out a slow sigh, eyes lowering back to the floor. "But for people so young to be involved in these matters, it's… just not right."

"They'd be fifteen by now sir," mark said, attempting to make the issue seem less immense.

"And they've probably got lives now, again, after what we put them through," Ferb replied. "Maybe only one of them, just to try to sort it out. Their dimension's Ferb seemed the sharpest, or at least reasonable, of them, had to be after what he went through here, he'd know more…" he trailed off, and began pacing.

"Yes sir, I do believe so. So, are you going to contact them then?" Mark asked, following the leader around in his pacing.

"Yes, but not now, it's late Mark, and going to their dimension will need energy. I'll leave in the morning, have my things ready for me, okay?" Ferb said, heading down the hall toward his room.

Mark clicked his heels, saluted and replied, "Yes sir!" then turned to go himself. On the opposite end of the hall, one of the chancellery's secret police held up a communicator and began talking with someone in a hushed voice, his eyes flitting nervously around the hall.

"We need to act know, m'Lord," were the only discernable words before the comminatory was closed, and the guard returned to his post. Ferb sat down on his bed, and took one final look outside at the rally before getting ready for sleep.

* * *

**Phineas: *shivers* Man, getting dark with this one early, eh?**

**Me: Well, just need to get the ball rolling, and the sixth dimension's become a pretty integral part of your guys' life now.**

**Phineas: I blame you for that y'know!**

**Me: Oh sure, blame the author! Oh, and sorry for what happened to Geninkitty, I forgot to shut of the security system, no hard feelings? Haha. Please read and review, for the story is underway! Look for an update… sometime… I don't really know… try to make it soon!**

**Phineas: and for flamers, he'll turn the security system back on *narrows eyes menacingly***

**Isabella (Off-Screen): Stop threatening the readers!**


	2. The Birthday with Surprises

**Me: And we're back with the legit chapter one, for after very constructive comments the previous chapter was developed into a prologue.**

**Phineas: Yeah, it was kind of prologue-ish. **

**Me: Oh and I am glad to announce Phineas is out of the hospital, good as new!**

**Phineas: Yes, yes I am!**

**Me: So this begins the real story-story I suppose, takes place the day before the events in the prologue.**

**Phineas: Which sort-of defeats the purpose of the prologue I guess now doesn't it?**

**Me: Yeah suppose it does now doesn't it… I needed to get a second chapter out quick to, the first one I realize fell way below my standards. Here's a chapter I hope will help to balance everything out. Read, review, and fell free to flame away! We are in first dimension Danville this time!**

**Phineas: My town!**

* * *

The wind rushed through fifteen-year-old Phineas' bright orange hair; ruffling his clothes back and making his eyes water as he plummeted downward toward the earth. He looked up to see Ferb only a few meters above him, freefalling in a rigid form, the blank look on his face shimmering with the tiniest bit of concern. Directly to his left was Baljeet, who was trying to dive away from Buford, who was in a superman-style way of falling, fists outstretched for the nerd before him. To his right was Irving, whose face Phineas was amused to see was a mix of extreme terror and enjoyment as he too hurtled from the airplane.

It was Phineas' birthday, and as per his motto of having every day be the biggest and best he could create, he had chosen to have a skydiving party. Unorthodox, in every other family probably so, but not for the Flynn-Fletchers, and certainly not for Phineas and Ferb. A small scream was heard from above, and Isabella also then leaped from the airplane, soon coming to around the same altitude as the rest of the gang.

"How did you talk me into this?" she yelled to him over the sound of the wind.

"Because you made us all go clothes shopping on your birthday love!" he called back mockingly. She rolled her eyes as best she could over through the battering of the wind that plummeting toward earth would induce in a human being. Phineas then turned his attention toward his stepbrother.

"Ferb!" he called over suddenly. Ferb turned in midair to look at Phineas questioningly.

"How about a game of chicken, last person to deploy the parachute looses!" Phineas called over, making wild hand motions to try and non-verbally describe it as well. Ferb waited a few moments, and then gave his stepbrother the thumbs up. Phineas checked his watch absent mindedly, it was 3:15pm, four minutes until he was technically 15.

"No matter what we pull at 3:19 Ferb!" he then shouted, having estimated impact at around 3:20, which was as close as he was willing to call it. Ferb responded with another thumbs up, then turned on his back and created a relaxed posture by folding his arms and crossing over his legs.

Irving was the first to chicken out, arms failing madly; he pulled the ripcord at 3:16, shooting upwards away from the group and disappearing from view. Phineas smiled to himself, he knew that Irving wasn't from this dimension, but had existed well enough for around three years with the story he had been hit by a bus and had amnesia. Baljeet pulled next a minute later, hauling the immense weight of Buford with him.

"You ready yet Ferb?" Phineas asked slightly nervous, as the ground of Danville was becoming more and more discernable every second. Ferb checked his own watch, and shook his head casually.

"What about you Isabella?" Phineas yelled back up to his girlfriend, who was in a similar position as Ferb but looking downwards at Phineas. She gave a nervous nod before pulling her ripcord. No parachute appeared however, the cord snapped out and whistled away. Isabella panicked, pulling the emergency chute cord as well, but to her absolute terror, nothing occurred.

"Phineas!" she shouted, indicating her parachutes which had failed to deploy.

Phineas yelled back, "Yes you have to deploy the parachute!" having misunderstood. Isabella waved back maddeningly, trying to show Phineas she had indeed tried this. His eyes widened suddenly, panicking now himself. He flattened out his body, slowing the fall and allowing himself to rise up to Isabella's level.

"My parachute didn't deploy, oh God, help me! Help me! Help me!" Isabella screamed her panic beginning to get the better of her as the closer the ground got to the two. Phineas reached a calming hand over to her, grabbing onto Isabella's wrist.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright!" he told her over the rushing wind. He gently pulled Isabella closer towards him, and pulled his ripcord, his parachute deploying flawlessly. The arm in which he was holding Isabella to him was also the one on which he was wearing his watch, which read 3:18 and 45 seconds. Ferb floated gently up toward the couple, his own parachute opened up as well.

"You lose," he said mockingly, giving the two a sly wink before touching down on the ground in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Phineas and Isabella landed a few seconds later, Isabella still holding tight to Phineas until they were both free of the parachutes. One by one the other members of the party landed as well, until the quaint little group was lounging around the backyard waiting for the actual party to begin.

Linda and Lawrence arrived home shortly; unaware completely that Phineas or any of the others had been skydiving that day. Phineas was rushed inside by the gang, with Isabella keeping her hands covering Phineas' eyes until they were all set at the table for the celebration. Buford was in the corner, swapping a present or two around for dramatic effect of his own amusement.

"Happy Birthday Phineas!" the crowd assembled eventually said, after getting completely situated. Phineas opened his eyes to reveal a wonderful looking cake, homemade by the bakers at the Googolplex mall he soon discovered. His mom and father were there, as was Candace, home for the summer from college. His small squad of friends was also assembled with their families, Irving, and his pet platypus Perry, who was taking a few small steps closer to the cake.

"Wow, thanks guys!" he said, quickly blowing the candles out on the cake and standing up to greet everyone who was there. His mom had gotten Love Händel to play, and pretty soon everyone was partying, dancing, and mingling around the household, while Phineas left with his friends to his room to examine his presents.

Phineas had gotten from Ferb a more advanced model of the chemistry set, from Isabella a scrapbook of the three years they had been dating, from Buford a one-day free pass to Wedgies: The Gym for Bullies, from Candace a college-level construction book course, from his parents "Space Adventure (It's an Adventure in Space)" DVD with bonus Soundtrack CD, and from Baljeet.

"AH!" Phineas shouted suddenly, throwing the box away from him. Buford cracked up laughing as the box tipped, and a gleaming metal arm fell out of it. Phineas fixed him with a stern glare.

"Not funny man, c'mon now!" he yelled, exasperated. The rest of the gang, minus Irving who didn't get it, also stared angrily at Buford. Ferb stood up, walked casually over, and pinched the pressure point affixed to Buford's neck, causing him to collapse suddenly.

"Not a very good joke," he commented matter-of-factly, picking up and examining the metallic limb, "Aluminum." Phineas' breathing returned to normal as he too looked at the limb. Flashbacks of three years ago filled his mind, and he closed his eyes for a moment, images of a scarred and blackened earth rushed through him, the battles, the machines, losing both Isabella and Ferb suddenly and having to fight for them back. He left the room suddenly, going toward the end of the hall and opening the window, resting against the frame.

Isabella walked up behind him, placing her arm around Phineas' shoulders comfortingly. She kissed him on the cheek before saying, "You know he didn't mean anything by it," she said in a whisper. Phineas leaned his head on her shoulder, his own arm snaking around her waist.

"Yeah… just wish he'd lay off the topic, I mean, we got out of there alive but, that doesn't mean unharmed," Phineas replied. Isabella grimaced slightly, before turning Phineas around and leading him back into the room.

"Well, friend, it would appear Buford switched by present out, I will go retrieve it then!" Baljeet said, trying to break the silence. He got up and left to go search for his actual present, leaving Irving, Ferb, Isabella, Phineas, and the unconscious Buford.

"I think we should go downstairs and enjoy the party," Ferb finally piped up, and the rest of the group agreed. Phineas brightened at the remembrance of the fact it was his birthday, and leaving his memories behind him for a moment, rushed out into the Love Händel concert in the backyard. Phineas was back to his old self in no time, dancing with Isabella while the band played _The Ballad of Klimpaloon_ (**A/NL A song from the Summer Belongs to You soundtrack only, by Love Händel, and simply amazing!**) Ferb was standing against the tree, arms crossed and just hanging out when someone in the crowd caught his eye. Perplexed he went to investigate.

Ferb shuffled closer, trying not to attract attention, his pulse quickening and his mind racing will a million questions. The girl was around his age, with shoulder length bright blonde hair, and currently in a fireside girl uniform. This is what was getting to Ferb, he just couldn't be certain until… she turned around. Ferb had been aware that he had been still shuffling closer, so they were face to face. Ferb froze.

"Ferb?" the girl asked in a rich British accent, her shimmering blue eyes scanning Ferb's face with an excited, questioning gleam.

"Emily…?" he responded, his own accent seeming blander compared to her own. Isabella and Phineas were nearby and quickly scurried over.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait!" Phineas said, enhancing glances between Ferb and Isabella, whose own eyes were going back and forth between the three. "You know each other?"

* * *

**Me: This chapter went on longer than I thought, Phineas how did you hold up?**

**Phineas: Eh, semi-decent cliffhanger I suppose, but by birthday seemed fun!**

**Me: Until Buford had a say…**

**Phineas: Yeah that was way below the belt, and who's this girl Ferb knows?**

**Me: Oh, you'll find out about that next chapter, for everyone else I would like to thank Mattpwnsall and his correspondents for introducing me to Emily Kinney, who I pray I can do justice to in the next chapter. Anyone who knows ANYTHING please give me a hand so I don't anger people, okay. I really want the next introduction/reunion chapter to go off with as few hitches as possible, so please help me out here fellas!**


	3. Emily Kinney

**Phineas: Oh uh, Hi everybody. DasSchnabeltier isn't here now, he…**

***Many gunshots are heard in the background, I walk on stage, charred, with many cuts and bruises, a tongue of flame burning on my hair***

**Me: He turned on the security system…**

**Phineas: Well, you left the keys and codes lying in the middle of the stage!**

**Me: They were under my mattress in my house which has ANOTHER security system.**

**Phineas: Hehe…. Yeah…**

**Me: Anyways, we continue where we left off with the meeting of Ferb and Emily.**

**Phineas: No matter where we are, Ferb knows everybody!**

**Me: Yes, yes he does. I would like to thank Mattpwnsall of Fanfiction and Disneygirl10 from DeviantART for allowing me to use Emily. I've done my best to tie in the character and develop her as best as I can. Feel free to criticize, flame, or guide me to the right path from here on out. **

**Phineas I don't know her at all so, I can't help you!**

* * *

"Ferb!" Emily squealed, realization brightening up past the confusion in her face. She leaped up and threw her arms around him, causing Ferb to lose a bit of the wind in him, and causing him to laugh nervously.

"Ferb, who is this?" Phineas asked politely, standing next to his now very surprised stepbrother as Emily released him from her embrace. Ferb took a few moments to get his mind running again, the shock slowly wearing off.

"Phineas, this is Emily Kinney, my best friend from when I was in Britain," Ferb replied, pushing Phineas slightly ahead of him, "Emily, this is my stepbrother, Phineas." Phineas smiled and shook hands with Emily, causing Isabella's eyes to narrow momentarily.

"Pleasure," Emily replied, her own eyes meeting Isabella's and flitting for a moment between her and Ferb, "and who is this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Isabella, Phineas' girlfriend," Ferb answered, Phineas stepping back and putting his arm around Isabella. Emily's eyes softened rapidly, and she smiled at the three.

"Oh, how nice!" she said, taking a looser standing position and facing Ferb, eyes sparkling sweetly.

"So what brings you to Danville?" Ferb inquired, taking Phineas aback with the amount of talking he was suddenly doing.

"Oh, well, my mum got a promotion from work, chance to go wherever in the world she liked! Noticed, one of them places to come was here in Danville, dad and mum both remembered that's what happened to our good old friends the Fletchers. So next thing we know we're on board a plane for the states, been here about three weeks as is," Emily explained, her British accent much more pronounced than Ferb's, who nonetheless understood. Phineas and Isabella exchanged glances, having only understood about a half of what was just said.

Isabella then noticed, "But you're in a Fireside Girl's uniform, why haven't I seen you before?"

'Oh that's simple enough, I'm in the uptown troop, under Laura, troop 46232," Emily said, "Though I reckon if I wanted to hang out with you all some more I could file for a troop transfer."

"Consider it done!" Isabella said cheerily, shaking hands with Emily and handing the somehow already filled out paperwork to Katie, who ran off to file the transfer.

"So what's all this then?" Emily asked, turning to look a Love Händel, who were still singing the _Ballad of Klimpaloon_, "and why are those men singing about a bathing suit?"

"It's Phineas' birthday today, he's fifteen now," Ferb answered, "and we told Love Händel about our experience in the Himalayas with Klimpaloon, and they decided to write a song about it."

"Klimpaloon, what exactly is that?" Emily inquired, and Phineas gestured to have her look at his phone, which had a small video clip in it from the adventure.

"The magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas," Phineas said, and played a clip of the strange creature waddling by saying "Nang Nang Nang!"

"Well I'll be…" Emily said, stunned by this seemingly ridiculous discovery, "and as for that aircraft, Ferb you have come a long way from towers and blocks, haven't ya?" Ferb lowered his head in dismay at the vague memory, becoming slightly red around the cheeks.

"What…Ferb..?" Phineas mocked, nudging Ferb with his elbow playfully.

"It's nothing…really," Ferb said, trying to divert his brother's attention.

"Oh it's a grand laugh," Emily said, whipping out her phone herself and going through some pictures her mother had sent her from when Ferb and she were much younger. Ferb was building a tower of blocks, which had kept falling over. Emily then suddenly enters the frame, and while chatting animatedly (or so it appeared) began assisting Ferb with the small block-tower. It was finally finished what appeared to be hours later, with Ferb placing the Union Jack atop the tallest turret. The next picture showed Emily and Ferb asleep near each other beneath the tower.

"Aw…" Isabella cooed, flashing a teasing smile toward Ferb, who rolled his eyes.

"Even then you were building things, eh old brother of mine?" Phineas joked along too, causing Ferb immense embarrassment. He took the humor well enough however, and then pulled out his log of their summers adventures.

"Emily, this is exactly how far I've come from blocks and towers, with some help from all my good friends here in the states," Ferb said, shuffling through picture after picture of the numerous summer adventures.

"Wow, you sure have done a lot," Emily replied, simply amazed. Building a rollercoaster, discovering Atlantis, time-traveling, circling the globe, she was dumbfounded by all that Phineas and Ferb had done.

"And, now who's that?" Emily asked suddenly, pointing into the background of a picture where a teal colored monotreme was sleeping peacefully under the tree in the backyard.

"Oh, that's Perry, our pet platypus, he doesn't do much," Phineas said, looking around him absentmindedly, "Hey, where _is_ Perry?" Suddenly, there was a scratching noise from the front gate, and Perry, Pinky the Chihuahua, and a light colored fox tumbled into the yard. Phineas, Isabella, Emily, and Ferb were all suddenly taken back, but rushed to break up the apparent fight.

"Perry!"

"Pinky!"

"Kiki!"

"Kiki?"

"Perry..."

"Kiki!"

"Pinky!"

"No!"

"Let that go now!"

"I thought you didn't do much!"

"I don't think foxes have beaver tails…"

"That's Perry…"

"Oh…"

"I have Pinky!"

"Kiki's under control."

The four settled into a circle, Phineas holding Perry, Isabella holding Pinky, and Emily holding Kiki the Fox, who was sniffing Ferb with great interest.

"Did it occur to anyone that they may have just been playing?" Ferb said, causing the three pet owners to stop for a moment. Very slowly, they lowered the three animals to the ground, and after staring like a deer in headlights at each other, resumed rough-housing with each other across the yard.

"You have a pet fox?" Phineas asked, curious.

"Hey, you have a pet platypus," Emily said back curtly.

"Touché…"

Ferb chuckled before continuing, "Kiki's grown, I remember when you first got her as a kit."

"Yeah I know, she really has. Still hasn't been the same since you left England though," Emily said, looking over to where the three animals were chasing each other around the tree. She then laid back on the grass in the backyard, and the three other teenagers did the same.

Linda's voice then rang out over the yard, "Phineas! Ferb! It's nearly midnight and Love Händel is still playing! You need to come inside now!"

"Oh jeez, that time already?" Phineas gasped, checking his watch. He leaped back to his feet and helped Isabella up as well. 'Well it's been a pleasure making your acquaintance Emily, hope to see you tomorrow with Isabella's troop."

"I'll make a note of it," Emily said, getting up into a sitting position next to Ferb. "Kiki, time to go home!" The fox scurried over to the group, followed hotly by Perry and Pinky. Phineas bent over and lifted the platypus into his arms, while Isabella attached Pinky to his leash.

"Bye everyone!" Isabella said, kissing Phineas before walking out of the backyard toward her house across the street. Ferb and Emily were by now standing, looking at each other in an awkward silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow… then," Ferb finally said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Right-o," Emily replied, twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers absentmindedly. She headed to the gate before turning around and saying, "Can't wait to see what you two have planned for tomorrow, see you Phineas, bye Ferb…" and she waved goodbye to them before casually sauntering out of the yard.

"C'mon Ferb, guess we better get going to bed ourselves," Phineas said, leading his brother back into the house. "So, Emily huh?" he finally asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ferb asked, whipping around to face his brother who had a very amused look about is face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Phineas said, a devilish smile playing across his face, "Just, you two seemed to like each other is all."

"Well of course, we were great friends back in England."

"No, not like that Ferb! I've been your stepbrother for fourteen years, I've seen you through both your crush on that girl Vanessa and your two week thing with Gretchen, you like Emily, don't you?" Phineas asked, his eyes scanning Ferb's face. Although remaining silent, Ferb's flitting eyes betrayed his thoughts on the matter.

"All I'm saying is, Isabella and I have date night this upcoming Friday, should the two of you wish to tag along I'm sure would be fine with her," Phineas said, before shutting off the lights to the room. The two stepbrothers lay in an awkward silence thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Just one promise Phineas," Ferb said after what seemed like hours.

"Yeah," Phineas said, smiling into the dark.

"No zombies this time."

Phineas laughed before guaranteeing Ferb he would not create zombies this time.

* * *

**Phineas: *Is laughing really hard* Ah, Ferb… I quite enjoyed that.**

**Me: Thought you might, bit of a lengthy chapter folks, I wanted to do the introduction/development of Emily justice.**

**Phineas: I thought you did fine.**

**Me: Yeah but you're my fanfic Phineas, you almost always agree with me.**

**Phineas: Hm, true.**

**Me: See right there! Anyways, some of the background was taken from stories shared by Mattpwnsall and Disneygirl10, I hope you two don't mind and feel free to critique me and correct me on Emily if need be.**

**Phineas: Ahem, I believe you have news DasSchnabeltier.**

**Me: Oh, right, well. I don't know if any of you know about the whole ordeal going on with Roy42 and Akriasambffl, but it ain't cool Roy42. Apparently I have some sort of prowess here, and am therefore under orders to advise readers of this fanfic to initiate a full blockade, boycott, and reporting fest upon Roy42 and his stories for his outrageous actions. DasSchnabeltier and the Sixth Dimension stand with Akriasambffl.**

**Phineas: I do too!**

**Me: You're agreeing with me, see, I told you that happens! Also, the next chapter will revert back to the Sixth Dimension, where I'll give a more detailed account of changes in it, what it looks like, and the big event about to occur. It will be entitled, "A Change in the Winds," and will hopefully be up soon. Also give Geninkitty a big hand, this is the first chapter of this fanfic she beta-read, so if there are any mistakes, they're her fault (jk JKJK) Haha. Geninkitty, if you have anything to say you can tack it on to this A/N. DasSchnabeltier OUT,** _**FRIEDEN!**_ **(German word for peace.)**

**Geninkitty: Just **_**one**_** thing, I think you did a really great job with the Emily intro, I've also gotten involved with her on DeviantART and her personality fits perfectly! Can't wait to see where the story's heading! (p.s. the security system? REALLY? You're lucky I got outta the hospital! Haha j/k)**

**Me: Haha… yeah... sorry about that. Thanks for Beta-Reading, give her a hand everyone!**


	4. Coup D'état

**Me: It is time to make our return to the Sixth Dimension, and the actions of the NA will stun the… well, all the worlds.**

**Phineas: A Coup d'état I do believe.**

**Me: Yeah something like that, anyways this is the first battle scene of this fanfic.**

**Phineas: Starting early this time around eh?**

**Me: Well the coup is an important part of this Fanfiction! It's like, the start of all the semi-major issues! (Beta Read by Geninkitty)**

**Phineas: Oh, alright. Fire away then DasSchnabeltier!**

***Once again this chapter is all sixth dimension, so there will be no "D-"added. **

* * *

Rain whipped down in sheets upon the roads of the capital city of Danville, blurring the vision of many of the civilians. Thunder rolled in, and lightning flashed, suddenly illuminated the steel skyscrapers and marble buildings of the political district. The thunder, instead of illuminating, disguised the sounds of the roaring engines of trucks, filled with soldiers.

The coup was at hand, and one-thousand NA soldiers were driving into the political district under the cover of the storm, dressed in jet-black uniforms and shimmering steel helmets that bore the red-triangle of the party. They came to a sudden halt in front of a giant marble building, from which the banners of the current party were flying. The constant clicking of the soldiers' boots soon filled the night as the troops offloaded.

Two guards were posted at the ornate oak doors, and before the soldiers stormed the building, the squad captain approached the two.

"Captain Zymansktev, 1st infantry," he said, and the two guards clicked their heels and saluted in attention. The captain then held up a triangular red card, and the first guard responded with his own. The second guard was unsure of the meaning of this, and was scanning the two men before him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" his fellow guard asked him.

"With the head of state," he replied, and then groaned in pain as the butt of his former alley's rifle slammed itself into his stomach, causing him to collapse hard. As if in a single motion, the soldiers then swarmed into the building, entering the main hall. The building was the head of the state police and the chief of security, and large banners and tapestries filled the great hall.

Large cracking noises began filling the halls, as one by one door were kicked down by the Neuer Auftrag, who began spraying rifle fire amongst pockets of resistance. Inserts by the NA party began assisting, and then Captain Zymansktev entered, being followed by a squad of six elite soldiers. He paused for a moment, watching the anarchy as civil war began breaking all around the former beauty of the halls. He withdrew a cigarette lighter, and set fire to the banners around him before proceeding toward the stairwell.

A large, gold-plated door greeted the squad at the top of the stairs, leading to the office of the head of security. A Molotov cocktail was withdrawn from the group and then thrown at the door, shattering the architecture in a few moments before the rest was torn down by two of the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mark shouted, leaping up from his chair as the storming soldiers formed a ring around the head of security. Captain Zymansktev walked in slowly, examining the office décors and removing his black leather gloves before affixing Mark with a cold stare.

"Mark C. Chintar?" he asked, and Mark nodded slowly, backing away toward his desk. In a flash the captain's pistol was withdrawn, and following the crack of the gunshot a slug embedded itself in Mark's thigh, causing him to fall before being lifted by two of the guards. As he was being dragged out of the room, the captain replied in a matter of fact voice, "You are under arrest for crimes against the state."

While the battle inside the security building was continuing, two of the three trucks re-loaded up and pulled away into the main street, headlights illuminating building chaos as soldiers, militia, resistance, and civilians began to clash all over Danville. Rifle fire, grenades explosions, and the back and forth clanging of sword dueling was everywhere. People fought back and forth between the houses in the suburbs, or fired at each other from adjacent skyscrapers. Unphased, the trucks turned the road toward the chancellery, their motors revving with anticipation as the temple like marble fortress loomed before them on a hill.

The head of courts, Spielman, was perched high upon a nearby skyscraper, a major part of the coup at hand with a special mission. He watched as the trucks pulled to a stop before the chancellery, and flashed their headlights once. Spielman narrowed his eyes toward the large glass window that was Ferb's office, and lifted his weapon.

Ferb Fletcher was in a state of concern, pacing back and forth around the room, his eyes scanning Danville outside his window. The phone lines had been cut, the radio was blaring propaganda from all sides, and he felt helpless. Two of his guards, upon seeing him try to leave, had halted him, and said that for his own safety he must remain in his office. Out of the corner of his eye, Ferb saw a flash of light, and dove for the ground.

A vicious explosion rocked the room as a bazooka shell impacted the office, spraying bits of glass, shrapnel, stone and wood in all directions. Ferb felt the shockwave rack his body, and felt several shreds of shrapnel dig into his body, throwing him back against the wall. Shell shocked, Ferb raised himself, stumbling around the office in a haze with a hacking cough, reaching a cabinet in his office that contained weapons. Soon the shock edged away, and he gripped a Vibro-Blade and a sub machine gun.

Captain Zymansktev marched into the chancellery amidst the smoke and confusion of close quarter fighting. The Chancellery Guard had its allegiance only with the head of state, and was putting up a fierce fight against the _Neuer Auftrag_, who was sworn to victory against the standing government.

Three CG soldiers stormed into Ferb's office, saluting quickly and saying, "The NA are here sir, we must get you to safety."

"Who's leading this division?" Ferb snapped back, assisting in reloading the weapons of his guards.

"Captain Zymansktev, head of the 1st infantry," they replied, and began leading him out of the office.

"We all know he won't give it up until I am in his power men, this is a fight to the finish, and don't look back!" Ferb ordered, throwing a grenade into his office and igniting tins of lighter fluid. Ferb's small squad then rounded the corner, and ran straight into the elite squad led by Zymansktev. Ferb and the Captain approached each other slowly, sizing up their opponents carefully.

"Ferb Fletcher?" the captain inquired, slowly pacing around Ferb, whose eyes followed him like an eagle.

"Yes captain…" came the answer in a hardly audible hiss.

"You are under arrest for crimes against the state!" Zymansktev shouted, whipping his pistol arm upwards. At a fully indiscernible speed, Ferb's own arm snapped to meet it, twisting the pistol around and severing the arm in an instant with the Vibro-Blade before striking the captain down, twisting around, and firing into the squad of six, hitting a grenade and filling the hall with a sudden explosion. Ferb's group of four dove into the smoke and ran for the stairs across the hall.

"I need you to destroy this when I am done," Ferb said, spraying gasoline around the portal room in the pitch black of the basement. "We need their help more than ever now, I can return by their means. You need to get out of here, round up as many loyal members as you can, and flee, anywhere at all. You need to survive, don't try to be the hero."

"Sir, yes sir!" came the reply, the voices of the guards cracking slightly. Ferb gave them a confident smile, a gleam shining in his formally hollow eyes. He gave them a quick salute, then dove into the portal, the sounds of the civil war raging above vanishing in an instant.

* * *

**Phineas: *Slow whistle…***

**Me: Yeah, that's a coup if I've seen one.**

**Phineas: More like a civil war man! And how is this gonna affect us!**

**Me: You mean us as in everyone, or us as in the two of us here, because it's already affecting me, I'm writing it.**

**Phineas: The technicalities are amazing…**

**Me: You'll see in the following chapters, don't worry. As per Civil War, once again bringing the Akrika vs Roy thing going on around here. Based on the wealth of contradictory information on ALL sides, I follow a quote from a general whose name I do not remember. "They say when there is no clear choice, the best option is to do nothing." I play Switzerland, and if you people come after me for coping-out, I will come after you with all the weird uniforms and tanks that Switzerland is known for! O.o**

**Phineas: Uh huh… Well, please read and review this chapter… I'll try to calm DasSchnabeltier down.**

**Me: I don't needs it! Geninkitty, if you have anything to tack on, go ahead.**

**Geninkitty: I say, I'm with DasSchnabeltier on that one, I'm neutral cuz...well I honestly don't know what's going on to begin with. So! Imma stay out of it and just keep on Beta-Reading!**

**Phineas: O...kay then...**

**Me: Good plan! **


	5. DFerb Arrives

**Me: Alright so, now the Sixth Dimension and First Dimension collide for time Nummer EINS in this story!**

**Phineas: Right-o, and speaking frankly I'm nervous as to how this is going to affect us.**

**Me: Oh… you'll see how, you'll all see! **

**Phineas: And now you're making me nervous….**

**Me: Due to the fact this is indeed the first time they collided, I will now differentiate between D-Ferb and Ferb. Okay so there are two chapters at once because well, Geninkitty sorta vanished so these two chapters were edited by our good (old) friend Elliptical. Jk btw, but seriously give her a hand.**

* * *

In an instant the gasoline and smoke-filled air of the civil war breaking in the sixth dimension was broken by the cool clean air of first dimension Danville. D-Ferb rolled onto the grass of the park in the center of town, landing flat on his face and lying still. Crickets were chirping sweetly in the background; somewhere across town a dog was barking. D-Ferb slowly rose and looked around carefully, his eyes adjusting to the darkness around him.

Quickly, be began to slink toward the suburban area of town, drawing stares from couples, police officers, businessmen, and taxi drivers due to his militaristic dress and noticeable pistol holster. Avoiding as much attention as he could, D-Ferb turned the road onto Maple Drive, walking on the grass to avoid the marching-like click of his black leather jackboots. He found the Flynn-Fletcher house easily enough – it had a "Platypus-Crossing" sign on the driveway, and D-Ferb knew no one else who had a pet platypus.

"Ferb, come on, we have to get ready!" he heard a deeper version of Phineas' voice say suddenly. D-Ferb rushed to flatten himself against the side of the house as a light upstairs clicked on. "They're gonna be here at eight-thirty, come on, Ferb," Phineas continued, and D-Ferb wondered what plans the two had tonight. He quickly dived behind a bush as a girl appeared on the opposite side of the street. D-Ferb watch the teenage blonde walk slowly in his direction, before turning at the house across the street, unaware it belonged to Isabella.

"Phineas, we have about thirty minutes before we have to be ready, I can take a little more time if I want to," the thick British accent of this dimension's Ferb floated down to D-Ferb, who paused, holding his breath.

"Well, if you're going to dilly-dally then at least take Perry outside for his business," Phineas replied, apparently in a great deal of excitement. D-Ferb's ears pricked, and he quickly bolted to the backyard, his body completely flattened against the house. He saw the sliding glass door open, and the little monotreme waddle out before Ferb stepped into the evening air. D-Ferb jumped and tackled him to the ground, placing a swift hand over Ferb's mouth before he could yell out.

After a few moments of tussling in the grass D-Ferb finally shouted, "Be quiet! Be quiet I say! I need your help, Ferb!" For an instant, D-Ferb was face to face with his dimensional counterpart, who nodded slowly and stopped struggling.

"What's going on?" asked the still dazed Brit, who was released from D-Ferb's grip and stood next to him beneath the backyard's tree.

"The sixth dimension's going on," D-Ferb replied, rummaging around in his pockets for something.

"I thought we had fixed that after your Phineas and Monogram snuffed it," Ferb said, leaning back against the tree and folding his arms.

"You had, for a while. Our dimension prospered, whole cities were being created in a matter of days, shimmering metropolises. We advanced too rapidly after being freed from their oppression, you simply wouldn't believe. Danville's the capital by the way, I'm the president," D-Ferb replied, still searching his pockets slowly.

"Then why are you coming here for my help?" Ferb asked.

"We began to grow mad with the power; the military grew, as did political opinions. Soon there was a great purge that had to be enacted to remove the more rowdy beings in parliaments and other government positions. But some of them still survived, and they formed together into a group called the Neuer Auftrag."

"Neuer Auftrag?" Ferb commented.

"It means 'New Order,' a new command, instruction. They wanted rule, but were denied it, so they began to gather supporters in all areas of life, from penniless hobos to generals in our army. Approximately forty minutes ago, seven-twenty at night, they began a coup d'état against myself and the rest of the old government formed after our Phineas and Monogram were toppled from power. I knew there was only one way to correct this, and that was to bring on of you back with me, and Ferb, you seemed the best choice for the job," D-Ferb explained.

"Myself, why?" Ferb asked hesitantly.

"Party because, well, you're me, that and out of the lot you seemed the most in tune with order and constructiveness," D-Ferb replied, handing Ferb a small dart-gun after checking all of his pockets for it.

"Ferb," Ferb said, pausing for a moment at the strangeness of saying his own name to someone else, "I, I don't know if I can do anything, and if I can or can't, what about everyone here? I'll be gone at least a week sorting things out. That, and…" he slowly looked around the yard, "I have a date tonight."

D-Ferb's eyes widened momentarily with a hint of amusement and an immense feeling awkwardness. "So, you got yourself a girl, did you?" he mocked a tad lightheartedly, breaking the intense seriousness of moments before. Ferb hushed him with a 'you're being very immature' look, and then continued.

"Yes, a double one with Phineas and Isabella, you've got me in a tad bit of a bind."

"Well, Phineas can cover for you, can't he? He's a pretty good brother compared to mine," D-Ferb replied, looking up to the light of Phineas and Ferb's room. Ferb let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go up and talk to him, see if he can help out," Ferb said in a defeated tone of voice, turning to go.

"Ferb, wait, you have to keep this a secret, we do not need another inter-dimensional war happening again, and I could never ask you all to go through this twice."

"Just me, then?" Ferb replied sarcastically. "Then you're coming with me to explain to him what's going on." D-Ferb nodded slowly, and the two proceeded into the house. After telling his parents and Candace that D-Ferb was in fact his history professor coming back from a WWII reenactment as an excuse, the two proceeded into Phineas and Ferb's room, where they saw Phineas making suave facial expressions into the mirror. An awkward pause filled the room as Phineas' eyes flitted between Ferb and D-Ferb, D-Ferb's eyes locked themselves upon Phineas in a concerned expression, and Ferb avoided making eye contact with either of them.

"I suppose you remember me?" D-Ferb asked, breaking the silence. Phineas nodded slowly, and rose from the chair to shake his hand. "I require Ferb's assistance in a small," Ferb rolled his eyes, "matter in the sixth dimension. Can you cover for him?"

"Umm, what exactly is going on?" Phineas asked, becoming slightly worried.

"A few political matters Ferb can help decide," D-Ferb replied, his eyes shifting uncomfortable. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Linda's voice rang up to the three, "Phineas! Ferb, your dates are here!"

"What do you want me to do about them!" Phineas suddenly said, pointing to the staircase.

"Stall them, by any means, we need time to find a way back to the dimension," Ferb replied, his eyes lowering at the thought of canceling his first date with Emily. Phineas gave him a half-hearted smile and placed his hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Alright, oh stepbrother of mine, if this little adventure means this much to you, I trust your judgment. Just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed," Phineas said, laughing nervously.

"What a wonderful pep-talk," Ferb observed, looking up into the currently soft eyes of his stepbrother and returning the grim smile. "I'll be back, don't you all worry."

"We need to get moving then," D-Ferb said, opening and then preparing to leap out of the window.

"Use Baljeet's portal," Phineas advised, poking his head out as Ferb landed beside D-Ferb in the backyard. D-Ferb replied with a curt salute and the two fled into the night. Phineas turned around slowly, straightened his collar, and with a nervous sweat began heading downstairs to tell Isabella and Emily about the new arrangements, wondering how he could keep the secret.

* * *

**Phineas: Ah man, that was so awkward…**

**Me: yeah, talk about a rough break what with D-Ferb showing up, ruining YOUR little expedition.**

**Phineas: Well, not mine per say, Isabella and I have date-night every other week, we see each other every day!**

**Me: Oh wow… Oh, and for the readers, if it seemed a little to mind/talking-ish this chapter, I just saw Inception so that's kind of where my mind was at this point.**

**Phineas: Oh yeah that movie was amazing! Really makes you think does it?**

**Me: yeah, especially the Limbo part, oh dang, spoiler. Pay no mind, great movie though. Next chapter will be a split of Sixth and First dimension, so it will get a little headier and what not. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Split Reality

**Me: Hey everyone, DasSchnabeltier here.**

**Phineas: And it's me, Phineas Flynn. We've basically run out of Pre-Chapter things to talk about.**

**Me: Yeah, we're better at Post-Chapter commentary it appears. Unless you want to talk about Nerds of a Feather.**

**Phineas: Well the geek war was kind of cool.**

**Me: Yes, Yes it was. Also, as per Geninkitty vanishing for a little bit, there was this two chapter at once extravaganza!**

**Phineas: So enjoy it and continue reading and reviewing everyone. Again edited by Elliptical.**

* * *

***There will be a lot of back and forth Sixth and First dimension, so hang in there.**

D-Ferb and Ferb continued creeping quietly through the night, leaping between fences and hedgerows toward Baljeet's house. Ferb reached it first, knowing the way better; and, stowing his dart gun behind his back, knocked on the door. Baljeet answered, eyes thick with premature sleep.

"F…Ferb?" he asked, "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Without a word Ferb's hand snapped up and hit Baljeet's pressure point. The boy's eyes grew wide with shock for a moment before he fell to the ground with a muffled thud. D-Ferb rushed in behind Ferb as the two snuck into Baljeet's room. The portal was contained behind a large veil, which was promptly removed and the portal turned on.

"Alright, so we're aiming back to the sixth dimension," Ferb muttered, rewiring the machine from behind while D-Ferb walked around Baljeet's room, examining the myriad of quite unique curios.

"It fascinates me how different this dimension's people are from our own…" D-Ferb said, walking past the bookcases filled with shoelace fact books.

"Believe me, this dimension's people fascinate me period," Ferb replied, the biting wit eking out into his British accent. D-Ferb chuckled, stepping behind his smaller self as the rewiring process finished. "That should do it, alright. I can't believe I'm returning to the sixth dimension," Ferb said, his eyes looking downward in an introspective moment.

"Assuming the coup wasn't too destructive, you're actually going to be surprised through how much has changed," D-Ferb assured, leading Ferb to the center of the portal where an ornate marble building appeared, banners waving in what appeared to be a similar warm sunny day. D-Ferb's eyes narrowed, the banners were of the NA, "But apparently they were at the least successful." After an exchange of nervous looks, the two dove into the portal, rushing into the capital city of the Sixth Dimension.

* * *

Phineas walked down the stairs in a nervous cold sweat, his hands twirling around themselves in repeated gestures, mouthing any number of excuses that came to mind. At the foot of the stairs was his mom, who gestured to the front door where Isabella and Emily were waiting. With a final deep breath and a nervous hair-straighten, Phineas opened the door and greeted the two girls.

"Hello ladies, please do come in," he said, eyes flickering with some humor at the overly colloquial greeting. He gave Isabella a quick kiss, then backed into the room allowing her and Emily to enter. He closed the door, then sat next to Isabella on the sofa while Emily took a seat in a large armchair. A long awkward pause soon followed, with everyone watching each other.

"So, where's Ferb then?" Emily finally asked, her blue eyes fixing themselves upon Phineas, Isabella's not far behind.

"OH! Um, he's… he can't make it tonight… um… because… His history professor needed him… for uh… a WWII reenactment, with the proceeds going towards the… cure for antidisestablishmentarianism!" Phineas said, eyes flitting between the two girls while his left hand rubbed his ear nervously.

Isabella exchanged a curious look with Emily before saying matter-of-factly, "He's lying."

"I am not!" Phineas replied, standing up and taking a defensive posture. Isabella quickly rose after him, with Emily looking on with great interest.

"How exactly do you know if he's lying?" Emily inquired, reaching for a forgotten bag of chips as Perry, Kiki, and Pinky wandered into the scene.

"He rubs his ear with his hand," Isabella replied, snapping her own hand upward and lowering Phineas' wrist, "Just like that. So tell us, Phineas," Isabella cooed, slowly drawing him closer, "Where is Ferb?"

"Oh, um.. You see," Phineas was stuttering now as Isabella continued to lead him closer and closer. "I really can't say…" he decided on saying, regretting it the moment he saw the fire flare in Isabella's eyes, her grip on his wrist tightening painfully. Isabella exchanged a curt nod with Emily, then led Phineas out of the room.

"Now, Phineas," Isabella said, her voice taking on a dangerously soft tone as she turned to face Phineas. "I'm sure that has to be some reason Ferb can't make it tonight," she nearly whispered, slowly drawing a finger across Phineas' chin.

Phineas other hand reached for his ear as he replied, "It was his history professor, honest!" Isabella sighed with disappointment. This was going to take a while.

* * *

D-Ferb and Ferb somersaulted onto the cobblestone pathway in the center of sixth dimension Danville, landing flat on their backs while adjusting to the blinding sunlight. D-Ferb rose and assisted his other dimensional self into a standing position.

"Bit of a bumpy ride there, eh?" D-Ferb joked, stretching while Ferb looked around. All around him there were towering shimmering skyscrapers, ornate stone buildings and structures, and to his horror he saw…

"Armed patrols!" Ferb shouted, pulling D-Ferb behind a pillar of the chancellery and peering around to watch as three armed troops goose-stepped passed, futuristic looking rifles in hand.

"Looks like they've perfected the prototype cybernetic rifles," D-Ferb spat, eyeing the glimmering steel of the weapons, "They fire concentrated energy, basically lasers."

"How cliché," Ferb noted, rolling his eyes momentarily as the armed patrol rounded the corner. The pair nodded, and then continued along the path toward what D-Ferb said was his own house. The two rounded the corner and both gasped at what they saw, a black ashen pit where the house once stood.

"What happened here?" Ferb inquired, running some of the ash through his hands as D-Ferb scanned around nervously.

"They knew I was an enemy of the state, a traitor to their new order, I assume most everyone I know has met a similar end…" D-Ferb whispered, elbowing Ferb as an armed patrol turned the corner suddenly.

"You, halt!" came the unwanted response from the three soldiers, who approached the pair swiftly. Civilians on either side of the sidewalk quickly bolted for cover, window shades were lowered swiftly, and lights were doused behind them.

"Yes… officers," D-Ferb replied through obviously clenched teeth.

"Present identification cards immediately," came the brutal command, the energy rifles of the other two soldiers being raised into both their faces. D-Ferb presented a small yellow card to the officer hesitantly, who took it and placed it into a scanner. D-Ferb nudged Ferb slightly, handing him a pistol nicked from the holster of the officer.

"Ferb Fletcher, you are under arrest from crimes against the state!" The officer shouted, D-Ferb closed his eyes for a split second in expectation of the inevitable, the butt of the officer's rifle slammed into his stomach and D-Ferb fell hard to the ground. Ferb then whipped the pistol upwards and three sharp gunshots rang out into the streets. Ferb grabbed two of the rifles, strapped one to his back then knelt to help D-Ferb into a standing position against a wall.

"There are… going to be more…," D-Ferb said through ragged breaths, taking the rifle off of Ferb's back, "We need to… make it.. To the countryside… find the resistance. Move!" Ferb reached to support his comrade, and the two began to make a dash for the horizon, the clicking sounds of patrol's jackboots nearing.

* * *

"Isabella, I swear, it's the mph!" Phineas was cut off by yet another swift kiss from his interrogating girlfriend. Isabella sighed in frustration and released Phineas, who gave a small sigh. He was red in the face, most of which was covered in lipstick marks and was continuing to swear to Ferb's cover story, even though he was now blatantly lying. Isabella sighed in frustration, then decided for a different tact. She huddled up next to Phineas, wrapping her arms around him and settling in gently, fixing Phineas with a heart-meltingly soft stare. She felt Phineas instantly relax, his own eyes resting on her with a cautiously warm gaze.

"Oh, come on now, Phineas…" she crooned into his ear, "What, is Ferb just nervous or something? Y'know, I was nervous on our first date…"

"Re..Really?" Phineas gulped.

"Mhm, I just didn't know what to do with myself, I wanted everything to be perfect for you…" she whispered sweetly. "I loved you so, still do, and I know you'd never want to keep secrets from me, would you..?"

"Uh… er… um…"

"Now Phineas, if Ferb's just nervous or something, just tell me, I'm sure Emily won't mind, they've known each other forever, since back in Britain. That's almost as long as we've known each other, so come now…" she said, leaning in closely, "Where is that old stepbrother of yours..?"

"He… he's with his… history professor.. In a WWII reenactment…" Phineas replied with every ounce of his willpower. Isabella shot upwards in her final moment of trying.

"You know what, Phineas, fine, don't tell me! See if I or Emily care, God knows how she's gonna take Ferb standing her up. OH, and don't you expect things to be the same around the two of us, you're hiding something from me, and until you're ready to tell me what it is, don't expect me to come over here anymore, Phineas Flynn!" Isabella said, walking into the living room where a forlorn Emily sat petting Kiki. Isabella exchanged a few curt words with her, and before the scene got any more emotional she left, leading Emily out the door and leaving Phineas alone to ponder.

"Ah man, Ferb…" was all he managed to say before heading upstairs, more broken and lost then before in his life.

* * *

**Phineas: Wow man, way to ruin my day.**

**Me: Ah, c'mon it thickens the plot, though I know some people are gonna say it repeats Over Complexity, what with Phineas/Isabella issues early on.**

**Phineas: Hey yeah! Wait a minute that is pretty darn similar.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, but it works out differently and there is Emily involved now, and for those who fear me using her as a Mary Sue (for it did seem that way in this chapter) don't worry, she gets more developed later on, this chapter focused more on Isabella/Phineas and Ferb/D-Ferb, flitted a lot back and forth too which was difficult to do. ALSO, Sautday is my birthday, so these two chapters are like the celebration in a different sense. Yay.**


	7. Rotating Plot

**Me: Uggh, c'mon peoples! WHY?**

**Phineas: What's got you so rattled for Pre-Chapter conversation?**

**Me: Two chapters Phineas, TWO! Two reviews! Really? Thank you to PHINEASandtheFERBTONES and Music4eva1414 for reviewing btw, you peeps rock!**

**Phineas: Totally, thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Me: Okay, so this chapter will be edited by Geninkitty! Sorry for skipping out, but it was my birthday and I really wanted to send out some new chapters. Forgiveness?**

***Okay, so as the plot gets more and more twisted this chapter will go between Phineas, Isabella and Emily, and D-Ferb and Ferb. It's probably going to get very confusing…**

* * *

**Phineas:**

"Ah, I understand what you are going through; I lost a good friend of mine too. Nice guy, orange, scaly, name was Biff, turned into this whole bru-haha, I ended up having to fight a squid…" Phineas' forehead impacted the desk of the last remaining P&F Lemonade Stand in town, out by the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park. Buford van Stomm was trying to comfort Phineas from he and Isabella's fight, though the story of Biff's recovery was not exactly helping.

"Buford… I was there remember, I built the submarine," Phineas replied dully, taking a large swig from his lemonade. Buford paused for a moment, obviously trying to think hard.

"Oh hey, you were one of them to get caught by the squid!" Buford replied, "And for that you get free lemonade."

"Buford, were you even listening to what I was saying about Isabella?" Phineas inquired, staring the bully dead in the eye. Buford opened his mouth to speak, then paused and shook his head. Phineas took on a very exasperated expression, before crushing the lemonade cup in his hand.

"Hey, you know I'm not one to talk about feeling stuff with…. Try Baljeet!" Buford suggested, wiping down the table where Phineas was sitting at. Phineas agreed glumly, and then wandered out of the store, hearing Buford break down into Biff related sobs just as the door slid shut.

* * *

**Isabella and Emily:**

Isabella was in a distressing situation, running between trying to decide what to do with Phineas, and trying to comfort Emily. She currently had to deal with the latter option; Emily had originally opted to stay the night, and it was currently 6am.

"Shh... It's okay Emily," Isabella whispered, patting her friend on the back gently, grabbing yet another tissue. Isabella was surprised Emily was so torn up over this, from her point of view it had been a tentative date, only normal between Isabella herself and Phineas.

"B –but why Isabella… I know Ferb… h-h-he's normally s-s-so polite…" Emily replied, sobbing profusely into the new tissue before tossing it aside into a mountainous pile of used tissues. Isabella sighed, reaching for another one, but soon realizing the box was empty.

"Hey, Emily, I'm going to go get some more tissues quick, okay?" Isabella said, getting up off the bed and looking sadly down at the distraught blonde. Their eyes met momentarily, and Isabella couldn't bring herself to leave Emily here. "Ah, come on… we need to get you out of the house. I know this great lemonade place up by the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, it's really sour though."

Emily brightened for a moment, "Oh…okay then, let me fetch my coat quick then and we'll have a look-see." Soon afterwards the two were walking off toward the last remaining P&F Lemonade stand (Phineas is just about leaving it at this point) , chatting somewhat animatedly.

"So Ferb never even got a chance to say goodbye then, before his dad took him to the states?" Isabella asked. She had never known these details of Ferb's background because of his constant though lessening silence.

"Nope, never did, I swear once those courts got through, Ferb and his dad just left the UK in a split second, not a word in edgewise from anyone," Emily said back, looking forlornly around, "Suppose I should've expected the other night then, eh?"

"Ah come on Emily, you can't believe Ferb is that consistent in the way he…" Isabella paused for a moment trying to find a polite way too say 'cuts and runs,' but was unable too. "Listen Phineas knows why Ferb couldn't make it, and though I couldn't get it out of him last night, I know he'll crack soon."

"Know your boyfriend that well do ya?" Emily joked, elbowing Isabella slightly in the ribs. The two giggled immensely as they entered the P&F store, and came face to face with Buford who was wiping away a few tears. An immense awkward pause followed between Buford and Isabella, Emily waiting politely for some sort of response.

"Not one word about this to the others!" Buford snapped at Isabella, and then turning to face the both of them continued, "Now, welcome to the P&F Lemonade Stand, I will be with you in a moment to take your orders."

* * *

**Ferb and D-Ferb:**

Well this was all said and done with, Ferb reasoned with himself; he'd never be able to look at Danville the same way. He scanned the shimmering metropolis of the Sixth Dimension, the shimmering evening sun reflecting off of stained glass and imperial steel. D-Ferb's hacking breath broke the utter calm in which this part of the city was immersed in.

"The… Living District… as I recall," D-Ferb said, noticing Ferb's curiosity, "Used to be for our highest members of society… it's empty now… probably because of the coup…"

"How this place has changed from the barren wasteland I remember from D-Phineas' reign…" Ferb whispered, flashing back to the acrid smoke filled, fire charred plains of that time.

"And yet still full of villainy," D-Ferb replied on a dark note, causing Ferb to give him an even darker look. "I'm surprised we haven't met any more armed patrols since the first one."

"That logic is simple enough my friend, there's communications are down temporarily."

"What? How is that?"

"Since we are in a different dimension, these modern rifles, computers, and technology have no defenses for viral codes of our own dimension, your entire world is coping with an internet and tech disaster at the moment. Should buy us about a day or so," Ferb replied with an amazing amount of pride.

"Brilliant Ferb, absolutely brilliant. In time too, we are just nearing the outskirts of the city, hopefully there will be resistance members we can contact, similar to your first arrival." The two continued slinking through the shadows, until the borderlands of the city were visible under the scarlet setting sun. There was a four-lane open highway between the mountainous sky-scrapers and the dark shadows of the trees, blowing slowly in a softly warm wind. Ferb leaned D-Ferb against a stone pillar, gripped his blaster-rifle more firmly, and began slinking onto the open road.

"Another step and you drop where you stand!" a voice shouted from the trees. Ferb halted, looking for any sign of the source of the shouting. A drumming of jackboots filled the streets behind, soon followed behind by the roar of truck engines. In another instant, a swarm of rough looking rebellion soldiers, from pre-teenage to fully adult. The NA troops formed organized lines of soldiers, an imposing wall of black uniforms against a scraggly brown mob.

"Ferb!" the voice called again, and a man limped forward. He stood on a crutch, was now missing an eye, and was covered in dark black bruises, but it was unmistakable Mark. Ferb himself hobbled over to his ally, exchanged a brief handshake, and turned to greet the NA Imperial Guard.

"You are all under arrest for crimes against the state!" the commander called.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Mark snapped back, firing the opening shot with a 9mm pistol. Return fire was initiated, and the two mobs of soldiers charged into each other, igniting the battle.

* * *

**Phineas:**

"I understand where you are coming from, but Phineas, I do not know if there is much the either of us can do," Baljeet said, sitting on the edge of his bed while Phineas paced the room in anxious worry. "Isabella is just about as stubborn as you; I think it is gonna be an even match here."

"Yes, but… you don't understand what it's like!" Phineas snapped, turning to face the shocked Baljeet, who was very taken aback by the sudden mood swing. "I'm sorry... but… what if it was Mishti who was holding out on you like this, all for a sibling related situation!"

"Where exactly is Ferb…?" Baljeet inquired.

"I've already told you I can't tell you, that's why Isabella is acting this way to me; Emily wants to know where Ferb is, and it's the consensus Isabella is the only person who can get it out of me," Phineas replied coolly, taking a seat next to his friend on the bed. "But it's hard; Isabella and I have been dating for three years, I… I just don't know if it's worth keeping it up."

"You really seem to like her, and whether or not she is worth it is up to you. Just tell me what's up; I'm a trustworthy person, nerd nonetheless. I give you my Nerd-Word to assist in your situation."

"Well… it's the Sixth Dimension again Baljeet, D-Ferb arrived and took Ferb away with him to settle a coup-d'état against members of a rival political group."

"Oh dear, that is a very serious issue Phineas, and you're sure you cannot tell Isabella about this?" Baljeet pressed, standing up and pacing the room himself now in worry. Phineas, unable to stand to see his friend in such distress, stood and stopped Baljeet's pacing with an outstretched hand.

"And how would you handle the situation?" Phineas asked sincerely.

"I believe your priorities would lie with your troubled relationship, rather than with Ferb at this moment," Baljeet responded casually, causing Phineas' latest epiphany.

"You know what Baljeet, you're right, I need to straighten this out!" he said enthusiastically, sprinting out of the room in a flash.

"Hm… well thank you for inviting me," Baljeet huffed.

* * *

**Isabella, Emily, and later Phineas.**

"So… do you serve anything other than lemonade?" Emily inquired, scanning the menu. This read as follows:

Phineas and Ferb's Lemonade Stand!

Special Today: Lemonade

Chef's Recommendation: Lemonade

Soup of the Day: Lemonade

Normal Items: Lemonade.

"Uhh, yes actually, right here at the bottom," Buford pointed out.

Unusual Items: Lemon-Iced Tea.

"We'll have the lemonade thank you very much," Isabella replied, handing back the menus.

"So this is another one of Phineas and Ferb's creations huh?" Emily asked, looking around the quaint shop, "Never thought they'd actually turn a profit business."

"Yeah, it ended up nearly monopolizing the market, but the main production plant got a paper cut, and after that only this stand could remain running," Isabella said.

"I must say I'm still getting used to a lot of stuff here," Emily said, still looking around, "Much different then back home, for instance there's that Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, which has to be said twice…who names an Amusement park Old Abandoned Amusement Park anyway?"

"The Fireside Girls and I tried to figure that out, and we're still not sure, but the park's main attraction was a Sap-Themed ride."

"Well that would explain why it closed down," Emily said dully. Buford delivered the lemonades, and the two sat in semi-awkward silence for a while. The doors suddenly slammed open and Phineas stormed into the stand.

"Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere!" he said upon seeing Isabella and Emily in the stand as well. Isabella's caring blue eyes for Emily turned into ice cold razors upon settling upon Phineas. She stood slowly, and began to slowly pace around him, his own eyes following her cautiously.

"Is that so. And why would that be Phin?" she said, using his nickname with a venomous tongue.

"Um… I finally thought it over… and you're right, I'll tell you where Ferb is," he said, eyes tracing over to Emily, who he beckoned over to the other two. Isabella cast a wary glance at her boyfriend, who continued, "But you have to hurry, we may already be too far behind to find him!" Phineas grabbed Isabella by the hand, which in turn grabbed Emily, and lead them out of the store at a breakneck sprint, heading toward Baljeet's house.

"HEY!" Buford shouted after them, "You have to pay for the lemonade!"

* * *

**D-Ferb and Ferb.**

Ferb ducked behind a pile of rubble, breathing furiously. Blaster and gun fire hailed all around him, the rebellion attempting to cover his and D-Ferb's escape into the woods. Many trees had been blasted away by tanks of the NA Imperial Guard, and in turn several buildings had been leveled. D-Ferb was close quarter dueling with a NA commander with swords, the rebellion evidently succeeding in driving back the black-clad soldiers.

"You, come on!" called the commander of a squad of four rebellion soldiers, who sprinted up to meet him. "We can't protect your escape if you aren't escaping! And that goes for you too!" he continued, whipping a pistol and shooting D-Ferb's opponent in the head in one swift movement. D-Ferb rushed over, and the now group of six began running toward the woods, ducking behind a fallen tree as a NA machine gun opened fired upon them.

"How long have you all been hiding out?" D-Ferb inquired, angling himself for a rifle shot.

"Since before the coup, we had a sense there was a change in the winds, so we split before it took place. We were waiting for you to join us."

"I needed to get someone to help us, so I decided to get one of the other dimensioners, naturally Ferb came to mind."

"Charmed!" Ferb replied sarcastically, pulling the pin on a recently obtained grenade and lobbing it over the tree. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the sky following the grenade throw, then widened in shock. A black speck was hurtling out of the sun, barely visible, but horribly real. "Everyone down!" he shouted, as the sound of eight machine guns was hurled into the commotion of the fray. In the confusion Ferb was knocked down, his last memory being hot tracers whistling around him, and of a burning sensation throughout his body.

* * *

**Phineas: *slow whistle* Oh man…**

**Me: Yeah, took me a while to write it, talk about a twisted plot.**

**Phineas: I'm involved in the story and I'm lost. Still, it seems cliché to keep calling the rebellion, well, the rebellion.**

**Me: You're right; we need a more creative name. Which is why there will be a poll posted on my profile which lists a few options for names of the rebellion. Next chapter will be a namesake one, "Double Crossed and Back Into the Fray." It will mostly be sixth dimensional, hopefully less confusing.**

**Phineas: Hopefully. Now loyal readers, PLEASE read and review, unless you want DasSchnabeltier to want to use the security system on you.**

**Me: Well, security system/punishment chamber at the very least. I at least hope this story isn't turning into one of those 'sequels which suck so bad that the even the prequel seems horrible now' if it is, please let me know. Now it is time for Post Chapter Thoughts with Geninkitty: **

**Geninkitty: Thanks, and you don't have to apologize 'bout the chapters, summer vacations got in the way for me ^-^; But, I'm back now! Can't wait to see how this all ties together, it's coming along nicely!**


	8. Back Into the FrayA Transition

**Me: Hola, Guten Tag, Bonjour, ****Здравствуйте, whatever. How we all doin?**

**Phineas: What was that last one?**

**Me: Russian.**

**Phineas: Cool! Well anyways, this is a somewhat short chapter, transitional.**

**Me: Yeah, certainly. Next one will be a lot better I promise!**

* * *

"I simple refuse to believe this; it's ridiculous and scandalously ludicrous!" Emily said, standing in a very perk position with arms folding in a most disparaging way. Standing around her was Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving. Phineas and Isabella had been trying to explain to her the entire Sixth Dimension story, while filling in details for Irving **(A/N: Remember he's from the 1 ¼ Dimension)** and she was not buying a piece of it.

"Listen chick, we're tellin' the truth!" Buford snapped, causing everyone in the group to throw him a very disproving look.

"An entire new dimension, how could anyone believe such thing could exist, and if it did what caused Ferb to go into it?" Emily asked, turning to face Phineas, who let out a long sigh.

"Emily, Ferb has changed a lot since you knew him in Britain, he's quite the fighter. Sure, he may talk about just as much when he was five, but he was right in saying he has come a long way from blocks and towers! Here!" he shouted, reaching into a cabinet in Baljeet's wall. He withdrew a sword hilt form it, eyes softening for a moment as he held it shimmering the light. He flicked the switch on the handle, and with a loud metallic snap, the blade whipped itself forward, reflecting the setting sun on its sinisterly sharp edge. "He made this… for the event in question," Phineas said, handing Emily the inactivated Vibro-Blade.

"But… Ferb would never…" Emily said… running her hand up the blade slowly.

"And this, this too!" Baljeet said, reaching into the same cabinet, and finding an electro grenade. Emily grasped this too with unbelieving hands, her eyes flitting back and forth between the two weapons.

"Im… impossible…" Emily replied, throwing the two weapons away from her in horror. The group took on a more somber tone as Phineas raised a hand in response. His eyes were a lot darker that the lot remembered as he turned to face Emily in the darkness of the twilight gripping Baljeet's room.

"Granted, the evidence we have shown you is a tad unbelievable, this is true. But what cannot be mistaken are these…" Phineas whispered, pulling the short-sleeves of his orange and white striped shirt up, revealing something no one had known about. A shimmering scare lay across his left shoulder, and embedded in his right shoulder was a dark grey slab of metal. "The scars of war never fade," he finished bitterly. "I'm not saying you have to believe it to be true, but take a chance and roll the dice. Trust enough to hold your breath and take a leap!" he whisked the canvas from the portal, revealing the metropolis of 6th Dimension Danville. Baljeet began making the necessary configurations to activate the portal fully.

"Ferb is in there, Emily," Baljeet said over the mechanical whirring noises, "The question remains do you want to go in there after him."

"I… I don't know!" Emily said, her voice cracking a little as she looked into the vortex beyond the metallic ring. She reached down and fondled for a moment with the forlorn Vibro-Blade, passing her finger over the previously unnoticed signature of Ferb embedded in the hilt. Isabella placed a hand on her shoulder, and bent down to Emily's level.

"When Phineas was sucked in the first time, by Doofenshmirtz's invention, I went through exactly what you're going through, Emily. Ferb knows what is in there, we met the other Ferb as well, and I never lost hope we'd find Phineas. It's going to be a long trip ahead, you need all of your strength to find him, but have faith, and you can make it through," Isabella said comfortingly, meeting Emily's eyes. Buford began to try to make a gagging motion, but Phineas' elbow quickly ended that gesture.

"There's only one way to know, and with how well you two know each other, take the leap of faith for him," Phineas said. Emily's now watering eyes affixed themselves to the portal with a longing and ready glare.

"I'll do it…" she whispered, standing up and facing the gang. Baljeet nodded in satisfaction, Buford made an accepting gesture, and Phineas with Isabella embraced her in a swift hug.

"We'll be in the center of town with this portal, so be ready, and stay as a group!" Baljeet said, tuning the final adjustments. Buford was the first to leap into the vortex, vanishing in an instant. Baljeet gave Emily a few pointers in how-to's dimensional travel before leading her into the portal as well.

"I never thought…" Phineas whispered, standing in front of the NA banner depicted in the portal with sullen eyes. Isabella walked up behind him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. The two exchanged a solemn glance before stealing a quick kiss, and leaping into his portal themselves, re-entering the sixth dimension.

* * *

**Me: Yes, I know, it's short. It's for a dramatic transition, so hold on here please.**

**Phineas: yeah, the next chapter we will return to Ferb and his ordeal.**

**Me: And see Emily's reaction to the Sixth Dimension…**

**Phineas: Duh, Duh, Duh….**

**Me: So Please, read, review, and wait for the next update!**

**Post-Chapter Geninkitty Thoughts: geniuses, as always! I don't blame Emily at all for feeling a bit uneasy, it's got to be a lot to take it.**


	9. Awakening and Capture

**Me: Aaaaaaannnnnd we're back! Ello govnas and loves!**

**Phineas: First Russian… now British? You need to pick a nationality DasSchnabeltier, which is a GERMAN name…**

**Me: I am American, we are a country of immigrants, and all nationalities are American.**

**Phineas: Wow… sound logic, I give you props. Into the next chapter I presume?**

**Me: But of course, and, cue the awakening!**

* * *

**Ferb and D-Ferb:**

"How stable is his condition…?"

"We're not sure; it missed his heart by millimeters, but cause severe internal damage…"

"I just hope he is going to be alright, we need him to remain alive…"

The confused mish-mash of voices filled Ferb's weary head, causing it to spin and his body to shudder violently. He inhaled sharply as whatever wounds he had received rubbed against the bandages that stiffened and surrounded his limbs. His entire figure ached, that familiar warmth beating in his side, twanging slightly. A small groan escaped Ferb's lips, and the muttering around him ended.

"Ferb? Can you hear me?" a strong German accent asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes… why the… stereotyp…ical… question…?" Ferb said, his voice cracking a bit with pain and humor. His eyelids tweaked open slowly, snapping shut under blinding medical lights. "Where am I..?"

"The hospital in the Old Danville Port, abandoned for several years after the Dimensional War… you were shot Ferb, bad," D-Ferb said, turning the doctor.

"No… really..?" Ferb replied.

"There were about ten bullets throughout your body," the doctor said, "One of them passed not five millimeters from your heart, and you've been in surgery for about five hours. We never expected the NA to all in the Air Force so suddenly, seems they really want Ferb, well, our Ferb out of the way."

"Cause he's leading the resistance, correct?" Ferb said, regaining strength and snapping his eyes back open. The hospital room was dark and dingy, a small shack overlooking the sea. Several bright lights were available, and there was a full set of sterilized medical tools, no doubt taken without permission by the resistance. The doctor was one all too familiar to Ferb however, whose eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ah, yes, you remember from your first visit, the flashback at the very least. This is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, our Doofenshmirtz at least, not the evil scientist described in your dimension.," D-Ferb replied, "And yes, I have been made the leader once more of the resistance, now called the Alten Verbündeten, Old Allies."

"God is everything you name in this dimension German?" Ferb asked, rolling his eyes, and then stopping quickly, it made his head spin.

"I'm German, so as long as I am the leader then yes," D-Ferb replied. "But that is not what matters, you see Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is right, the NA will stop at nothing to defeat me, and the entire Alten Verbündeten organization, we need your assistance, as well as your friends…" D-Ferb ended with an apprehensive trail off.

"What..? Ferb asked, eyes narrowing.

"Based on your wounded state, and the successfulness of the coup, we need all the help we can get, we need Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, everyone who helped last time, except Irving… who we all know… snuffed it," D-Ferb said. Ferb looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Then what was the point of putting me through all this? You think you can drag me back here to the sixth dimension and have me fight for my life just to say it wasn't needed?" Ferb snapped, bolting into a sitting position. The blood rushed out of his head, the room swam suddenly… and Ferb blacked out….

* * *

**Phineas and the Gang:**

"And you thought I made it up!" Phineas said, a small smile etching itself across his face as he and Isabella stepped out of the portal and into the dark alley located by Baljeet. He, Buford, and the pair where eyeing the place suspiciously, Irving had the blankest look on his face, but Emily was in fits of excitement and hysteria, all very different reactions to arrival in the Sixth Dimension.

"You weren't kidding Phineas, look at this place!" she gasped, peeking out behind a corner. "This is something out of science fiction novels; I'd never believe it all existed!" Emily began to step out into the street, but Phineas quickly snatcher her arm and drew her back into the alley.

"Emily, I know it's a lot to take in, but ask anyone here minus Irving, it is also anything but safe. Be careful, and follow us," Phineas said, taking on a shockingly serious tone. Emily nodded apprehensively, and Phineas handed her a small pistol.

"But I…"

"Not now, but you are going to want it should anything bad happen," Phineas explained, checking that the rest of the small squad had weapons as well before looking out of the alleyway. "Alright, so I assume that's the parliament building, or the chancellery, that would seem the best place to start looking for clues as to what is going on here."

"But friends, if the coup Phineas described was successful, what would have become of our old allies?" Baljeet inquired, a tone of sadness emanating into his words.

"They'd be dead, or y'know, in hiding," Buford replied bluntly. "So Dinner Bell, what is the plan then?"

"We need to know more about the coup d'état that just occurred."

"Well then, wouldn't perhaps, a museum be a better option for our inquires?" Emily piped up, eyes flitting around the group. Phineas turned sharply, then paused with his mouth open.

"Yes actually, good call, we should start at the Danville Museum. I wonder if they have the large bone in this dimension," he wondered out loud, before turning back around and signaling to the group to follow him out of the alley.

The experience was surreal, Buford, Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet were stunned by the futuristic buildings, vehicles, and machinery in what was once barren and scorched landscape. Irving was fascinated with the double-look a-likes of people he thought he knew. Emily was simply astonished the whole thing existed, the Sixth Dimension, she hadn't known Phineas and Ferb in modern times for more than a week and she was strolling down a street in the Sixth dimension.

"You there, halt!" came a sudden deep voice. Phineas and the gang froze on the scene in a rush of panic. Slowly the group turned to see an armed patrol of three mean goose-stepping down the sidewalk. The roads around them grew quiet, windows snapped shut, lights flickered off, and people made the best attempts to make themselves scares. The patrol was upon them now, and the shimmering new rifles were raised to eye level. "Present identifications please."

"Uh, come again?" Phineas asked confidently, inwardly yelling at himself, but buying time. He reached behind himself and drew Isabella closer to him, shielding her.

"Identification cards, present them now," the solider repeated, poking Phineas in the chest with his rifle.

"Oh, yes of course, let me just see here…" Phineas replied, reaching into his pocket. He fumbled an energy grenade, the Vibro blade, and finally a small bad with several black orbs in it. "RUN!" he shouted, throwing one to the ground and causing a large bang followed by a huge cloud of black smoke. All in all not his best plan, but it seemed to work momentarily.

"Wait what?" Irving and Emily asked, whipping around. Phineas rolled his eyes and began to drag Emily along, while Buford hoisted Irving into the air. As the guards ran through the cloud, the smoke turned into ink, blinding them. The group sprinted away, dodging random blaster fire as the soldiers attempted to hit them while wiping the dye from their eyes.

"Ah dang!" Phineas shouted, slamming the group against a wall. A line of patrolmen were already stationed against the leading street, rifles pointed in firing squad manner. Phineas whirled around and saw another squad lining up, the three man patrol rounding the corner as well, and the commander facing the group with flaming eyes.

"You are all under arrest," he said, the malice in his voice unmistakable.

"No we are…" Phineas was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder from Isabella. He looked back into her remorseful eyes, and lowered his fighting gesture as she shook her head slowly. With numerous clangs and bumping noises, Vibro-Blades, Electro-Grenades, smoke bombs, and side-arms fell to the ground, followed by a solemn rising of arms. Phineas surrendered.

* * *

**Ferb and D-Ferb:**

Ferb awoke this time to the sound of truck engines humming, and jittery vibrations as the vehicle pitched and weaved along an obviously unpaved road. He felt much stronger this time coming around, and sat up without a care, minus a little light-headed feeling.

"Awake again are you, you gave us quite a scar last time around," D-Ferb said, "But Doofenshmirtz says you're stable enough to be moved, so I decided to show you something. We made a revelation earlier in the resistance's forming, headed by Buford."

"What would that be…?" Ferb inquired.

"You'll know it when you see it, took us some time to get used to it," D-Buford said as the truck rolled to a stop. Three AV soldiers stepped out of the truck, saluting the three as they too got out. A few scientists in lab coats were scurrying around, Buford went off to meet with them.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ferb gasped, taking a step back and widening his eyes. They followed the sharp ridged edges of the building, sliding upwards toward the spiraling tower, and then settling on the slate-gray iron doors. "This thing still exists…?"

"Yes, Ferb, this is what remains of our Phineas' fortress, and what's more is, it's nearly operational," D-Ferb said, a mix of pride and apprehension in his voice. 'With this we could try to make an army to challenge the Neuer Auftrag, isn't it great?"

"I… I don't know what to say… how can you even stand to look at this?" Ferb said, flashbacks of his own duel with D-Phineas swirling around his head. He sat down on the trail-bed of the truck, fixing his eyes on the ground, where they settled on something disturbing. His small pale hand reached down, and lifted the small metal orb to eye level.

"Oh… right," D-Ferb said, realizing the seriousness Ferb felt here. His own eyes rested upon what Ferb was holding, then took a small step back.

"Yes, I didn't think you of all people would have forgotten," Ferb said, a cynical humorous tone whipping through his British accent. He flung D-Phineas' robotic eye back to the ground, then crushed it beneath his heel.

"Ferb, what has to be done must be done, you have to understand that!" D-Ferb snapped, becoming suddenly cold toward his alley.

"In doing so, must I betray my conscience?" Ferb asked, eyes shifting up to meet D-Ferb's. "I shall assist in whichever way I can to help you reclaim Danville, but I don't approve on how it is being done."

"I understand, and thank you," D-Ferb said, leading Ferb toward the steel doors, a weak smile appearing on his face. It hadn't been his idea, but with Ferb helping he may just be able to assist the Sixth Dimension one last time.

* * *

**Me: Well, that is certainly an issue.**

**Phineas: I'm arrested? What is up with that?**

**Me: Hey, worse stuff has happened, hasn't it? But believe me, you folks thought THIS chapter was a shock, you have no idea what I have in store.**

**Phineas: I must admit your drabbles here seem amusing in comparison.**

**Me: Second rate, but wait and see what I can really do with a plot after this chapter. Read and Review please.**

**Oh, and this chapter must be posted Un-Beta read, our dear friend Geninkitty's computer is out of order, wish her best of luck with repairs. Danke!**


	10. Plot Twist Time

**Me: *Whispering into Phineas' ear***

**Phineas: What, no, it can't be! You monster! You-**

**Me: *Pushes Phineas into security system* Alright, just giving Phineas a little heads up about what is to happen. Stay tuned and ready ahead. **

* * *

**The 1****st**** Dimension, Perry:**

The little greenish monotreme lay resting under the tree in the backyard, warming his fur in the sun. His leg occasionally twitched, eye drifting lazily open at any noise, but simply relaxing. Perry was enjoying a day off, his owners were out enjoying who knows what, but Perry wasn't giving them a thought, he needed these days off. Phineas and Ferb's ideas never were any problems, so Perry wasn't paying it much mind.

Across the street, Pinky the Chihuahua was in disarray; Isabella still wasn't home. She had left with that new girl, who was crying, and wasn't home. Pinky had yapped and yapped until Isabella's mom had to put him outside. He was scratching at the fence, until something clicked, and Pinky whipped around. He stamped on a mushroom and was suddenly sucked down a tube into his agent lair, a light brown fedora with a dark leather band dropping onto his head. Wanda Acronym popped onto the screen, with a surprised look on her face.

"Agent P, what are you doing here? Professor Poofenplotz isn't up to anything, she's still being unfrozen from that awful hairspray incident," the Division Leader said, checking her notes. Pinky held up a picture of Isabella, with a worried expression on his face.

"Ah, your owner, well isn't she normally with Phineas and Ferb, Monogram's Agent P's owners," Acronym said. She picked up a communicator to the other division, "I'll double check their whereabouts for you then, shall I?"

Perry continued to rest, beginning to drift into a warm snooze. His reverie was suddenly shattered when the small wrist communicator fired up, vibrating and whining its way into Perry's mind. He chattered in an annoying manner, and then opened the small built in screen. Major Monogram appeared, his mono-brow furrowed in anxiety.

"Uh… oh! Hi Agent P, fancy talking to you on this secret frequency," Perry rolled his eyes, "Err, ahem, Agent P, do you know the location of your two owners, Phineas and Ferb?" Perry shook his head, his expression darkening dramatically. Major Monogram also took on a more somber air before continuing, "I think you need to come down to the lair immediately." Perry was now deeply troubled, and saluted the Major before bolting down the tree tunnel and placing his trademark fedora on his head, running his hand along the rim as his eyes narrowed at the screen.

"Agent P, for two weeks three years ago your owners, Agent Pinky's owners, Baljeet Rai, Buford van Stomm, and Irving Stevens vanished without a trace, you know this too be true, partially, we sent you to find Agent G once more during their absence. We believe it may be time for our organization to become involved in their affairs, since the last time it became dangerously entangled in our own world. Agent P, your owners, and the rest of the children mentioned, are currently fighting for their lives in another dimension." Perry fell of his chair, gasping for breath. His head was spinning, Phineas and Ferb… war… what was going on?

"Agent P get a grip! We need the best you have to offer! If these two dimensions were to cross, like we already have evidence of from cameras in the Rai household, the full-on consequences could be catastrophic. We are sending the three best agents at our disposal, starting with you, Agent P, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry slowly rose, the room still spinning around him. He saw the anguish in the Major's face, Carl standing by with tissues and bicarbonate soda. He thought back to all the times with Phineas and Ferb, his owners who he loved dearly. Perry knew he would have to fight to keep them safe, from whatever the OWCA and his own heart required of him. He stood at attention and saluted, a small tear escaping his dark chocolate eyes.

"Good now to introduce your companions in this mission, first off is the fellow Agent P from Wanda's division, Pinky the Chihuahua!" Pinky somersaulted into the room, shaking like no tomorrow but with an anxious and determined look on his face.

"And your final ally, we have the best agent in the British Animal Spy Union who arrived a few weeks ago, Perry the Platypus, I would like to introduce you to Agent UK (**A\N had to do the pun)**, Kiki the Fox!" In a flash the light-haired fox skirted into he room, slinking around like an indescribable shadow. Perry and Pinky whipped around, trying to keep pace with the sleek agent. Before either of them knew what happened, Kiki's tail traced itself under Perry's bill playfully, and Kiki herself stood amist the two agents, her own eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"It appears you all already know each other, this is simple serendipitous!" Monogram said. "Oh, and to cover the trans-species confusion, here!" Three needles descended suddenly from the sky and dug into Perry, Pinky, and Kiki. With three sudden inhales of breath the agents survived for a moment. "The effects will last for about a week, just watch it if you find your owners. Special nanobots have been injected into your brain and spinal cord, allowing the three of you to be able to communicate telepathically. It's an experimental science, deemed too risky for human testing, but you know, live and learn."

_Earth to Perry, earth to Perry, come in Perry_. Perry twitched; a light feminine British accent was filling his mind. He looked over and saw Kiki staring at him.

_This is Perry, I read over!_ His own telepathy voice was very deep, and had a strong Australian accent. Perry was taken aback by it himself, and smiled suavely.

_Amigos! Amigos! I think we have a mission! _Came a light Spanish voice from Pinky, who was pointing urgently at the Platypus-Mobile. Perry and Kiki nodded and the group rushed over to the flying car, as Monogram called over.

"Oh, but we need more correspondents in that dimension, you need to contact some allies of their gang to assist as well." Perry contemplated for a moment, before scrolling through files on his handheld. Soon he came to the "Trapped in Sixth Dimension and Require Assistance, Military Skills .

"You have a fake letter exactly for this situation?" Major Monogram asked. Perry nodded excitedly. "That's a little creepy there Agent P. But whatever works for you to get the word out." Perry quickly emailed the files, and told everyone about the portal in Baljeet's house.

* * *

**Fireside Girls.**

"Alright girls, this is our moment!" Addison yelled, flipping through the Fireside Girl's Manual for the "Retrieving Friends in Sixth Dimension" section. "Our troop leader needs our help, and we have to be there for her, right?"

"Right!" the assembled Fireside Girls Troop 46231 said, saluting quickly. They began to get dressed in cameo-gear, opening their own cabinet of Vibro-Blades and other P&F weapons Isabella had supplied them with. Each gave a farewell notice to their mothers, saying it was a camping expedition, and soon were marching in single file formation toward Baljeet's house, to the tune of "Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?" They quickly ran into Jeremy and Candace in the park en-route.

"Atten-TION!" Addison shouted, and the small squad all clicked their heels in unison. Candace and Jeremy looked up perplexed. "Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

"Yes..?" Candace replied hesitantly.

"Jeremy James Johnson?"

"That's me," Jeremy replied with the same nervous voice.

"The Militant Wing of the Fireside Girls requires your assistance in saving Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and their friends from a horrible fate in the Sixth Dimension."

Candace laughed hard before saying, "Yeah, okay, I'll play your little child's game, here's ten bucks, knock yourself out." Addison took the ten, then looked back up at the romantic pair… she decided not to argue. The group of girls continued to march until they entered Baljeet's bedroom. After taking a few minutes to settle down Ginger's obsessive tendencies, they activated the portal.

"Girls, I'm not going to lie to you, this mission will be one of the most difficult and gut-wrenchingly brutal of our fifteen year old lives, but we need to accomplish it flawlessly. I know Isabella and the rest are in there, and it's up to us to get them out, so who's with me?"

"We are!" the group replied, and with a final look around their own dimension, Fireside Girl Troop 46231 dove into the Sixth Dimension portal, fearing and expecting the worst was about to happen.

Unbeknownst to them, the OWCA agents were hiding in the shadows, waiting for just this opportunity. In quick fashion, Perry, Kiki, and Pinky slunk back into the Platypus-Mobile, all shared nervous and farewell looks at each other, and drove headlong into the vortex themselves.

* * *

**Me: That was hard to write actually, I'm thinking of the plot-line strain this is gonna place on all future chapters until they all get reconciled.**

**Phineas: Oh man, that's gonna suck to write.**

**Me: I have a headache, but it will be a lot of fun, watching all the lines twist and turning around each other until finally being woven together at the end, or not, who really knows. For those of you who think this is all a little much, say so, for those who think I'm giving you a revved-up story, fasten your seat-belts, you're in for the ride of your life!**

**Phineas: And how! I cannot wait to see what happens.**

**And now, Post-Chapter Thoughts with Geninkitty: I for one think it's going perfectly, the separate plot lines add to the suspense! As usual, great job!**


	11. Threads of a Plot Line

**Me: *Cracks knuckles* Phew, this is gonna be a rough two chapters, four to five plot lines I gotta handle in one go.**

**Phineas: *Fanning me with a towel* YEAH! But you can take it, come on! **

**Me: Thanks Phineas, I know I can, I AM READY WOO (It's spirit week in School when I began writing this, I'm very energetic) And thank YOU Vegetable Samosa.**

**Vegetable Samosa: No problem!**

**Phineas: I really question your imagination sometimes….**

* * *

**Phineas and the Gang:**

"Everybody here..?" Phineas asked, shifting to an upright position against the cold stone wall, his head spinning from a blunt impact of some sort. His deep blue eyes began to adjust to the low light levels, and they scanned the room cautiously. Isabella was lying on a small cot, a few bruises and scratches but none the worse for wear. Baljeet was also out cold, resting in a sitting position on the wall not too far down from Phineas. Irving was strewn hap-hazardly on the floor like a rag doll. Buford was covered in bruises and actually chained to the wall; Phineas remember vaguely he wouldn't go without a fight. Then there was Emily, who was fully conscience and leaning against the bars of the small cell with an introspective expression on her face, deep in thought.

"Yeah, other than Buford we didn't try to resist after you were knocked out Phin," she said, looking up at him. Phineas attempted to stand, leaning heavily on the stone wall behind him.

"Then… why are we all covered in bruises…?"

"Punishment I'd assume, for what Buford DID do," Emily replied, a sharp wit piercing her accent, though certainly not humorous. Phineas couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Of course it was Buford, eh?" he joked beside himself, looking at the unconscious bully.

"He is a rather odd character, isn't he?" Emily asked, also warming up to the conversation. Phineas laughed a little at the memories shared with Buford on numerous occasions.

"You should try him in thumb wrestling sometime, he's Danville's undefeated champion," he said casually, inching his way over to Isabella's cot. He rested a hand gently on her forehead, placing a few loose strands of hair back into place.

"You really like her, don't you?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to Phineas, who looked up dazedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… we've been dating for three years now, in fact the only reason we know about all of… this," Phineas spread his arm wide all around the room, "Was one of my more… over the top attempts at getting attention from her." Phineas and Emily laughed for a little while.

"And now I'm in here after Ferb," Emily said, her own eyes flitting downward.

"Emily... listen. Ferb by all means did not want to come here if he could avoid it, but… this dimension's Ferb was in great need of his assistance, he didn't want anyone else involved."

"Yet here we are, eh?" Emily replied, "And it certainly appears Ferb's assistance proved successful."

"As far as we know, Ferb could very well be in the same situation, both of them could be." Isabella suddenly stirred in her sleep, and Phineas went back to tending her. Within a few moments she too was awake, and she began to try to have a word with Emily.

"I know… what Phineas says… is true. You have to expect… the unexpected here, everything is reversed and simply unbelievable," she said, reflecting back on her own experiences, "At least you… never had to meet this dimension's Phineas… he was horrible."

"Truly… here," Phineas unfolded the picture D-Ferb had given him on their last trip. Emily shivered, her own eyes fixing on the shimmering mechanical one. All three of them snapped their heads upwards and Phineas tucked the picture away as the distinct clicking of jackboot heels suddenly made their presence known. Three guards appeared at the cell door, eyes fixed in a cold and militaristic stare.

"You two!" the middle man yelled, opening the door. The other two soldiers snapped their rifles upwards, each pointed and both Phineas' and Isabella's heads. "Up, come here." Isabella, with the help of Phineas, rose slowly, and the two walked over as the door snapped shut. The pair exchanged a last forlorn look with Emily before being lead forcefully away by the two guards.

* * *

**Fireside Girls:**

"Get down!" Adyson shouted, diving into another shell crater in the suburbs of Sixth Dimension Danville. The small band of fireside girls quickly followed suit, dodging behind columns of buildings, hitting the deck, or otherwise seeking some shelter from the onslaught. The NA was on its full offensive, artillery, aircraft, machine guns, and blaster fire were all beginning to take their toll, and the girls were surrounded.

"We can't hold them off for much longer chief!" Gretchen shouted from across the street, holding a sniper rifle tight against her body as an artillery shell pounded into the ground in front of her. Adyson grimaced to herself while slamming another clip into her own machine gun, deep inside she knew Gretchen was right.

"Girls! Escape Plan 3.14159!" she shouted, reaching into her side pouch for her smoke grenades. The rest of the gang followed suit and soon the Fireside Girls were sprinting out from the cover of a cloud of molten black smoke. They rendezvoused on the outskirts of town, breathing hard and covered in sulfur fumes.

"There was never anything said about a coup, I thought this place was ruled by machines!" Holly said, trying to knock soot out of her hair.

"Times must have changed, or else we wouldn't exactly have to be in this mess would we?" Adyson snapped back, taking off her shoe and shaking ash out of it. The girls were indeed in a state of confusion; they had teleported into the heart of town and were immediately pounced upon by NA members. They had been fighting for the past hour, and were completely exhausted.

"We need to find a way to locate Isabella and the rest of them, or else we're going to be stuck here forever," Katie suggested, and the rest of the girls lapsed into thoughtful silence, the fading sounds of battle creating an impressive backdrop against the blood red setting sun.

* * *

**Ferb and D-Ferb:**

"You're kidding me…" Ferb said, leaning over a monitor of one of the scientist's computers, his eyes narrowing.

"No sir, I'm not, one hour ago an interdimensional warp was created in the center of Danville, and eight human beings were sent through it, along with three less complex organisms," D-Buford replied, showing Ferb the results of the scanner. Ferb began to think of who it could be, no one else knew of their adventures in the Sixth dimension.

"It could very well be our good friends the Fireside Girls, the troop Isabella leads," he concluded, "Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Katie, Rachel (**the new blond one)**, and Ellie (**the new brunette one)**… what could the three smaller organisms be?"

"Anything from a microphage to an elephant, our scanners aren't that accurate, we can only tell if it's human or not," D-Buford replied, "Sorry."

"Well this is simply 'V'underbare," D-Ferb said, hopping down from the second floor though a decent sized hole and landing amongst the two, "Just what we need, another group of innocent lives running around in a civil war."

"At least they came here of their own fruition," Ferb replied, "I can only imagine what they are going through," he continued, laying his head into his hands. D-Ferb looked down at his other dimensional self with pity, before developing an idea.

"Ferb… perhaps you should send them a welcoming party, it'd be a great opportunity to test our new inventions," D-Ferb said, leading Ferb away from the monitor.

"I'm not sure Ferb… I mean… I wasn't okay with the plant to begin with, and the vehicles themselves are unconventional," Ferb replied, looking downwards.

"Yes, but you were the one who designed them after… those vehicles in that video game… what were they?"

"Choppers, from Halo," Ferb replied, flicking the light switch in the larger body of the factory on. With numerous electric clicks, huge ceiling light banged open, shedding light on a line of vehicles that were exact replicas of Choppers.

"We need to retrieve those girls Ferb, and you're the one who designed and knows how to operate these vehicles, I can assign you my best strike team, none of them will get hurt," D-Ferb said, snapping his fingers to summon a squad of elite soldiers. Ferb looked around at his creations, the nodded sternly.

"Haha! Good man Ferb!" D-Ferb said, slapping him on the back with pride and smiling broadly. Ferb responded with a small smirk, putting on a biker's helmet while assigning the team to their vehicles. He revved the motor of the first bike, feeling the power behind the single large front wheel, the roar of the engine clearing his head for a moment. Ferb gave his dimensional twin a thumbs up, snapped open the doors to the garage, and hurtled out into the night with the other riders.

"Alright then men, now is the time," D-Ferb whispered, turning to the workers in the factory, "I didn't want to tell Ferb what I discovered, but now we can do it and liberate them, SOLDIERS!" he shouted, "To the Danville Prison."

* * *

**The OWCA: (Begins during the Fireside Girls' Fight)**

Perry, Pinky, and Kiki circled the battle below cautiously, a cloaking device engaged to try and avoid the aircraft commencing strafing runs.

_We need to help them… We need to help them!_Kiki was mentally screaming, having to be held back by Pinky to stop her from leaping from the small craft.

_Kiki, we can't, it'd compromise our mission, we can attack the NA, but not when the Fireside Girls are around,_ Perry replied, staring down into the midst of the combat. Suddenly a plume of black smoke erupted around the battle, and Perry chattered vigorously. _Now! Go, go, go! _He yelled, putting the Platypus Mobile into park and springing himself forward, with Kiki and Pinky hurtling down with him moments later. They landed in the center of the fight, each agent adjusting their own fedoras before leaping full blown into the fray.

_Kiki, take care of the snipers in the windows and the roofs, Pinky, you can take the riflemen along the adjacent wall, I'll handle the tanks and artillery!_Perry ordered, and the two agents on his left and right nodded curtly before sprinting to their missions.

Pinky somersaulted toward the riflemen, who were stunned to see a Chihuahua in the battle. Within a few moments though, Pinky's small paw nailed the lead guard in the Adam's apple, causing him to collapse gasping for breath. The remaining soldiers then commenced to fire toward the tiny dog, who evaded every blaster shot, leaping and dodging closer, until he hook stepped another guard, tripping him into the rest of the column, giving Pinky the opening to snatch and snap the rifles. He jumped to the end of the column, and snapped the pressure points of every soldier in the street, until the road was full of paralyzed bodies, with Pinky standing in the center panting furiously. With a sharp crack however, a sniper rifle bullet rocketed near Pinky, impacting the ground near his left leg.

The sniper inhaled slowly, reloading his rifle carefully as he exhaled. With most of the ground enemies eliminated, the room was deathly still; only the occasional tank shot filled the silence. A sudden rustling snapped his attention to the doorway behind him, which creaked open slowly. Nothing however, appeared to enter the room, but a constant rustling noise was inching closer, driving the poor solider insane. Wildly he began to fire shots in all directions, until his eyes found the source of the rustling. A slink and sly fox was sneaking its way around the room, and upon being discovered, jumped him. Kiki dodge the bullets with great agility, wending her way around the entire room with immense speed until she jumped-kicked the sniper down, landing lightly on her paws and scurrying off to her next target. One by one she sneaked up on NA snipers, and without noise or struggle eliminated them, clearing the buildings in great succession. With their missions done, the two agents Kiki and Pinky turned their attention to Perry the Platypus.

The whisking sound of the shells sent chills down the monotreme's spine as he lunged forward. The ground all around him was bursting as the tanks locked their fire upon him, becoming clouded in their own gun smoke. Perry was aiming for the tiny opening the driver had, just beneath the gunner's turret on these tanks. A smile curled on his bill as Perry withdrew a weapon Monogram had encouraged him he bring, shurikens. He leaped backwards over an incoming tank shell, twisted in midair, and launched the small star shaped object toward the tank. The engine of the tank roared as it suddenly sped forward, crashing into a building after racing along for a few hundred meters. The other tanks were just as easily dispatched, as soon Pinky and Kiki began to assist.

_I got this one!_Pinky shouted, ripping open the hatch of a turret before leaping in himself. Perry and Kiki stood by stunned as a mixture of shouting noises and the sound of flesh-on-flesh impacts filled the tank. The turret of the vehicle then rotated slowly, and then began to rapid fire at the other vehicles. One by one the armor around them transformed into a dozen smoking columns. The tank commanded by Pink motored over to the two amazed agents, before Pinky popped out of the top. _Are you two coming or not?_He shouted. Kiki and Perry exchanged overjoyed smiles before leaping into the tank with Pinky and driving away from the wreckage of Danville.

* * *

**Phineas and Isabella:**

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Isabella screamed, tears pouring down her face as she tried to fight her shackles. The guard standing next to her nodded in agreement, and Phineas' nearly unconscious body was dropped to the floor, his back covered in whip lash marks.

"You… monsters!" he gasped out, crying out in pain as the crack of the whip snapped against him again. Isabella gasped, sobbing deeply as Phineas tried to stand only to be beat down again.

"Tell us what we want to know!" a voice over the loudspeaker rang no emotion present at all but rage. "Are you or are you not the group who fought against our Phineas and Monogram in the Dimensional War?"

"You… will... never break us…" Phineas spat, kneeling now and gasping for breath, the stinging of his skin nearly blinding him.

"Phineas please! Just tell them!" Isabella gasped, pleading with the stubborn boy. He looked upon her with sorrow, but continued to shake his head.

"If the girl will not tell us for his sake, perhaps he will break, shackle him!" two cold iron chains snapped around Phineas' wrists, dragging him against the opposite wall. "Take the girl!" The burly guard unshackled Isabella, and threw her to the center of the room. Phineas looked up, and gasped to himself as he saw the cold torture master raising his arm, the blood stained leather of the whip shining bright as it curled behind him.

"NO!" he shouted as the arm swung downward, stopping mid swing upon hearing Phineas' voice. The guard smiled cynically before turning to see the broken teenager. "Alright… alright fine! We are! Me, Isabella, Ferb, the rest of them, we came to try to get Ferb back, it's all true..." Phineas began to sob, the shackles coming off and allowing him to run over to Isabella. He hugged her tightly and shielded her from the whip, eyes streaming with tears of pain and sorrow.

"Very well, then your punishment shall be as ordered. Take them away, make sure they do not know," the voice said, and two darts were fired from the darkness surrounding the pair, injecting them with tranquilizer. Phineas instantly felt drowsy, as did Isabella.

"I'm so sorry…" Phineas said, holding Isabella close as her eyelids began to droop. She returned the hug with tired arms, pulling him gently to the floor with her, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Shh… it's…alright," she said before giving into the drowsiness, Phineas not far behind. The Neuer Auftrag soldiers grabbed the two unconscious bodies remorselessly, and began hauling them to the large battleship stationed nearby, preparing to take the prisoners north to the camps with the rest of the political opponents.

* * *

**The remainder of the gang (Emily, Baljeet, Buford, Irving):**

Emily, Baljeet and Irving sat together on the bed, pondering the outcome of Phineas and Isabella's capture. Buford was pounding on the bars of the cage, as he had broken out of the shackles, yelling in fury. The guards posted outside the prison were standing with electric prods ready and full of worried expressions.

"Stand away from the bars," one of them said, almost ready to stab Buford.

"No way man, you're letting' me outta here, you hear?" he shouted, fists pounding the lock of the cage. Emily, Baljeet, and Irving looked up and Buford was sent across the room with a sharp electric crack, landing flat on his back and moaning softly.

"Buford, do calm down, your efforts to escape are unable to do much at this moment," Emily said, kneeling down next to his body and trying to calm him down. He grumbled momentarily, before standing up to pace the room sending glowering stares at the guard posted.

"I can only imagine what are friends are going through, these Neuer Auftrag people are extremely more cruel than the machines," Baljeet said, a worried expression striking his face. Emily passed him a sympathetic glance, herself deeply concerned for her two friends. The two guards in front of the door suddenly clicked their heels, causing the group to look up. Four more guards entered the hallway, saluting the two already posted.

"You are relieved of your post soldiers," came a strong German accent as the salutes ended. The two guards passed suspicious looks with each other upon this.

"That's a negative sir, we have our orders to stay on duty no matter what," the first guard said.

"Hm, well that's a shame," the voice replied. Two of the group of four raised their right arms slowly, and the hole of their sleeves erupted with machine gun fire. The other guards were quickly blown away, and the remaining men turned to face the gang, lowering the hoods of the uniform.

"You!" Baljeet said, standing up cautiously and then saying, "Them…" D-Ferb stood alone in the group of four, surrounded on either side with three of the old machines, their red eyes gleaming in the gloom of the hallway.

"I can explain on the way," D-Ferb said, shooting open the lock of the cage with a pistol, "But we have to move, _schnell_!"

"Who is he anyway?" Emily asked, running out of the cage with the other three. D-Ferb managed to respond as the gang turned the corner of the hallway.

"I am the Ferb Fletcher of this dimension, _Nett sie Kennenzulernen_," he said, extending an arm while trying to run at the same time.

"Oh a pleasure to meet you, Emily Kinney, nice to meet you," she responded, shaking his hand politely. A look of pure shock crossed D-Ferb's face, but she didn't pay it any mind.

"They have noticed us sir," one of the machines said **(A/N, the voice sounds like Auto from Wall-E)**, indicating the alarm that was suddenly blaring.

"I know Unit 1, but keep moving we're almost there!" D-Ferb barked.

"How exactly did you know to free us?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, ever since our little dimensional voyage, our scientists designed a device to measure inter-dimensional warps, we knew you guys showed up before any of the Neuer Auftrag did."

"How fascinating," Baljeet responded.

"Shut it nerd, we need to focus on getting out of here!" Buford snapped, aiming a punch at his alley. Baljeet dodged it however, and the gang pressed onward. They rounded one final corner and arrived in a massive garage, filled with machines and NA guards firing across at each other, searchlights casting blinding rays all across the concrete floor.

"We need to get to transports, move! Move! Move!" D-Ferb barked, dodging a spray of machine gun fire from a guard tower. The gang was covered by fire from the army of machines surrounding them, and soon piled into a convoy of halftrack trucks. With a sudden roar of motors, they sped away, the sounds of war fading into the distance.

'What are the machines going re-activated?" Baljeet asked after a short while of traveling in pitch black silence.

"After we were sent into the woods by the coup, the members of the resistance, now called the Alten Verbündeten, discovered the remains of our Phineas' factory, which is now serving as our hideout. Your Ferb was against the idea, but with our forces in such small numbers it was necessary."

"You know where Ferb is?" Emily asked, her heart leaping with joy, "That's the whole reason we came here, oh, I cannot wait to see him."

"Yeah… but he's not in the factory at the moment… we sent him on a mission," D-Ferb said.

"Oh really, what would that be?" she asked, growing more interested in the goings ons of the Civil War erupting around them.

"Well, evidently your dimension's Fireside Girls arrived in this dimension shortly after you, so they are needed to be retrieved, and Ferb was sent to do so," D-Ferb replied, "He should arrive by morning. On that note of missing people, I do hope you all know the whereabouts of Phineas and Isabella." The faces of everyone in the vehicle fell, none of them wanting to say what happened.

"Well, a little before your rescued us," Emily said cautiously, "the two of them were up and taken by two of the NA guards, said they needed interrogating. We are as of yet unsure what happened to them, other than that the information needed was on a… life or death notice."

"Oh God…" D-Ferb said, lowering his head into his hands, "It has to be whether or not all of you are from the first dimension… which if the NA knew could cause the ferocity with which they have been chasing you to increase tenfold. Would Phineas and Isabella be ones to break?"

"With torture, not a chance," Emily responded, then she thought, "But Phineas cares a lot about Isabella, if they were tortured separately they would be fine."

"But if Phineas was shown Isabella being tortured…" Baljeet added.

"Then there's every chance in the world the NA knows by now," Irving added on.

"I'll take in then they do know, which means the NA will be taking them north to the camps," D-Ferb responded, stress now filling his voice, "We need to stop them, it will be impossible to attack them while they are in the camp, not without a massacre occurring."

"Then we will have to attack them by sea en route!" Baljeet concluded.

"What are the odds however the NA would find out about Phineas' feelings?' D-Ferb interjected, trying to find a way to make the current situation untrue.

"They watched us for a long time, there's no way they couldn't know," Emily said, "So I am afraid we must assume the worst." A dread filled silence filled the vehicle as each member contemplated the worst for their taken allies.

"See, this is why I don't have a girlfriend," Buford interjected, aimlessly destroying the mood. The rest of the group shot him an ice cold look, quickly ending his jab at humor.

* * *

**Fireside Girls:**

The squad lay huddled close to each other, trying to evade a bright white searchlight and battalions of searching soldiers. After clearing the city, the soldiers had fanned outward in search of the Fireside Girls, calling on most of the division in the city.

"I'm trying to tap into their radio frequency," Gretchen said, fiddling with a home-brought radio, "But apparently our dimension's technology isn't the same as theirs, I can't seem to get it."

"Well just try to keep it down, we cannot afford to be captured," Adyson responded, making a hushing motion with her hand. Two guards were approaching, grass and twigs snapping beneath their boots. Suddenly the group heard static, and the marching stopped.

"Attention all men, there is a rouge tank on the loose, possibly hijacked, you are to report to base and redeploy in an attempt to stop it, move out!" came a harsh voice from the radio, and soon all the NA soldiers in the area had vanished, leaving the forest deathly still. The girls gave a combined sigh of relief.

"That was a close one…" Milly said, standing up slowly and looking around.

"Yes but without any means of contacting our allies how do we know how to find Phineas and Isabella and the Gang," Ginger asked, leaning up against a tree, "and Baljeet," she added with a pining tone.

"Girls, I don't think we have to worry about it, the opportunity will present itself with time," Adyson said, trying to rally their forces. As if on que, the sound of motors rumbling in the distance appeared, and soon the girls were pinned against trees with bright headlights from several motorbike like vehicles.

"Well hello there lasses," came a British accent, and Ferb Fletcher stepped out silhouetted by the headlights, "Fancy finding you all wandering in the Sixth Dimension."

"We only came in after the group who came in looking for you!" Adyson shouted back.

"Oh, and who would that be?' Ferb asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Phineas, Isabella, and Emily," she replied, taking a step closer. Ferb's hand snapped upwards, halting her.

"Commander Zhao, make sure these young ladies make it back to the factory on time, I need to contact Ferb about something," Ferb replied, "I'm sorry fireside girls for putting you through this, it was not by my decision." With that Ferb hopped up on his vehicle, revved the motor with anger, and sped off toward the factory, eyes narrowed with fury.

* * *

**Me: *is on the floor panting* Oh… my… God… over 4,000 words… that was something else!**

**Phineas: yeah, I can't believe you stuck through with it that long.**

**Me: Sorry for the really lengthy chapter everyone, but I really needed to find decent ways to tie 5 plot lines down to 3 for simplicity issues. Next chapter will hopefully be a little shorter, Phineas and Isabella need rescuing, and after that… well… no more spoilers, I'm in too deep already.**

**Phineas: So please read and review everyone!**

**After Chapter Thoughts with Geninkitty: Wow that IS a long chapter! Great job handling all the story plots at once, and you're grammar is getting better; I barely had to make any changes!**

**Me: Thank you very much, and I added this note to Over Complexity (which if you still haven't read you should) but do you all know that Phineas and Ferb are actually making a made for TV movie where Phineas and Ferb go to an alternate dimension to fight a more evil Doofenshmirtz.**

**Phineas: Who I should love to mention possesses and army of none other than... machines!**

**Me: Coincidence, probably.**

**Phineas: Conspiracy, maybe.**

**Me: You decide, but I just think the whole thing is dang funny :D (Further information can be found at the P&F Wiki under the context of "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D)**


	12. Beginnt der Kampf

**Me: Ah what a glorious few days for the Fanfiction community. MissyMeghan3 was kind enough to notice, and I would like to thank all the authors, readers, reviewers, and fans of Phineas and Ferb who placed this Fanfiction world to over 1,000 stories.**

**Phineas: It's been an honor to be such an accepted TV series and fandom.**

**Me: And now, the continuing of my contribution…**

* * *

**The division in this chapter will be: Phineas/Isabella, The Gang (D-Ferb, Ferb, Fireside Girls, Members of Old Gang), and The OWCA.**

**The Gang:**

"I never thought I'd see this place again…" Baljeet said with awe as he and the rest of the group rescued from the prison stepped out of the halftrack and into the rising sun of an early morning. The steel of the tower shone bright in the new sunlight, casting a shimmering reflection onto the part below.

"Wow… what is this building?" Emily asked, staring up at the very peak of the tower, and around at the gaping holes, shell craters, and the various mechanical pieces strewn across the ground.

"This was our Phineas' main laboratory and fortress during the Dimensional War, we lost a lot of men taking it, but it was a decisive battle," D-Ferb replied, looking around the gutted factory. "However currently it is our home base, we are rebuilding the army of machines for our own purposes."

"Now that's what I call ironing," Buford said, kicking absent mindedly at a grasping robotic claw. Emily, Baljeet, and D-Ferb eyed him with a stunned and curious expression. All their heads snapped upwards as a roaring motor was heard in the distance. Soon the sound grew very loud, and the group could hear the clinking of metal, the sharp noise as the teeth of the wheels bit into he ground. Within a few moments Ferb was dismounting the vehicle, eyes blazing toward D-Ferb.

"Ferb!" Emily, Baljeet, and Buford shouted, faces lifting immensely. A sharp, cold chance from him quickly silenced them, their faces fell.

"You!" Ferb spat, jabbing a finger at D-Ferb in midair, "With me, now…" D-Ferb's expression was deeply concerned as he turned with Ferb and began marching toward the building.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, trying and failing at keeping a poker face as he looked into Ferb's darkened eyes.

"My whole family! All my friends, my girlfriend! What the bloody hell is everyone I care about doing here in the sixth dimension! I told you explicitly not to invite them, the whole reason I am here, is so they wouldn't have to be! What were you thinking?" Ferb shouted in tirade, arms waving madly and his accent overwhelming the words he was saying. D-Ferb took a step backwards, stunned at the normally cool and collected ally who was now filled to the brim with rage.

"Listen, Ferb, you were shot, injured, out of commission, the AV needed help, now! We expected you to be that help, and at the time you couldn't be. Plus, it wasn't us who invited them here! Ask the boy that you call brother!" D-Ferb yelled back, his own German accent flaring, the sparks visibly flying across the room at Ferb.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ferb asked, arms rising defensively.

"They teleported here of their own accord Ferb, after you told Phineas to keep your secret!"

"And you didn't help them, like you sent me to do with the Fireside Girls? Phineas, Emily, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford mean so much more to me than them, they're family and the best of friends, why didn't you help them?"

"We couldn't afford to, our own men needed tending to! I had to prioritize!"

"Then at least tell me, instead of keeping it in the shadows for myself to discover, when it was too late to help them. My family was in danger, not that you would know anything about caring for family!"

"That's enough!" D-Ferb shouted, and his fist plunged its way toward Ferb, slamming him hard in the cheek and sending Ferb's stunned body crashing to the ground. Within moments Ferb's leg snapped around, bringing D-Ferb to the ground as Ferb spun into a standing position. The Fireside Girls, Emily, Buford, and Baljeet, along with numerous Alten Verbündeten members rushed into the main room, where D-Ferb and Ferb stood circling each other slowly.

"That was a cheap shot," Ferb said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"You deserved it, you know very well what my family has went through Ferb, you were there, you killed my brother," D-Ferb replied.

"He was already lost, don't you see! That mechanical monstrosity that I destroyed was your brother no longer!"

"So what if he was lost? He was family, there had to have been something we could have done!" D-Ferb said, voice cracking slightly. Ferb's stance loosened a bit, he was finally realizing it.

"You… you never gave up on him, did you?" Ferb asked, stepping out of his fighting position and looking toward D-Ferb, who averted his eyes.

"You can have no idea…" he whispered slowly, and trench coat billowing behind him, D-Ferb marched out of the room. Emily rushed over to Ferb, throwing her arms around him. Ferb stood stalk still, and responded slowly.

"Emily, love?" he said, looking at her slowly.

"Yes?" she replied, loosening the hug, worry spreading across her face as she saw the hurt in Ferb's eyes.

"It's time you know the full story of what happened here. Come with me. The rest of you!" he yelled at the assembled AV team, "Find my brother." With those closing words, Ferb stretched his arm around Emily and began leading her up the stairs to the tower where he defeated D-Phineas.

* * *

**Phineas/Isabella:**

Isabella stirred first, lazily rocking back and forth on a hammock, embedded in total darkness. She blinked slowly, attempting to stare out into the nearly tangible darkness, but to no avail.

"Anyone here?" Isabella finally decided on calling out, stretching her arms into the darkness blindly. Suddenly the whole room shook from some sort of impact and Isabella fell, tumbling toward the opposite wall. She heard a sudden rush of water, and her eye snapped open. The rocking, the darkness, the sounds of the sea, Isabella had the shocking realization that she was on a ship. Isabella began to panic, standing up suddenly and trying to feel her way out of the room, when suddenly her hand touched something soft. She poked it, and it moved.

"Hm? Not again Lord Banana… I shall vanquish you…" came the sleepy but clear voice of Phineas Flynn. Isabella's hand wandered toward the sound of his voice, and began to try to nudge Phineas awake.

"Huh? What? Oh… it's dark," Phineas said, the tranquilizer still having a powerful effect on his mind.

"Yes, yes it is," Isabella said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Isabella… Hi, where are you?" Phineas asked, stretching his own arms outwards, and eventually finding Isabella. "Oh, there you are Isabella," Phineas chortled to himself upon changing his usual phrase.

"Phineas, do you remember anything of what happened beforehand?" Isabella asked apprehensively.

"We're in the Sixth Dimension again…" Phineas said, sitting up on his hammock and non-verbally telling Isabella to do the same, "And there was a coup…"

"Phineas, we were captured by the coup, they tortured us, well, mainly you…" Isabella said, running a hand up Phineas' back and wincing as he hissed out in pain.

"Ahh…. Yeah, yeah, I remember that now…" Phineas said, wrapping his own arm around Isabella's shoulders before continuing, "The Neuer Auftrag, captured us both, and now where are we?"

"I think we're on some kind of ship, I kept hearing ocean noises and the whole room is rocking back and forth, albeit subtly," Isabella said. Phineas sat in silence for a few moments, analyzing this.

"So we're being transported, but to where?" Phineas asked, standing up and beginning to pace the room. "Oh wait, this may help," he suddenly said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small flashlight. It clicked on and revealed the cell to Isabella and Phineas, by no means improving their mood.

'This is… depressing," Isabella finally decided upon saying. The cell was nearly all metal, with numerous pipes and wires running the length of the ceiling. There were two woven rope hammocks, one of which was occupied by the pair, a solid steel door, and a porthole.

"Hm, porthole," Phineas thought, getting up and looking through it. "Well you were right about the ship, we are at sea. It's nearly all icebergs, we're north, really far north."

"To the camps," came a cold, nearly hissing voice. Three NA officers stepped into the room, escorted by six soldiers. "I am Gunther Lutjens, your humble captain for this, cruise," he decided on saying, a sadistic smile curling around his mouth.

"What do you mean, the camps?" Phineas said, whipping around but halting as the escort raised their rifles.

'Work camps, for those political prisoners who cause a little too much trouble for their worth," came the harsh reply. "I just came to inform you of a few of this voyages commodities, meals will be served to your room, there is no leaving this by the way, and upon any signs of resistance we are not afraid to use force. Enjoy…" the NA guards turned slowly, and marched from the room, slamming the steel door shut. A small flap opened in the door, and with a final blast of a rifle, Phineas' flashlight was blown shut.

* * *

**The OWCA:**

"All soldiers report to sector 9-43-28," the radio in the tank barked, sending chills up Perry's, Kiki's, and Pinky's spines. They had been on the run since the Danville Battle, and the hijacked tank radio gave nothing but bad news.

_How long do you all suppose it's going to be before we're caught? _Perry said, peeping out from the top of the turret. A sudden loud bang to the vehicle's left announced the arrival of Neuer Auftrag armor.

_Not all that long._ Kiki replied, locking the coordinates for the enemy tanks into the turret. Perry snapped the hatch shut as it began to rotate as Pinky fired up the engine.

_Hold on to your horses amigos, this is gonna be brutal!_ He shouted, gunning the tank forward and into the battle. _We're going to need some sort of plan B though._

_I'm one step ahead of you Pinky._ Perry replied, fiddling with his PDA in between loading a shell into the barrel of the tank. Kiki initiated the fire sequence, and the gun roared loudly, and blasted the shell forward, turning one of the enemy tanks into a smoking column.

_Hey, they all got some soldiers coming our way, Perry we need them taken out!_ Kiki ordered, rotating the barrel toward the second of the oncoming tanks. Perry nodded curtly and leaped out of the hatch, dodging laser fire and diving into the crowd of black clad men. An explosion rocked the battlefield, sending Perry and the NA soldiers collapsing to the ground. A charred Chihuahua and fox came tumbling toward Perry, who rose quickly and began running, guiding his fellow agents onward.

_When's that helping coming again?_ Pinky asked, coughing heavily.

_Just about now, we don't have back up though, the most we can do mates is run!_ Perry said, as the Platypus-Mobile flew into view, landing in front of the OWCA agents. _I know however, how we can find assistance, I have this tracker from the OWCA for my owners. Since Ferb went in alone it would be easier to find him. Come on! _The small band of agents leaped into the platypus mobile, and Perry gunned the engine, launching them into the sky. Flak began to burst all around them, spreading shrapnel all around the tiny craft.

_This situation's gonna get worse, we all got company!_ Kiki shouted, pointed behind the platypus mobile were three jet aircraft were racing in, making a beeline for the tiny craft.

_Hold on tight, I'm gonna do a split S!_ Perry said, and began to initiate the maneuver. He yanked back hard on the throttle, adjusting the dive flaps as they went. The small craft plummeted, spinning slowly and pulling out just at treetop level. The three jets attempted the maneuver, spinning over precariously. Perry turned in his seat and watched, biting his nails, he hoped this plan worked. One by one the jets plowed into he ground, leaving a huge smoking pyre upon impact. _Gotcha,_ Perry gloated to himself, computing Ferb's DNA into the tracker and rocketing off into the horizon.

* * *

**Me: I'm fairly contented with this chapter, another transitional one, but still very important.**

**Phineas: It's gonna pick up soon, so hold on tight. Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing, we really appreciate it.**

**Me: And thank you all for being a part of the fandom, you all rule! Be sure to check out my new story also, entitled "Who is Nag?" I think it's decent enough. Well, read, reviewing, and check in next chapter! For those of you who do know the story, expect another update in one to two days.**

**And now, After Chapter Thoughts with Geninkitty:** Wow, all I can say is this is EPIC. Just a fantastic job, keep it up!

**Me: Thank you very much!**


	13. Revelation

**Me: Wow, gotta keep three FF's running now, please check out the other stories "Who is Nag?" and "The Turning of the Tables" the latter of which features the talents of Princess Rosalie Hale.**

**Phineas: and we all get amazing superpowers, I have four mechanical arms!**

**Me: Yeah… Dock Ock is my favorite super-villain. ANYWAYS, read the new chapter, now darn you!**

* * *

**Ferb and Emily:**

"And then…" Ferb stabbed his Vibro-Blade straight upwards, then rolled to the edge of the tower and nearly falling off, before stopping short. "If it wasn't for Phineas giving me that extra grenade, I certainly would have died."

"He's a great brother the way it sounds," Emily said, getting up from her sitting position and walking over to Ferb. He smiled, something people rarely saw him do.

"It really feels great getting a lot of this off my chest, Phineas doesn't like to talk about it much, he saw most of the legitimate combat," he said, taking a seat and dangling his legs off of the edge of the spire.

"It was all to save you, whatever this; Major Monogram did to you…"

"Torture Emily, Phineas showed you his scar, and believe me that's not the worst of what happened to our group. We were twelve when it all occurred, twelve year olds shouldn't be through that, and certainly not a second time," Ferb lowered his eyes, then wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt. Emily hesitated for a moment, and then placed her arm around Ferb's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He trembled for a moment, and then one by one the tears and sobs escaped.

"Shh... It's alright…" Emily cooed gently, patting Ferb on the back.

"I just… I don't know where Phineas is… and he… he came right for me… and Isabella both times… he's my brother and I… and I…" Ferb gave way, and just laid in Emily's arms sobbing.

"We're going to find him Ferb, and no one else is going to get hurt, don't worry," Emily said, relaxing her grip on Ferb and looking him straight in the eyes, "It's going to be alright."

Ferb sniffled for a moment, before raising his own eyes to meet hers, wiping away a few tears. He smiled warmly, eye red and still shining but nonetheless a smile.

"I didn't want to come back you know," he said, looking back down thinking, "But this dimension's Ferb told me all about what was going on, I needed to do something to help."

"You know it was that Ferb who got us out of prison," Emily said, and Ferb's eyebrows snapped upwards.

"Yeah, he sent most of this… Alten Verbündeten in with him, all of the new machines. I got to meet him, he personally escorted us out," Emily said, slowly reassuring Ferb. "I think he only didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry."

"Maybe you're right, thanks," Ferb said, giving Emily a hug. After they broke apart, the two sat awkwardly for a few moments, not quite sure what to do next. Emily turned her head away slightly and blushed furiously; Ferb rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous expression. Their heads snapped upwards as the clicking sound of army boots thundered up the stairs. Three AV guards appeared, and saluted the pair, who stood up quickly, standing erect without a word.

"Herr Kommandant!" The first guard said, taking a step forward.

"Yes, officer?" Ferb asked, saluting back. Emily watched carefully, her eyes unreadable.

"We have found your brother." Ferb and Emily exchanged anxious looks, and began to follow the soldiers, neither wanting to know the full outcome of the search.

* * *

**The OWCA.**

Perry's hover car raced toward D-Phineas' renovated factory, on the deck and at breakneck speed. The trees swayed dangerously as the sonic boom swept up dust and leaves from the ground.

_Do you think we could slow down, just a little?_ Kiki asked nervously, holding tight to the edge of the craft. Perry shook his head, and then nodded it toward the towering factory ahead of them. He then gave a dangerously confident smile, and then pointed straight up.

_No por favor! _Pinky shouted, shaking his head vigorously.

_Ah come on mates, where's your sense of adventure!_ Perry laughed, and pulled back hard on the stick. The tip of the Platypus-Mobile pointed skyward, and the three agents were shoved back in their seats by the G-Forces. They skyrocketed into the upper cloud layer before Perry leveled the small craft out, grinning wildly. _Alright, I do have to be softer on the landing so we can sneak in, relax everyone._

The hovercraft spiraled downward, the cloaking device re-activated for complete stealth. Perry angled the car downwards, and it landed nearly silent on the flat top of the factory. The agents leaped out and in synch threw themselves into the shadows with barely a noise. Perry leaned in and began to listen in on a conversation coming in through an air vent.

_That's Ferb's voice, and Emily's…_ he said, eyes narrowing. _They're going to a meeting with, this dimension's Ferb, about Phineas' location!_ His heart leaped, this was going to be a snap.

_That's awfully serendipitous..._ Kiki said, frowning a bit. Perry shrugged; he wasn't going to question their luck.

_What are we going to do about him? _Pinky interjected, indicating a guard who was marching toward the pod of agents. Perry and Kiki exchanged nervous glances.

_He's an ally of Phineas, Ferb's and Emily's, we can't attack him._ Kiki insisted, moving to hold Perry back.

_But we can't risk the OWCA being discovered, do you all really want to be relocated?_ Perry retorted shaking her off briskly. He somersaulted toward the guard, leaped up, snapped his neck, and landed silently. Kiki and Pinky looked on with awe; the whole process took about two seconds.

_You really are the best the US-OWCA and offer Agent P_, Kiki said, a unique smile curling on her face. Perry rubbed the back of his neck and loosened his collar with an anxious expression. Pinky rolled his eyes.

_Shouldn't we be moving now?_ He asked, nudging Perry onwards and kicking out the air vent. One by one the agents plummeted into the air vent, grabbed the ledge at the end, did a midair somersault, and landed on the pipes that traced the ceiling. The scuttled along these pipes and into the war room, where Ferb, Emily, the Fireside Girls, and the Gang sat at a round table with several other officers while D-Ferb and three AV guards paced, discussing the plan.

Perry cringed at the militaristic German accent, "We need to send this plan into operation immediately, Phineas and Isabella are being taken north to the work camps that the Neuer Auftrag has established for political prisoners. They are on a lone battleship, the_ NAV Ruhe_, which is about a day's voyage north of our main port. The only ship fast enough to intercept her is our own light cruiser, the _AVN Suzuya_, which we do not believe powerful enough to take on the _Ruhe_."

"Does that matter, our goal is not the sink the enemy ship, but to save Phineas and Isabella," Ferb said, several of the generals nodding the agreement.

"Yes but dear friend, can we really afford to be sending such an underpowered ship for the sake of two people?" replied the admiral of the AVN, and both D-Ferb and Ferb shot him cold looks.

"They came for us twice in times when our dimension needed saving Admiral, or have you forgotten you were one of the ones on both our Phineas' and the Neuer Auftrag hit lists," D-Ferb replied, and the admiral quickly held his tongue.

"We do need them rescued, and I will put it to a vote," Mark said, standing, "I for one am on the side of launching the _Suzuya _at dawn and sailing north, we will aid our friends in their darkest hour."

Almost as a single entity, the room called out a chorus of "Here, here." D-Ferb nodded approvingly.

"Then it is agreed, at dawn, the _Suzuya_ sails for war!" he shouted, and the room applauded. Ferb gave him a warm look, and nodded. The OWCA agents quickly realized their part in this plan.

_We can wire the known coordinates of the _Ruhe_ into the hovercraft, and disable her before the AVN arrives, _Perry suggested, tapping the wires that sat beneath him. Pinky and Kiki nodded briskly, and hurried back to the air vent as Perry finished gathering the information. The ocean was visible from the top of the tower, and Perry gave it a forlorn look before launching into the now evening air, his face more solidly determined than ever before in his missions.

* * *

**Phineas: Hey that chapter didn't involve me.**

**Me: Not much changed… you're still with Izzy on the ship.**

**Phineas: Hey that's my name for her!**

**Me: And yet in the other story you're as clueless as… yeah I don't have a good metaphor.**

**Phineas: The P&F episodes don't air chronologically, why should our interviews?**

**Me: Okay, now you're talking timeline stuff, stop… my head hurts. Please read a review everyone!**

**And now, after chapter thoughts with Geninkitty: Like always, total awesomeness! And less and less mistakes, keep it up!**


	14. Naval Warfare Part: 1

**Me: And welcome to "Double-Crossed and Back into the Fray, which I am sad to say is not going entirely on schedule.**

**Phineas: Well, mainly just not as popular as we estimated.**

**Me: But, that's life, win or lose you see the battle through, so we would love to thank everyone who continues to read and review on this Fanfiction, THANK YOU ALL!**

**Phineas: Yeah, you folks rock, and keep up your own stories as well.**

**Me: Speaking of which, anyone heard from Princess Rosalie Hale, I haven't in a week or two, and she was the one writing the next chapter for "The Turning of the Tables."**

**Phineas: Kinda an important role, y'know.**

**Me: Wow, this is the longest pre-chapter author's note yet; we actually have something to talk about!**

**Phineas: But now we'll have nothing to talk about for the post-chapter comments.**

**Me: … Dang you!**

* * *

**The OWCA:**

The horizon was painted a vivid orange as the morning sun just peaked over the chilling ocean, casting faint rays of warmth along the sky. Perry, Kiki, and Pinky shivered, the night had by no means been a warm one, and there were a few more minutes of flying left in their operation.

_Well, the _Ruhe_ is right there on the horizon_, Perry said, pointing to the low silhouette of the mighty battle ship. _How are we going to assist now?_

_We do not want to be on the ship after the _Suzuya_ finds her,_ Kiki said, pointing to the rear where the smoke from the Suzuya was just visible. _So we'll need to keep a watch on her._ Perry nodded, and pulled the hovercraft low, barely skimming the waves.

_I'll go in…_ Perry said, handing the controls over to Pinky. _Pinky knows how to drive American, no offense_ Perry said, looking back sheepishly at Kiki, who threw him a sarcastically annoyed look_ and you're the best fighter of the UK _the look changed to an embarrassedly pleased one. _If I do not succeed, then at least you two will be able to carry on the mission._ With a final salute to his fellow agents, Perry dove backwards into the frigid waters.

He resurfaced gasping, his muscles spasmodically shivering upon contact with the nearly frozen sea. Perry's beaver-tail snapped into action, and he flew toward the ship like a torpedo, fully determined and ready for his mission. _It must be the captain, then the motors, if there's time._ He thought to himself, back flipping onto the main battle deck, and looking up at the first of three eighteen inch rifles.

**(A/N, for those not a total WWII nerd like myself, a little bit of background. IJN Yamato was a ship that had the largest naval guns in history, 18", and the Ruhe is based off of that ship. The Suzuya is based off of another Japanese ship, the IJN Suzuya, which featured five turrets of eight inch guns and was a light cruiser. Thus concludes history class for the fanfic.) And yes, I know, speaking German, Japanese ships… Axis powers, BUT I SUPPORT AMERICA OKAY! **

Perry flattened himself on the main pagoda styled bridge, avoiding the thousands of NA sailors who patrolled the wood paneled decks. He back-flipped, then front-flipped, head over feet, feet over head up the side of the massive bridge. Perry twisted in between massive guns, numerous small machine guns, and other Neuer Auftrag soldiers. He finally appeared just outside the bridge, and eyeing the captain suspiciously, dove inside.

* * *

**The Gang (Ferb, D-Ferb, Emily, Fireside Girls, Irving, Buford, Baljeet.)**

Ferb paced the deck of the _Suzuya_ anxiously, his eyes fixed on the horizon while flitting back to D-Ferb on the fire-control deck. He was temporarily captain of the ship as Phineas was his step-brother. Emily came up behind him, offering Ferb a coat for protection against the frigid air whipping around them. He accepted it gratefully, and then pulled her in close.

"When the battle begins, I want you below decks, understand?" he whispered low, raising his hand to signal D-Ferb. Loud mechanical whirring filled the morning air as the turrets raised themselves, mighty eight-inch guns gleaming in the sun.

"I want to see this through with you," she said, shaking her head. Ferb grimaced; he didn't want this to be much of an argument.

"You can still be a part of the landing party, just be safe for the duel, please?" he pleaded, looking Emily eye to eye. She nodded softly, and turned to go, a weak smile showing on her pale face. Emily gritted her teeth, spun around quick, gave Ferb a peck on the cheek, and then bolted below decks. Ferb stood in shock for a moment, his face a blood red color.

"Ah-hem," he said to no one in particular, clearing his throat. Ferb loosened his collar before reaching down and shoving cotton into his ears. He raised his hand again, and then snapped his wrist down with a vengeance.

"FIRE!" D-Ferb shouted, barking orders to the commanders of gun turrets one, two, and three, which were in the front. The world stood still for Ferb as the ice cold silence of the morning air was shattered by thunderous explosions. The ship bucked and heaved as it launched six eight-inch **(A/N the inch of a shell is how thick it is diameter wise) **projectiles toward the _Ruhe_. The turrets snapped back to cruising level as men rushed to get them reloaded.

"Ten seconds!" Ferb shouted aft of the bridge as columns of water erupted around the enemy ship. "Lower six degrees, point three to port!" he shouted D-Ferb relaying orders down to the gun commanders.

"Leave it to a Brit to know naval orders," D-Ferb joked back, watching as Ferb paced the deck, the turrets rising again into firing position. The guns barked to life again, a horrid whistling noise following as the shells raced toward the _Ruhe_. Miss, miss, hit. A sheet of flame illuminated the enemy battle ship as two shells slammed into the aft deck near the latter turret. Seconds later another sheet of flame blasted from the ship, this time in front. Ferb's eyes narrowed, and then he dove for the deck.

"Blast!" he shouted, as six columns of water rocked the _Suzuya_, splashing the numbing water all over Ferb. He cursed silently and rushed inside the bridge, this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

**Phineas and Isabella:**

**Phineas: Finally**

**Me: Shut up, no mid story comments!**

Isabella woke to the violent rocking of the ship, nearly falling out of her hammock as something slammed hard into the decks above and next to the prison hold. She sat up slowly, a tad shell shocked. Isabella stepped out of the hammock, and leaped back into it. Her feet had slid into frigid water; the ship was beginning to flood slowly.

"Phineas!" she called over and Phineas fell out of his hammock in surprise.

"Huh? BWAH!" he shouted, rushing back in and shivering violently, sopping wet in chilling seawater. "Isabella, what's going on?"

"I think we're under attack," she commented as the ship fired back, a loud roaring bang flooding the lower decks with pummeling sound waves. Isabella jumped a little, and began putting her shoes back on as Phineas waded over, the room nearly up to his knees with water.

"No sense in getting you more wet than you are, considering I'm soaked," he said, putting one arm under Isabella's knees and another at her back. He lifted her slowly, then taking several steps away from the door.

A sickening crack-like explosion rocked the ship again, and with a fiery blast knocking the door aside and sheering the metal of the outer hallway. The water rushed out of the room, leveling out at about an inch. Phineas bolted for the open door, and began running toward the staircase at the end of the hallway, stepping over several NA soldiers killed by the second shell hit. He set Isabella down on the stairs and grabbed the rifles, handing one to her.

"We need to make it to a lifeboat, I have a feeling it's Ferb or someone we can trust coming after us, so we can make it out of here safely," Phineas said, and began to lead the way up from the bowels of the ship, Isabella close behind.

"You there!" a voice broke through his din of the battle, and Phineas whipped around. Without thought his rifle butt snapped upwards into the chin of a Neuer Auftrag solider, causing him to stumble back down the stairs. Blaster fire rained upon them from the top and bottom of the stairwell, so Isabella and Phineas somersaulted into the adjacent hallway.

"We really can't afford staying below decks," Isabella said, pointing behind them as another shot rocked the ship, and several bolts shot from the hinges of the area in front of them like bullets. Jets of water began leaking from the holes, and the ship listed heavily.

"I agree, but with soldiers flooding the stairwells and water flooding the ship, where can we go?" Phineas replied, firing at another squad of NA soldiers coming from the opposite stairwell. The _Ruhe_ shot back several feet in the water as its main batteries fired, slamming Phineas and Isabella into the side of the hallway. "And at this rate we won't last long on the ship as it is, neither of us are ready for this," Phineas said, grabbing Isabella's hand as several pipes burst overhead.

* * *

**Perry the Platypus! (Perry das Schnabeltier (No really, das Schnabeltier= the platypus, hence mah name, spiffy huh?))**

Captain Lutjens stood calmly as his mighty vessel cleaved the waters of the frigid sea. They were perfectly en route; the _Ruhe_ was six hours from the camps. The glass behind Lutjens shattered and a teal monotreme flew into the bridge, quickly sweep-stepping and knocking his guards out cold.

"Ach! Who are you?" Lutjens spat, reaching for a decorative sword on the wall and slashing it through the air dramatically. "You're an insurgent from the resistance, aren't you?" Perry chattered furiously, eyes narrowing as his arms flew up to defend his body.

"Haha, what a valiant effort," Lutjens said, leaning in slowly, the sword gleaming in the morning sun, "But alas all for naught. Ah!' he cried afterwards as he and Perry stumbled; the ship was under fire from somewhere. The general quarters alarm blared, and the first mate began shouting all men to battle stations. Perry shivered, wondering if it was too late. He stood up; legs shaky as the _Ruhe_ returned fire suddenly, once again rocking the ship.

"The dramatic duel then, amongst a naval battle, how heroic for your final rights," Lutjens said, wiping blood from his face as a black eye developed from being thrown into a window. He drew the sword back, and then lunged upon the platypus.

* * *

**Me: Battle cliffhanger!**

**Phineas: Very interestingly done, the follow-up battle should be a blast!**

**Me: Most certainly, read and review please while part two of the battle sequence in formed.**

**And now, after chapter thoughts with Geninkitty: Cliffhanger huh? Yep, that always makes a reader want more! Great job as usual!**


	15. Naval Warfare Part: 2

**Me: And we continue with Naval Warfare!**

**Phineas: Simply amazing, thanks all for reviewing those who do.**

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Suzuya**_:

Ferb raced down flights of thing metal stairs, occasionally gripping the cold iron railing as explosions rocked and slammed the speeding cruiser. The harsh noise of metal on metal banged and clanged all around him, the stinging smell of sulfur and fire singing Ferb's nostrils. A door to his left clicked opened and Ferb dove through it, appearing onto the deck of the _Suzuya_, which was to him an image of hell.

Shards of metal shrapnel had torn the decks; shells leaving vast craters flew through the air and into the wooden deck. Fires blazed as the undermanned crew tried in vain to corral them before being ripped to shreds by the torrent of debris. Columns of freezing sea water sloshed onto the broken decks from both the bow and shell explosion in the sea, some of the spray slapping hard into Ferb's face.

Ferb ran over and opened a hatch to the below decks, waving his arm madly at the group of volunteers assembled for the boarding party, gasping sharply as a razor sharp hunk of metal snapped the tiny door from its hinges. Emily burst forth from the darkness and wrapped Ferb in a tight hug, knocking the partially shell-shocked teen back a few steps on the pitching deck.

"In all this combat never knew if you actually could pull though," she whispered in his ear as Baljeet, Irving, Buford, and several Alten Verbündeten soldiers ran up the stairs after her. Buford began to make a gagging motion but an AV member nudged him with his rifle to keep moving.

"My dear it'll take more than a few shells and a rocking boat to knock me down," Ferb said, voice a tad deeper than normal, returning the hug. He then turned to the rising sun where the _Ruhe_ stood silhouetted, bracketed now and again by shell blast. "We're going to get my brother back; no one is standing in our way."

"Herr Kommandant!" An AV sailor approached and clicked his heels in a salute. "The craft are ready and at your disposal, the mission is on!"

"What exactly is the plan?" Emily shouted over a gun blast from the _Suzuya's_ main battery directly above the pair as they rushed toward the side rail guided by the sailor.

"An elite squad, similar to what Phineas planned for me but with that unfortunate little twist, we need to get to the enemy ship and are at sea," Ferb replied. "We have a solution, but it's pretty risky, you're sure you'll stick with me?" he continued, and led Emily to a gap in the guardrail. A fleet of tiny, lifeboat sized attack craft lay strapped to the side of the rolling cruiser, each fitting about ten men and a machine gun.

"To the end," Emily replied, taking Ferb's hand as they descended the creaky rope ladder to the lead craft. Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and a driver were waiting at the bottom in the tiny boat, Buford stepping on the tiny platform to man the machine gun. Ferb and Emily nodded softly to each other, and slammed the release for the attack boat.

The craft fell like a stone, rocking and shaking violently from the sudden release before impacting the waters below and being washed aside by the _Suzuya's_ wake. Several other boats pulled alongside the Gang's, and with a final revving of motors they headed into the sunrise toward the _Ruhe_.

"Ten minutes!" the driver shouted above the rushing of the boat. Large oceanic waves pummeled the tiny craft, and soon that would not be the only thing. From his vantage point atop the machine gun point, Buford saw the dual six-inch secondary batteries of the _Ruhe_ turning slowly to greet the landing force.

"Get down!" Buford shouted, ducking down as the barrels from the enemy ship let loose six sheets of flame. Seconds later six six-inch shells dove into the sea around the tiny craft, and within thirty seconds they fired again. Shells poured down upon the landing boats, knocking one clean out of the water and sending its soldiers flying, one of whom nearly landed on the Gang's but missed by inches, his head slamming against the steel railing and dumping back into the sea. Ferb gripped Emily tightly as they neared the muster of steel that was the _Ruhe_, cannons flashing wildly and shells landing around her.

"Five minutes!" the driver shouted, swerving hard as a white column of water erupted into the air, followed by two more nearby. Machine guns aboard the _Ruhe_ began firing as well, hot lead tracers pelting the water and metal of the boats. Ferb was surprised none of them had been hit, were they having this easy of a job doing it? His reverie was snapped as bullets slammed into the hull of their craft, ricocheting and slicing through the thin metal sheets. Ice cold water soon swirled around in the bottom of the ship, and Baljeet held his hand up to a gash in him arm, Ferb one in his leg.

"Thirty seconds!" the driver now shouted, the tiny craft now lost in the shadow of the pagoda mast, a large red triangle emblazed flag flittering in the breeze. Of the original fleet of landing craft, around ten had remained afloat after the shelling, and now pulling up against the side of the mighty battleship.

"Grappling hooks!" Ferb ordered, taking out a grappling gun and aiming at the side rails. All the soldiers and friends gathered did the same, hooks shooting up into the metal behemoth, and with a final salute around, began hauling themselves toward the deck.

* * *

**Perry the Platypus! (*Background singers* A-gent P…!)**

Lutjen's sword swooped down upon the platypus, who deflected it with a sharp piece of shrapnel and with all his might heaved the wicked weapon away from himself. Perry was panting hard, over seven years of battling an inept Doofenshmirtz had his skill lacking a bit over long period. He blocked five more vicious strikes before being kicked in the stomach by the captain's jackboot. The ship rocked violently and the monotreme shifted with the battle, his head swimming from the impact of the boot.

"The Alten Verbündeten sends me an insurgent and they don't have the decency," Lutjens said, grabbing Perry by the throat at lifting him to eye level, "To send me a good one?" Perry's eyes were watering as he watch the long cruel sword raise itself slowly, gleaming in the morning sun, and then it sliced sideways into Lutjen's neck. Perry was thrown aside as the captain spasms, falling to the ground and clutching the bleeding wound. Thought his haze of combat he saw a lean canine figure holding the sword with trembling paws. Lutjens gave a final spasmodic gesture and fell limp to the ground, the weapon clanking down beside him as Kiki dropped it, her eyes staring blankly.

_I didn't… but he was hurting… Oh my God…_ Kiki sank to her knees, the battle sounds in the distance faded from Perry's mind as he stood and walked slowly over to her, avoiding the body that now lay in the center of the bridge.

_Shh… it's alright… Why did… but how?_ Perry was just as shocked as Kiki; lowering his fedora the monotreme embraced the shivering fox lightly. Kiki leaned into Perry, in a raw state of shock at her own actions.

_I've never once… but when he was hurting you I… I couldn't help it_… Kiki stammered on, returning Perry's embrace. They were quickly rocked back to consciousness by another impacting shell, and they broke apart suddenly. _We need to go._ Kiki surmised, heading for the shattered window and signaling to Pinky in the hovercraft.

_Give me a minute!_ Perry responded, bolting over to the controls. After scanning the flashing buttons, switches and levers, Perry's thought process slowed… how was he going to stop the ship? A tap on Perry's shoulder alerted him to the reappearance of Kiki, who handed him a sharp metal hunk of shrapnel. Without looking up Perry took it, and slammed it into the control panel. The engines gave a mighty roar before dying, and all throughout the _Ruhe_ lights died, turrets stopped working, the mighty vessel became dead in the water.

_Now we need to get out of here, the AV is coming and our owners can't discover us_. Perry said, grabbing Kiki's paw and running out the window, leaping into the hovercraft Pinky had parked on the teetering bridge.

_We've done all we can_, Kiki followed up, looking back at the _Ruhe_, which was beginning to list heavily,_ for now._

* * *

**Phineas and Isabella, The Gang:**

Phineas stumbled back down into Isabella as an NA guard slammed his rifle but into Phineas' stomach. Isabella grabbed a sidearm revolver and shot down the sailors in their way and assisted Phineas to the next deck, which were two below where Ferb and the AV were just landing. Upon reaching the next floor, the lights of the ship snapped out, plunging the battle into complete darkness. The engines died down slowly, the turrets stopped firing, and as the velvet blackness arrived, so did both sides of the forces below decks.

"What just happened..?" Phineas whispered beside him to Isabella, arm extended fearfully as they continued to trudge in the general direction of the next staircase.

"I'm not sure, maybe the shelling hit the ships power," she replied, her eyes flitting cautiously from side to side, trying to find some gap in the darkness. The next feeling gave them both shivers, a sudden shift in gravity to the left, slowly but building fast. The ship was listing to port, its final death throw.

"We need to move now!" Phineas shouted, ducking suddenly as a hail of rifle fire came as answer. The pair began to fight hand in hand amongst the sailors, who had still not noticed the heavy list.

Above decks, Ferb raced toward the opening to the below decks, halting quickly as several sailors raced upward. An ammunition storage case behind them exploded in the heat of battle, and though Ferb felt the hot metal dig into several places of his skin, he continued to trudge forward. A silver blade then sliced downward in front of him, and Ferb leaped back, losing his balance on the water and blood soaked wood of the deck.

"Ferb, down!" Emily shouted, leaping over his body and striking a pressure point on the NA sailor, watching him collapse with satisfaction.

"But how did you…?" Ferb asked partially as Emily helped him to his feet.

"Fireside Girl patch, first one I got, 'Pressure Point Combat Skills,'" Emily replied smiling, striking down several guard with quick punches to the gut. "I don't trust the US."

"It's not so bad once you get used to their unique mannerisms," Ferb shouted over the din of combat, reaching for the sword that had fallen from the sailor's hand. He paused for a moment, examining it intensively. Ferb gasped; it was a Vibro-Blade, and yet it bore not the mark placed upon it by Ferb during their design. A copy, a fraud; the Neuer Auftrag was now producing _his_ weapons! Then he stumbled for the second time, and to his horror heard the gently creaking of the ship's massive bulk.

"She's sinking…" Ferb breathed out, barely audible. The he raised his lungs, "The ship is sinking!" All combat on the decks stopped, and one by one the sailors from both side of the conflict began to realizing how much the _Ruhe_ was listing heavily to port. In a split second the air of furious combat subsided, to be replaced by downright fear for every individual's life. Neuer Auftrag sailors swarmed to their own lifeboats, leaving weapons and armor clattering to the decks, while Alten Verbündeten members raced back to the remaining attack craft before they were flattened by the _Ruhe_. This left Ferb and Emily in a conundrum, the gateway to the below decks and Phineas was just in front of them, but beyond of that they could see the aft portion of the ship dipping into the water, sinister black-blue waves licking over the wooden decks.

"We need to save him," Ferb whispered, and Emily nodded in agreement, the two grabbing rifles and NA Vibro-Blades and diving into the blackness of the staircase.

Where Phineas and Isabella were creeping as silently as they could, only barely lashing out against Neuer Auftrag sailors in the gloom, they were still trying to get out. They could hear water flowing into the ship behind them, and still no patch of light was visible through the gloom. Suddenly a rifle blast came from the gloom, and struck Phineas square on the chest.

"Ah!" he called out, collapsing fast and gasping for breath, the laser feeling like a white hot burn against his skin. Isabella fired her rifle, and a light muffled cry soon followed. Another rifle blast followed another from both sides of the battle; until Isabella and the figure were engaged in hand to hand combat.

Kick followed punch followed block followed headlock followed arm-lock as the two people battled back and forth. Isabella was getting no more tired as the battle progressed, though the ship's listing was making it very difficult. Soon the two were battling on the diagonal slant of wall and floor, until Isabella gave a final heave and slammed the rival in his face, kicking him backwards and hearing him yell. A deep yell, a very British yell.

"Ferb?" Isabella shouted, running over and prodding around for the body. A small groan told Isabella she had found her ally.

"What did ya have to do that for…?" Ferb spat out, getting to his knees and clutching his head.

'But wait, if I just fought Ferb, then I shot…" though not visible Isabella's face grew horribly pale, "Emily!"

"I'm alright, just a tad bit of a graze off the old shoulder, nothing too much to worry about!" came the reply as Emily felt out Isabella and Ferb. "Though, if Isabella shot me, and I missed, and Isabella fought Ferb, who did Ferb shoot?"

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted, attempting to stand but collapsing, his head was spinning too much. Emily stayed behind while Isabella went prodding around, this time for Phineas.

"Yeah… he shot me," came the near deadpan sarcastic reply only a few seconds later, "And as much as I love talking in the dark with people who fought against allies, where is the top deck?"

"Only one more flight of stairs," Ferb said, leaning on Emily for supports and Isabella hoisted Phineas up as well. The pair wandered slowly up the final flight of stairs, and on the final step a torrent of water came rushing down the hatch. The _Ruhe_ became fully capsized.

* * *

**Me: And there we have it, the battle has come to an end.**

**Phineas: But the one to survive is only just beginning. **

**Me: That was an epically cliché ending line as well. Oh, for those of you reading "Who is Nag?" expect an update at least over the weekend, I just really wanted to get this done. Danke!**

**And now, After Chapter Thoughts with our great Beta-Reader, Geninkitty!: Wow, Kiki killing someone, Ferb shooting Phineas, Isabella shooting Emily, hand-to-hand combat in the dark, talk about DRAMA! Love it!**


	16. Capsized

**Me: Hey everyone! DasSchnabeltier here with the update of **_**Double-Crossed and Back Into the Fray.**_

**Phineas: You're being rather formal today.**

**Me: Quite Mr. Flynn, quite.**

**Phineas: Wow, never thought I'd see this, well… let's continue the chapter.**

* * *

**Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Emily:**

With a small sputter and spark, Ferb's small kerosene lamp came to life from the depths of his war pack, allowing a tiny flare of light to breach the darkness in the sunken ship. From the steady rocking, the group knew that the _Ruhe_, although capsized, was still afloat.

"It appears that the ship, although capsized, is still afloat," Ferb said, eyes flitting to the entrance that lay before them. Ice cold seawater could be seen at the bottom of the stairs, but it was not flowing into the _Ruhe_.

"Well then, how is it that we aren't sinking?" Emily inquired.

"I assume it's the same effect as to when you hold a cup upside-down underwater, the air cannot escape, therefore the water cannot fill the space within," Phineas answered, waving his arms around to indicate the air bubble within the ship. "How long this air lasts however is the mystery."

"I don't believe any of the shells fire could have broken the hull if they tried," Ferb remarked, indicating an eight-inch shell which had punctured the wooden deck but failed to go any further.

"So, we're trapped in the upside-down hull of a supposed-to-be sunken ship," Isabella surmised, and the group nodded in ascent. "Brilliant," she commented, and began to wander around the skeletal metal frame.

"I suppose it could be worse, it could've been just the two of you that got stuck here all by your lonesome, lucky enough Ferb and I did manage to get down here with you," Emily said, following Isabella as she drifted.

"Right-o," Ferb agreed, himself drawing nearer to Phineas, who was thinking hard.

"I do believe there could be a way to get us out of here, if you all would be willing to listen," he commented, scrounging around in the dim light for tools of any sort, and schematics of the ship. The latter he found easier, and laid them out near the flickering light.

"Okay, so we are about here, by staircase one of deck two," Phineas began, indicating a portion of the ship near the first turret and below decks. "About three decks… above us I suppose are the main powder rooms, those are our main objective. If we can get enough gunpowder to the bottom, or in our case, top of the ship, we can hopefully blast a hole through to the other side and escape before the ship collapses in upon it."

"But in this enclosed space, the blast from the explosion will as good as kill us," Ferb commented, "The same counterbalance that is keeping the water from coming in, will stop the shockwaves from going out. Plus, if we do open a way for the shockwaves to get out, then the water will come in." Phineas clutched his head in agony, eyes scanning the schematics wildly.

"What say we about the scuba gear?" Emily commented, pointing to a room on the aft portion of the ship, labeled as storing scuba gear. "We can grab it, move out from that position and escape via a shell-hole like this one," she said, indicating the water-filled hole adjacent to the group.

"That seems like a reasonable enough idea, don't you think?" Isabella agreed, looking up at Phineas and Ferb. The pair of stepbrothers exchanged expressions at the idea coming from both their girlfriends for a moment, something which took them aback.

"Oh come on now, we're not stupid," Emily said, hitting Ferb lightly over the side of the head, Isabella repeating this gesture to Phineas.

"Alright!" Phineas and Ferb said in unison, exchanging at this point a worried expression, before folding up the schematics and grabbing the lantern. Phineas' eyes narrowed; throughout the bowls of the ship were the haunting sound of NA jackboots.

"It may be best also," he commented, as the small group began winding their way through the skeletal metal entrails of the _Ruhe_, "To collect any weapons we find on our way…"

* * *

**The OWCA:**

The platypus hovercraft circled the overturned battleship frantically, with Pinky steering while Kiki tried to hold Perry back. He was fighting tooth, nail, and beaver tail to return to the water, to find his owners trapped beneath the metal hull of the _Ruhe._

_I have to get them! I have to get them!_ He shouted over and over, wrestling with Kiki to get out of the hovercraft.

_You can't, not while the resistance is trying the same thing, you'll be discovered!_ Kiki yelled back, slamming Perry face down to the floor of the hovercraft, and then snapping him into a nelson. Perry struggled for a few moments, and then became still, panting hard.

_You're… right…_ Perry admitted, loosening up. Kiki gave him a highly suspicious look, and Pinky seconded it.

_Nonetheless Perry, I believe you should return to your seat,_ Pinky said, leveling out the hovercraft and turning to face the stricken platypus. Under the watchful eye of Kiki, Perry moved cautiously to his seat, and buckled himself in.

_I have to ask this, you two,_ Perry finally said, after a long silent flight, now with the mainland within view of the OWCA agents.

_Yes?_ Kiki inquired, looking up from her silent musing.

_Isabella and Emily are both inside that ship and how is it that their pets assembled with me are so heartless as to leave them to their fate?_ Perry interrogated, looking around at the two other agents. _Why is it that you don't care?_ Kiki and Pinky exchanged expressions, neither saying nor thinking a word.

_Well…_ Kiki began awkwardly, twiddling her paws awkwardly, _for us I suppose the Agency is more of a family and an owner to us than either Isabella or Emily._

_Indeed, Phineas and Ferb may have a million projects in which to have you participate, but our own owners have nothing as exciting of the sort._ Pinky added. Perry was a tad taken aback; Isabella and Emily seemed like wonderful people, were they not better pet owners than Phineas and Ferb?

_Well, that may be…_ Perry began, quite unsure of where to go with this, _But, I mean they must have cared about you before then, Pinky, do you even remember when you were a puppy, all alone? Isabella came and cared for you; I was there, not a year older. She nursed you back to health and you were a lively puppy. Then you ran into the OWCA, and you were never the same after your missions._

Pinky faltered, and as a result the hovercraft jittered violently in midair. _I had nearly forgotten, allowing the OWCA to train me… took a lot…_ he pondered.

_Now Kiki, I am not sure of your back-story, but there must, _must_, be a time where Emily cared more about you than anything in the world, before the British Spy Union of the OWCA found you…_ Perry encouraged, looking over at the light-colored fox, who sighed, looking down.

_Truth be told, there is…_ Kiki said, reminiscing, _following her actually finding me… I was caught in a hunter's trap, God awful things and the like, alone in the woods for days as a young kit. Emily found me before the hunters, be seconds… and nursed me back to health. Never once mistreated me was always there… and then it's the same as what Pinky said I suppose, what with them OWCA chaps. They gone and blew the entire relationship to kingdom-come, I was never around anymore for her, and we drifted…_ Kiki concluded, a few tears leaking from her sparkling eyes. Perry grew a horribly grim expression.

_It would appear then, that our stories are anonymous mates, but be that as it may, I won't be the one to leave our owners in that wreckage, Pinky, away from the controls!_ Perry ordered, and the Chihuahua backed away, allowing Perry to snap the controls around and begin to fly for the column of black smoke visible on the horizon as the burning, capsized wreck of the once might battleship _Ruhe._

On-board** the **_**Suzuya**_**: (Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, D-Ferb, and the AV)**

(During the Battle)

D-Ferb sliced down another Neuer Auftrag sailor as from the corner of his eye he saw Ferb and Emily diving into the abyss of the staircase. _Good, _he though, _this is going to end quickly._

A rocking, grinding, shudder-inducing sensation gripped the _Ruhe_, and she began listing heavily to port. Little by little the cold waters of the ocean licked up the vessel's deck, until the bridge impacted hard, blasting oceanic spray in all directions and knocking the sailors into the sea. D-Ferb shivered and yelled as his entire body immersed itself in the sea, his head slamming against the battleship's capsized deck with an intense pain. For a few moments he was beneath the water, and then burst upwards, bobbing like an apple in the cold ocean.

"Ahoy there!" came a sudden cry from above, and D-Ferb snapped his gaze upwards. The Fireside girls lined the decks of the _Suzuya_, which had been floating adjacent to the _Ruhe_ at the time of its capsizing. They quickly ran to throw down lifelines, and hauled the numerous Alten Verbündeten sailors aboard.

"What…. Just happened?" D-Ferb coughed out, attempting to stand up but falling hard with the rocking of the ship. Adyson walked over to him, and kneeled down.

"The _Ruhe_ capsized unexpectedly, we haven't recovered Ferb, Emily, Phineas, or Isabella," she said, indicating the slate gray hull of the overturned ship. "What are your plans for a rescue mission, the Fireside Girls will assist as best we can!"

"You're… ridiculously efficient, you know that right?" D-Ferb said, leaning on the side railing in a half-standing stance.

"Yes, yes we are," Adyson replied, smiling sweetly and saluting the weary officer.

"Well, from what I can tell, the hull is much thinner than the deck armor, if we could position a shot to land directly upon the armor, a hole could be made and a rescue party could enter and attempt to find the gang," D-Ferb thought out loud, and Adyson pondered this scheme as well.

"It seems a well enough plan if the timing is right, you would have an estimated ten minutes before the water being held back by the air bubble trapped within the ship floods it entirely, either way I would recommend wearing diving gear upon entering," Adyson suggested, and with a small nod, D-Ferb agreed.

"CAPTAIN!" he shouted, looking up to the bridge, and the officer within saluted, "Hard to port, we're going in after 'em! Wir ab bewegen, schnell!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry this took so long, major writer's block, next chapters of this and "Who is Nag?" may be a while too, as for the "Turing of the Tables" take up that wait with Princess Rosalie Hale, not me.**

**Phineas: We're doin our best here, and from the both of us.**

**Both: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *evil laughter***

**And now, after chapter thoughts with Geninkitty: Awesome, what more can I say? Loving this story!**

**Me: Also, the bit of background for Kiki was modified from a DeviantART "How Emily Obtained Kiki" by Phinbella101. Danke!**


	17. Escape

**Me: Hello America, Germany, Mexico, Canada, Alaska!**

**Phineas: Isn't Alaska part of America…?**

**Me: No, haven't you seen The Simpsons Movie?**

**Phineas: And you take what Homer Simpson says as fact? That is just sad man.**

**Me: Well, I'm not exactly 'smart' in areas regarding non-WWII material or **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** related. As for my audience, I was gone for so long because it was a first attempt at doing the whole NaNoWriMo thing… I failed miserably.**

**Phineas: He wasn't even close XDDD**

**Me: *Angry Glare, shoves Phineas out of room* It is lucky for him the security system is off *A tiger roars and Phineas screams in pain* …Or at least most of it.**

* * *

**The Capsized **_**Ruhe: (Isabella, Phineas, Emily, Ferb.)**_

Eyes scanned the dim light of the _Ruhe's_ vacant hull as it creaked two and fro, a great gray tomb in which Phineas, Isabella, Emily, and Ferb were trapped in; mice in a maze of twisted metal. Every now and then the chilling noise of militaristic jackboots would send the group into shivers and drove them into the shadows, peering for their source.

"How far have we been walking?" Emily inquired after the gang ducked behind a large medal shard dug into the wall, prodding Ferb slightly in the back as she inquired. Ferb signaled for Isabella and Phineas to take watch as he took out their map and examined it.

"We started near the main power room, here" Ferb whispered, pointing to a place nearer the front of the ship, "I estimate we are beneath the bridge… or rather above it," he then declared, indicating another place amidships. "Just a few more yards before we reach the diving gear…" A gunshot burst the still silence, reverberating around the amphitheater like innards of the ship. Another responded, and then a horrendous uproar of shooting began in earnest, sharp cracks of rifles, the metal bells of bullets impacting the hull, the occasional energy blast from those soldiers lucky enough to have obtained the cybernetic rifles.

"We found trouble!" Phineas exclaimed from some point in the shadows, the wit and fear mingling in this exclamation. Ferb hurriedly pulled the map away and withdrew his rifle, smiling; he had been lucky enough to obtain a scope. Emily had found a simple revolver, which she clung to with a fierceness which rather frightened Ferb. After a short exchange of curt nods, the two separated, trying to find their targets.

"Surrender immediately, you shall not be harmed!" yelled one NA officer, spraying rifle fire toward a crate behind which Isabella crouched. With a sarcastic huffing noise, she leaped up and banged several shots out of her rifle. The officer crumpled, his rifle clattering away and his body soon followed. Phineas shouted a congratulatory remark, sneaking forward in about an inch of water completely prone. Emily suddenly appeared next to Isabella.

"Now who told you all that the party could start without us present?" she asked, spinning the revolver's chambers with a coy grin. Isabella mirrored her expression, reloading her own rifle and peeking out from behind the crate. A soldier stood to shoot, followed by a curt rifle blast he two fell.

"You're boyfriend is quite the sniper," Isabella commented, pointing out to Emily Ferb, who was leaning against a beam near the ceiling of the overturned hull, rifle steady and face his normal expressionless tone.

"What happened to yours?" Emily asked, looking around for Phineas. Several gunshots, a vicious splash, and a muffled noise alerted the pair to Phineas, who was wrestling with a _Neuer Auftrag_ sailor, trying to rest the rifle in the soldier's hand from him. After much straining, Phineas tore the rifle from the sailor's hand, and stared at the affixed bayonet. The NA sailor drew a sword and lunged, Phineas beating it back with the bayonet, the harsh metal noise sending chills across the spines of the three onlookers.

"Give it up boy, since when did mere children know how to fight a war…?" hissed the officer, sending another stabbing blow toward Phineas, who banged the rifle down and bashed the rifle into his rival's head.

"Since the first time we were here, not that you would know anything about, that!" Phineas snapped, stabbing the bayonet into the sailor's hand, his sword clattering away. The sailor's eyes widened with fear.

"You're… you're..." he gasped out, trying to crawl away as Phineas raised the bayonet above his head, eyes narrowing with a blind range.

"Phineas Flynn, yes," the gleaming blade plunged downward, and the sailor stopped struggling, "Yes I am." A cold silence filled the hull as Phineas yanked the blade back out and threw it aside, picking up his rival's sword. Breathing hard he snapped the sheath away too and attached it to his belt before turning to his friends, who were all in a tad bit of shock.

"What inspired you to be so brutal?" Ferb asked, his deep accented voice reverberating around the cold metal hull.

"He was one of our room guards… I needed…. closure…" Phineas said, his breath still coming in long, deep inhalations. An immense awkward pause filled this proclamation as his eyes went back and forth between his three allies.

"We'd better keep moving… Come on Phineas," Isabella finally said in a raspy voice, lightly grabbing hold of Phineas' hand and leading him along the darkened corridor. Ferb and Emily followed the same basic suit, holding onto each other as they re-continued their quest to extricate themselves from the capsized _Ruhe._

* * *

**Onboard the **_**Suzuya**_**:**

D-Ferb's eyes narrowed as the large cruiser clipped through the waves, the white wake spraying across the bow and trailer behind the massive ship. Below decks, the Fireside Girls were organizing another landing party, to go in after the _Suzuya_ blew the hull of the _Ruhe_ open with its guns. The plan seemed to be perfectly fine, but nonetheless he remained on edge.

"Why would they have sent a capital ship to the north alone?" he wondered out loud, pacing the wooden planks of the main deck. "They know we still possess some naval power, and yet, why the _Ruhe_ alone, there must be some escort, some… ulterior motive"

"You're overcomplicating things, Herr Kommandant," Mark said, walking beside the distressed man, "Not everything has to be a trap you know."

"You need not quell my nerves today Mark, just, make sure everything is ready," D-Ferb snapped back.

"That is why I am here Sir, the Fireside Girls have a landing party assembled of the main Sixth Dimensioners and some of our own soldiers, it's time we free those four trapped souls," Mark replied, saluting briskly. D-Ferb saluted briskly in return, gave the okay, and rushed below decks.

Adyson whistled sharply, and the soldiers, Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving hauled themselves into the remaining landing craft. With a small barking engine start, the party began progressing toward the floating steel mark on the ocean which was the _Ruhe's_ capsized hull. Behind them, D-Ferb gave the final order, and with a sharp CRACK, the forward dual eight inch gun turret blasted its contents forward.

One second, five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds… Adyson counted in her head as the waves burst alongside the small boat. They were patiently circling the capsized ship. Within twenty seconds the harsh whistling noise of incoming shells were heard, and naught but five seconds later a plume of fire erupted from the overturned battleship. Bubbles began leaking from beneath the hull, a massive vacuum noise rumbled from within the ship,

"We have not more than ten minutes!" Adyson shouted, loading an assault rifle as she plunged headlong into the gaping hole. The others followed, and soon the rescue party was fanning out deep within the bowels of the mighty ship.

* * *

**The OWCA:**

On the horizon a burst of fire stunned the three agents; something on the scene had exploded with great force. Perry could only hope it was not the ship, anything but the ship, he hoped. Within another two minutes their invisible hovercraft circled the scene.

_A rescue party is underway, _Kiki noted, pointing out to Perry the small craft surrounding the capsized vessel. Perry breathed a noticeable sigh of relief; something was going on at least.

_Amigos, the most we can do is simply waited to see the results, _Pinky surmised, leaning back into his chair with a contented exhale. Perry and Kiki agreed, though they remained slightly more on edge, eyes still scanning the wreck of the _Ruhe._

* * *

**Inside the **_**Ruhe**_**:**

Phineas' arm twitched slowly, and he opened his eyes. Isabella lay beside him in his arms, an after-effect of his grabbing her when the explosion rocked the ship. She was also conscious and looking around her with an intense confusion. Ferb and Emily were in a similar situation, though two of them however now standing with arms around each other, waiting with a teasing impatience for their pair of allies.

"Something hit the ship… hard," Phineas said, helping Isabella to her feet. A gentle wind blew across his face… wind…

"Mates, I do believe there is now a hole in this ship. My advice is to calmly rush for the nearest escape route, or we shall all be having tea with that jolly Davy Jones," Emily said, pointing downwards where there was indeed the sound of rushing water.

"I agree, we should move… now!" Phineas yelled, taking Isabella's hand and beginning to follow the already sprinting pair of Ferb and Emily.

"Aren't there still NA soldiers on this ship?" Ferb inquired.

"I reckon they'd be as downright terrified as we are!" Emily replied, but nonetheless taking out her small revolver. Phineas and Isabella extracted their rifles as well, allowing Ferb to continue to calculate the escape route.

_WHAM! _The quad group of fleeing teenagers slammed into a group of people their same height. Falling backwards, they stood and looked around. The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Irving were doing the same thing, while Buford stood looking down at Phineas who was embedded in his stomach.

"Ah, Dinner Bell, this may be a bad time, get out of my gut!" Buford shouted, yanking the dazed teenager out and setting him down.

"We must get… Lord Banana…" Phineas said, spinning slightly.

"It's a nightmare he has, you really must be thick Buford to knock him out," Isabella said, and began to pull Phineas along, "We are escaping, correct?"

"Too right we are!" Emily replied, "Everyone come on!"

"Right right right!" Adyson said, "Fireside Girls and Rescue Party, move out!" The gang began running now, as the sound of water was getting closer, the wind picking up. They run up another flight of stairs, where they came upon a streaming white light. A gaping hole stood in the hull of the ship where the _Suzuya_ had blasted the entry way. A rope was laid across the opening, and the gang became to climb it one by one.

"The water is coming…" Baljeet squealed, pointing to the stairwell where a small river was beginning to form. This was soon followed by a death-gray torrent of liquid, filling the final rooms and chambers of the bottom of the _Ruhe_.

"Everybody tie the rope to your ankle or waist so you won't blow off," Phineas commanded, forming a knot around his own waist. The water was rushing closer, its malicious icy chill drawing nearer. Adyson was through the hole, then Isabella, then Buford, and then, the cold wet envelope of seawater engulfed the remaining survivors.

* * *

**Me: I do apologize; I've struggling through a vicious writer's block.**

**Phineas: It's already killed twenty people this week.**

**Me: … Yeah… tragic. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**And Now, After Chapter Thoughts with Geninkitty: nice job, there was only like...one spelling mistake this time around, soon you'll be so good you won't need a beta-reader! …*sniff* lol good luck getting through your writer's block!**


	18. Author Note

**Attention Fanfic Writer People! This is DasSchnabeltier with slightly sad news! I am a Roman Catholic, and Wednesday begins the Season of Lent, in which I shall be giving up writing, reading, reviewing, and associating with Fanfiction. I am SO Sorry, but this is like my biggest hobby and pleasure, so giving it up will be good for my fasting soul. Wish me the best of luck, and if Any of You find any good stories or write them tell me so, and PM me, I'll have a huge folder to get back to after Lent. Afterwards, I'll read and review most everything, and give new chapters to ALL of my current stories, I swear! May God Bless you all! I'll be starting Monday, fyi.**

**-DasSchnabeltier.**


	19. I'm Baaack!

***Jaws Theme* Guess what FanFiction Community? ICH BIN ZURUECK! (I am back.) Easter is here and my Lent Fast is over, which means I can continue contributing and reading on this wonderful website once again! Chapters for *insert name of story here* and all my other stories should be here by the end of the week! Perhaps a new strory will enter in as well, who knows? :D:D Also, if any of you have written, read, or happened upon an interesting new story, do let me know, as I have been out of touch with FanFiction for a long time... Thanks to all for my hopeful positive welcome back!**

**-DasSchnabeltier**


	20. Escape Again!

**Me: Hey there Fanfiction Community, this is DasSchnabeltier here with the first of my story-re-continuing-update-chapter-thingy's… The latest chapter for **_**DoubleCrossed and Back Into the Fray**_** waits beneath, read, review, and recall I am coming out of not writing for about six weeks.**

**Phineas: Yeah! We still need to get back into the groove.**

**Me: Did we ever have a 'groove' to begin with?**

**Phineas: Probably not.**

* * *

**Inside the **_**Ruhe**_**:**

Phineas kicked out against the icy waters of the ocean as his form was tossed this way and that, being slammed into hard metallic objects one moment, and snagged tight by the rope another. Soon however, the pull of the rope no longer became evident in his struggle for survival, and liberated for a moment, Phineas swam in a direction he assumed was upwards. Gasping for breath, he broke the surface of the water, only to quickly recoil in pain as his head slammed into a thick steel plate. He was trapped inside the armored hull of the battleship; in an immense air pocket the size of his room, and completely alone.

Pulling on the rope, he found it had been snapped by an unknown object, leaving him, Phineas, even more alone than the rest of the group. Fear gripped him, and he paddled around the air bubble searching for any sign of his former comrades. There came from the far end of the pocket a gurgling, splashing, frantic uproar, and a very upset blonde British girl shot out of the water before hitting her head also and plummeting back down.

"Oh, blimey, what just happened?" she inquired of no-one in particular as she treaded water; she hadn't noted Phineas' presence yet and was very irritated at the current situation.

"I think we got sunk," Phineas shouted back, swimming over to where Emily was and nodding dramatically, "Which is why we are now trapped inside a giant air pocket in a capsized battleship."

"That makes a right lot of sense, but now how do we get out of this thing, wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Emily snapped at him, looking down into the flooded hull of the _Ruhe_. Phineas also peered down into the watery and dark abyss, and spied something.

"We did reach one goal of ours, that cabinet there," Phineas indicated with a jerk of the head, "It has the scuba-diving gear we came for. We could just as easily find the hole that sunk the ship and escape that way." He quickly dived down to the cabinet and snatched an oxygen tank, mask, flippers, and goggles. After checking that all worked properly, he turned to look around the dark hull, shivering at the twisted metal looming out of the watery gloom. Grabbing another set of each, Phineas returned to the surface and handed them to Emily. Affixing her own mask carefully, she gave Phineas a quick nod, and the two dove downwards into the murky abyss.

Twisted steel, dangling rope, blank-faced corpses, and the occasional startled and startling fish drifted around the pair as they swam. A small burst of static in Phineas' helped alerted him to Emily started the communication-link between the two suits.

"_Tshh_. Phineas, what do you think happened to the others? _Tshh_." Emily's voice sounded apprehensive, and eerily emanated a faint echo from the otherwise silent sunken ship.

"_Tshh._ I don't know, the rope got snapped as the water hit us, a think a few of them made it out though. Did you see anyone? _Tshh_."

"_Tshh_. Yeah, I reckon that Adyson, Isabella, and Buford was just squeezing though when the wave hit me. So, Ferb should still be someone in here, Baljeet also, and the rest of the Fireside Girls. _Tshh_."

"_Tshh_. We should have very little to worry about though, Ferb's got a right head on him, as long as he stuck with Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls are immensely resourceful. _Tshh_." The pair remained silent for a while, continuing to swim through the massive battleship. No sign of any of the others was evident however, and even with Phineas' positive spirit, he began to worry.

"_Tshh._ Phineas! Phineas! There's another air pocket above us, and a lot of frantic splashing, we should go see what's up! _Tshh_." Phineas turned about to see Emily pointing upwards at a large air bubble trapped inside the ship, and nodded in agreement. The pair carefully swam forward until their heads breached the surface of the pocket.

"Ferb!" Emily squealed in delight as she tore the oxygen mask off of her face and made a beeline for the soggy, green-haired British boy. Ferb was opening his mouth to return the greeting with a warm smile and a comment, but as soon as Emily had arrived by his side she threw her arms around him and landed a large, eager kiss upon his lips.

The two remain locked in the position for a decent while, barely moving or breathing, a fact which concerned Phineas and the recently discovered Baljeet deeply. Finally, after what could have been a full day to the other two, they broke apart and stared, gasping with a blissful combination of joy and ecstasy, into each other's deep and loving gaze. Phineas cleared his throat and, turning scarlet, Ferb and Emily turned to face him and Baljeet.

"As touching as this public display of affection is, my friends, I believe we still need to get out of this ship," Baljeet said in an even voice. Phineas nodded in consent, and Ferb and Emily looked at each other sheepishly before agreeing as well.

"You two should stick together, take my scuba gear, Ferb, and you can get two more sets for Baljeet and me," Phineas said comfortingly, handing over the goggles, mask, flippers, and the like to his stepbrother. Ferb and Emily nodded in consent, and dove beneath the water heading back towards the scuba closet. An immense pause followed in the bubble.

"So… know what?" Baljeet asked.

* * *

**Outside the **_**Ruhe**_:

Buford, Isabella, and Adyson burst through the ocean's surface with gasping breaths. A tug on the rope a few moments later revealed Irving and the rest of the Fireside Girls. Following them came a severed piece of rope, and no one else followed.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed, searching the black waters with a fervent air.

"Baljeet!" Buford shouted, imitating the act with much more energy. Everyone quickly whipped around to look at him with perplexed expression.

"…I need a nerd," Buford replied shrugging.

"I'm here!" Irving said with a delighted air.

"You're too much for me dude," Buford replied, swimming backwards slightly. The rest of the group nodded with strained expressions, leaving Irving horribly alone.

"Hallo there!" came a sudden shout. The _Suzuya_ was pulling alongside the floating group, D-Ferb and the rest of the crew. Ladders were thrown overboard and the lifeboats quickly hauled above decks. Towels and dry clothes were passed around, and medics were rushed to make sure everyone was okay.

"We're missing people," Mark commented, looking around the group from his position in the bridge. D-Ferb looked around, and saw that is was correct.

"Phineas, Emily, Ferb, Baljeet," Isabella reported, sitting down wrapped in her towel and staring into the waters below. "The rope must have gotten cut on the hole; they're trapped inside the ship!"

"_Scheiße,_" D-Ferb snapped, eyes flaring with rage. "I know we had too little time to save everyone! I want a scuba team ready in five minutes to go in after them, we need everyone out alive!" D-Ferb then whipped around, black trench-coat billowing like a shadow, and jackboots thumping with a fury upon the wooden decks.

"Don't concern yourself too much, he's in a bad mood," Mark said, jumping down from the bridge and kneeling over the group of teenagers, "Phineas and the rest are very resourceful. I wouldn't believe we have anything to worry about."

At these words, a vicious, creaming siren began wailing across the _Suzuya_, and quickly men began taking positions along the entire ship's guns.

"Oh great, now what?" Buford said as he stood and scanned the sea and sky.

"Attention crew!" D-Ferb's voice rang out amongst the ship, "The rescue mission for Phineas and Isabella, it's a trap! There's a massive air raid rising against us as we speak. We count over three-hundred aircraft coming in from all directions. Men, too antiaircraft stations."

Flak began to burst black against the sky, evil black shapes scarring into the heavens against the dots growing larger that were the approaching enemy aircraft. Machine guns began their metallic hail-sounding fire as white hot tracers sped up and outwards from the ship. D-Ferb ordered an immediate increase in speed and evasive maneuvers, causing the ship to groan with a manic fury as it twisted and turned amongst the waves.

"We need to get you all below decks immediately!" Mark shouted, opening a hatch to the bowls of the ship and leading the gang inside of them. Hot shells and bits of shrapnel tore across the decks as a NA fighter plane exploded overhead and crashed into the ocean a few meters from the ship. Buford dived into the hull of the vessel, followed by Adyson and the Fireside Girls, and then Irving. Isabella continued to duck and weave across the decks of the _Suzuya_, keeping her eyes peeled to scan the sea for the rest of the gang. Her eyes winded some more, and she turned to shout to the crew.

"I can see the, Phineas and the rest; they're on the surface, over there!" Isabella screamed, grabbing a helmet from the decks and running up towards the bridge. Machine-gun fire from a strafing airplane tore across the decks, and Isabella dived onto her stomach to avoid the clattering death as it screeched overhead. Within a few moments she was within the bridge, pointing to where Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Emily had just surfaced amongst the chaos of the air raid taking place.

"Right on it! Full one-eighty turn, I want this ship back towards the _Ruhe_'s wreck, life nets and rings at the ready, we're going back in! Keep on the antiaircraft fire; I don't want a single plane getting through!" The anti-aircraft gunners increased their gusto at this order, and those who did not have any specific orders grabbed rifles and light-machine guns and began firing into the sky at any plane that passed. Machine-gun fire, falling bombs, and the death-white threads of missed torpedoes kept the entire crew on edge as the _Suzuya_ whipped around to attempt the rescue of Phineas, Ferb, Emily, and Baljeet.

"Hurry up now girls, we need to get these life rings out immediately," Isabella shouted to the Fireside Girls who were below decks. They ran out quickly holding the white and red doughnut-shaped rings and sprinted over to the railing.

"Hey!" Phineas shouted, waving his arms as he and the other parts of the gang tried to stay afloat amongst the waves. The dark gray bow of the battle cruiser grew closer, and then the Fireside Girls launched the life rings out towards the four floating teenagers. Phineas latched on, then Ferb and Emily, and finally Baljeet. The entire crew of the _Suzuya_ gave an almighty cheer as they girls began to hall in their comrades. An airplane slammed into the water close to the lines, splashing all of the decks in a hail of icy water. D-Ferb yelled across the decks to up the anti-air protection, the evident worry and fury in his voice rather frightening. Soon, the soggy form of Phineas slammed into the wooden decks and was rushed below, then Baljeet. Ferb was hauled ashore, then stood up and gentlemanly offered his hand to allow Emily to be brought upon deck. Towels, blankets, dry uniforms, and warm foods were rushed to the gang as they too were brought below decks.

"We have them; we need to return to base, I want the engines at full power again! We're going home! And knock those aircraft out of the sky!" D-Ferb shouted. The _Suzuya's_ propellers roared as they were kicked into high-gear, kicking up a massive white wake. Flak continued to puff and explode into the sky, knocking out a few more planes as they slashed and dives against the large warship. Through all the wreckage and mayhem, however, the ship began to head home relatively unscathed.

* * *

**OWCA:**

Unbeknownst to the gang aboard the _Suzuya_, up above them, dodging flak, machine-gunfire, and airplanes was the small platypus-shaped aircraft flow by the wire as Perry the Platypus. The hover-craft dipped and weaved amongst hordes of NA fighters and bombers, the three animals inside in a manic fright caused by the heat of the action.

_How did you all talk me into this?_ Kiki asked sarcastically, ducking behind Perry's seat as an evil black bust of flak shattered around the hover-craft.

_You volunteered, Amiga!_ Pinky shouted back, eyes flitting around nervously as the air battle continued.

_Have we seen our owners yet?_ Perry interrupted; send the Platypus-mobile diving to wave top level. Ocean spray sent chilling knives across their faces and Perry frantically searched the icy waters. A tuft of red hair alerted him to the presence of Phineas, soon followed by an equally shocking green flash. _They're alive! _He shouted with glee, pointing to the area where, just now, Emily and Baljeet had also surfaced.

_They're here, that is great!_ Kiki shouted, also leaping for joy. The rest of the OWCA gave an almighty cheer as life-rings were cast from the _Suzuya_ towards their owners. The aircraft swarmed the ship in a final manic fury, throwing everything at the _Suzuya_.

_Hang on guys, I have a plan_. Perry said, pitching the controls towards the swarm of flak and machine gun fire. A fighter plane was leading in to an attack run, Perry bringing the hover-craft over the left wing. _Kiki, take the controls! _

The light brown fox snatched the controls. _What are you doing? _She asked with frantic eyes gleaming.

_I'm hitching a ride, the rebellion needs and advantage. Don't wait for me; I'll signal you with my coordinates! _With that, Perry gave a final salute and dove onto the wing of the fighter. Nearly slipping off, the monotreme snatched onto the cockpit and shattered the glass, forcing his way inside. With a frightened yell, the pilot attempted to shake Perry out. In the tight cockpit, there wasn't any problem for Perry in his quest to stay within. He swung a kick around and knocked the stunned flier out, opened up the cockpit, and threw him out. Fitting into the pilot seat, Perry set a course to shadow the _Suzuya_.

* * *

**Me: There we have it, my next chapter. Sorry for how long it took, I got horribly ill. Please read, review, and let me know how I can improve.**

**Phineas: He can, BELIEVE ME!**

**Me: Also, I am beginning a foray into the **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake **_**fandom, with my new story "Video Game Adventure." So yeah, thanks for continuing to support me through my Fanfiction journey. **

**Due to the want for a quick update, this was not Beta-Read by our good friend Geninkitty. Danke for understanding!**


	21. Voyage

**Me: Hey there Fanfiction Community, this is DasSchnabeltier here with the first of my story-re-continuing-update-chapter-thingy's… The latest chapter for **_**DoubleCrossed and Back Into the Fray**_** waits beneath, read, review, and recall I am coming out of not writing for about six weeks.**

**Phineas: Yeah! We still need to get back into the groove.**

**Me: Did we ever have a 'groove' to begin with?**

**Phineas: Probably not.**

* * *

**On board the **_**Suzuya**_**:**

Darkness enveloped the ship as it steamed only a few meters from the shoreline, a dense fog hiding most of the view enabled only the steady sounds of waves crashing into rocks to reveal their location. Soldiers of the resistance occasionally marched along the wooden decks, their jackboots making a militaristic clumping noise throughout the vessel. No longer at war speed, the _Suzuya_ sailed a lazy speed, barely rocking. At the bow, watching the keel of the ship slicing cleaning through the water was Ferb, his green hair rustling in the night's breeze. Phineas and Isabella were in the crow's nest, their laughter and romanticized voices causing a small smile to creep upon the otherwise unemotional face. Baljeet suddenly bolted across the decks, being chased by a rambunctious and determined Buford. Again Ferb smiled, though it made him feel already like an ancient grandfather looking back on his legacy.

A lighter clicking against the wooden decks made him look up, and to his unrevealed delight a feminine figure was sauntering gentle around the decks, almost as if trying to look inconspicuous. Too much so, Ferb thought. She was looking out across the ocean along the port side, and while her back was to him, Ferb moved. Within moments, he was behind her without making a peep, and stood beside, watching her.

"I'm confused," she finally said, surprising Ferb almost enough to make him fall off the ship. "We kissed inside the ship, and you haven't said a word about it since, or even said a word to reminisce to me about anything since we've been back together."

Ferb took a moment to contemplate the situation, and then responded with wry wit, "I don't believe I've said much of anything to anyone at anytime." He winced after Emily shot him an obviously un-amused glare, and then corrected himself, "I mean to say, that I am indeed lacking in anything I wish to say. You state confusion as entangling yourself, in this instance, it ensnares my tongue."

Emily let out a small sigh, or perhaps laughs, Ferb couldn't be sure, "You're always the poet, Ferb."

"My heart controls my tongue, my mind tries to make sense out of the two, it doesn't normally end well, love," Ferb said. His arm placed itself around her shoulders, "But do you doubt then I do care for you?"

"You're an able linguist too, dearest," Emily said, a slightly dangerous tone taking over her voice. Her own arm found his lower back and waist, and drew him in close, forcing him to stare into her shining blue eyes, which had a hunter's glare deep inside them, "I do not doubt you care for me, what I doubt is that you love me. Please give me some insight into your world for a minute Ferb…"

Perhaps merely entranced by the situation, Ferb was still at a loss for words, but not of ideas. His other arm found her other shoulder, and he bent down to kiss her on the lips. He felt her giggle as the kiss was dragged out, which caused him to smile.

After they broke apart, the questioning glare in Emily's eyes had vanished, "Well played," she sighed out, leaning into Ferb's arms.

"_Herr Kommandant,_" a sharp, German accent, bit into the serenity of the moment, and Ferb gave a frustrated sigh to rock the heavens. D-Ferb stood at an open bulkhead, his hunched and militaristic form silhouetted by a flickering light from within. "You are needed in a meeting; we shall be making port before dawn breaks. _Kommen Sie bitte hier._"

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to break Ferb's grasp, but he held on, and kissed her forehead, "As much as I'd spend every minute with you, love, there's a war on." Emily nodded, and then allowed Ferb to leave.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," D-Ferb said, "I didn't…" his sentence was cut off by a sideward glance by Ferb which clearly told him to shut up. The two continued into a large room where Phineas, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Mark already stood around a large map. Upon the map were small figurines and flags, including a ship-shaped marker labeled _Suzuya_.

"Welcome to the war room," Baljeet said, grabbing a large tool, similar to a pool cue, and sliding an army man forward on the board. Phineas immediately slid a tank into the same position, and knocked the infantry man away, "Darn it."

"You see Ferb, the _Neuer Auftrag_ has been in control of the world for far too long, it is time we strike back," D-Ferb began. "The factories at our Phineas' old lair are already up and running, we have three divisions full of machines already constructed. Now we-"

"You what?" Ferb asked, calmly at first, but his voice was rising, "Are you telling me that you're going through with the plan I denounced to begin with, and you," he pointed in turn to his other comrades assembled around the table, "All consented?"

"Ferb, you have to understand that, even though these machines did horrible things, if they can be used to free this dimension from tyranny it should be so," Phineas countered.

"I'm surprised you don't understand more, with what happened to her," Ferb pointed to Isabella, "and to yourself, I would think you would be allied with me. Can't you see, these machines cannot be trusted, they feel and no nothing other than easily corrupted programming!"

"Then there is your key, Ferb," D-Ferb said, "Before we use them in battle, program a failsafe if you wish, and keep the remote. Automatic shutdown upon command of you if they become untrustworthy, there can be nothing wrong with your opinion then, can there be?"

Ferb sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, thinking this offer over. "Alright," he concluded, "alright we can use them if I can program a failsafe mechanism into every single machine, that condition only, understand?"

"Good on you, _Freund_," D-Ferb said, clapping Ferb on his back and smiling triumphantly, "You'll see, these machines will help us free Danville." D-Ferb placed a humanoid like robotic piece upon the war table, and shoved all the other pieces and the map away off the table, sending them clattering to the floor. The rest of the gang burst into cackle-like victory laughs, and Ferb broke a small smile, even though his eyes betrayed his negative emotions. Bidding a due, he left the chamber and went back onto the chilling, dark enveloped deck.

"Dammit!" he cussed into the wind, his fingers gripping the railing with a darker malice, "The sight of victory blinds them yet, and this is going to be a rough battle."

"Not quite as poetic as before, but still pretty lyrical," Emily said, sliding her arm around his and drawing him in close, "What's on your mind?"

"War, or the planning of therein, the rest of them," Ferb swung a hand towards the open door to the war room, "want to, and have, reactivated the machines that the gang fought the last time we were here. I don't think it is going to work, and if it does, it will by a pyrrhic victory." He sighed in frustration, and then yelled for lack of anything better to do.

Emily kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled in closer, "Perhaps this is what needs be done, I think it comes to victory at all costs. Tally-ho and all that jazz."

Ferb let out a weak laugh, "Yeah that will be the day." A horn sounded, announcing that the ship was nearing port. "We'd better get ready to disembark; we've got a war to win."

"There's that positive attitude I've been waiting for, it's just another tower of blocks," Emily said.

"Just have to hope this one won't be knocked down, eh?" Ferb said, grabbing her head with a warm smile and walking towards gangplank.

* * *

**Me: Alright folks, I am really in a post-Lenten (still) writer's block, I am so sorry this took so long to pump out but I just can't seem to get back into this. I will keep writing though, this WILL break eventually.**

**Phineas: It'd better, or we show up at your house and eat your spleen.**

**Me: ...That was humorously dark, I respect that.**

**Phineas: I'm serious, finish these.**

**Me: O.O Help me.**


	22. Plans and Planes: A Transition

**Ello Fanfiction world, this is DasSchnabeltier, here with the latest chapter of "Double-Crossed and back into the Fray." COMMENCE!**

**Phineas: Going with some more drama in these things now aren't you?**

**Me: Quiet, or YOU will be getting drama in that *points to story***

**Phineas: Alright, alright, calm down. I don't need any more drama then being a leader of the sixth dimensional rebellion.**

* * *

**The Port:**

Ferb and Emily walked hand in hand off the _Suzuya_, followed quickly by the rest of the gang and several armed soldiers. The gang itself decided against teasing Ferb about his newfound relationship at the moment, as this was indeed the most emotional they had seen the British boy since he came to America.

"Mr. Fletcher!" said a highly decorated general, approaching the group of people and saluting D-Ferb.

"_Ja, Herr General?_" D-Ferb responded, saluting back and waving his hand down for the man to stand at ease.

"Our production of the machine army continues on schedule, we have reached ten-thousand units in only five days," the general responded, smiling proudly. Ferb spat upon the ground, eyes flaring dangerously.

"I apologize for my associate's behavior, he does not approve of our plans," D-Ferb said, shooting Ferb a reprimanding glare, "I am glad that the construction goes on schedule, we are going to visit the army tomorrow so that Ferb can make any changes he sees fit. For now, we stay here at the port."

"It is safe, isn't it?" Isabella inquired, looking around the admittedly shabby port city.

"We have several stations sending out radar signals that interfere with any but our own frequencies, torpedo boats patrolling the waterways, and soldiers patrolling the land, it would take a massive invasion force to get anywhere near this base," the general replied proudly, waving a hand at all of the defensive measure he had mentioned. Isabella nodded in approval, and she and Phineas took their leave with the rest of the Fireside Girls to find lodging. Baljeet and Buford went to examine the radar stations and defensive measures, Irving himself began to sneak away after Phineas in a very odd manner, and D-Ferb left to begin giving orders to the base itself. Ferb and Emily were left discussing final tactics and procedures with the general, before also retiring along with Phineas and the gang.

Three hours later, in the bright morning sun, there was found Phineas and Ferb lying on beds in a small hotel, attempting to catch sleep after the long nightly voyage. For a while, they existed in silence, before it was hesitantly breached by Phineas.

"So… how's Emily?" he said, looking over at his brother. Ferb also shifted in his bed, and gave Phineas a highly raised eyebrow. "I'm just wondering, I mean, you never even got to go on a date with her before we ended up here again."

"But we got to know each other here very well," Ferb said, smiling mischievously. Phineas laughed.

"It makes for an unusual first date, I'll say that much," Phineas replied, winking at his step-brother in a mocking way.

"I suppose you are correct, still, this wasn't exactly what I had planned. Warzones do not make for exactly… romantic… dates," Ferb replied, sighing gently. Phineas shifted uncomfortably, he understood how the trials of this place could play on relationships, flashing back to when Isabella had been captured, and the effort it took to bring her back.

"What do you say to an actual date then?" Phineas asked, perking up.

"Phineas, I'm flattered, but I'm dating Emily," Ferb replied, cracking a smile at his own joke.

"Nice, but really, they have a few small eateries around here, and we're not shipping out until tomorrow, we could have a double date with Isabella and I!" Phineas said, leaping to his feet cheerfully. Ferb sat up, and began to ponder this idea.

"It would be easier to even it all out here than in the midst of vicious combat," he reasoned, "Alright, shall I send the invitation?"

"You invite Emily; I'll ask Isabella, it'll be fun! C'mon," Phineas said, walking out of the room and down the hall, looking for the girls' room. Finding the room, he waved a hand gentleman-like to allow Ferb to knock. To himself, Phineas knew that he and Isabella had planned this all through; they wanted their friend's and step-brother's relationship to work out, even in the middle of the sixth dimension.

Sighing, Ferb knocked upon the door, and waited.

"Isabella, I think someone's at the door!" Emily's British accent carried through the door with ease. If Phineas hadn't known better, his brother was turning a very deep shade of red.

"Could you get it, I'm painting my nails!" Isabella said.

"Alright!" Footsteps approached the door, the handle turned, and Ferb was brought face-to-face with Emily Kinney. There was an awkward pause, and Ferb turned to his step-brother for support, but he was nowhere to be found.

Cursing him for the time being, Ferb began. "Uh… Hi Emily."

"Hello Ferb, what brings you to our room?" Emily asked innocently, leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms in a perky, questioning position.

"I was wondering… if you would like to go out with me… tonight," Ferb asked, stuttering slightly. For his entire ladies ' man prowess, when it came to the deep, heart-fluttering feelings of actually infatuating love, Ferb was left as stuttering as anyone else. "!" He added quickly, making sure he got the point across. Emily stared for a moment, not revealing anything for a moment.

"I don't know Ferb, I mean, you didn't even bring flowers, and I'm feeling really tired right now, you know?" Emily said, looking genuinely disappointed. Ferb's heart sank. Then, Emily leaped towards him and landed a large, passionate kiss against his lips, giggling into it. "I am joking Ferb, dear, you can't take me _that_ seriously. I'll be glad to go out with you, ," she said, mocking his fast speech.

"G-great…" Ferb sighed out, both out of relief for her saying yes, and pure euphoria for the very emotional kiss.

"So see you at around, eight o'clock then?" Emily asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure..." Ferb replied. Emily giggled again, and pecked him again on the cheek before bidding him a good day, and re-entering her room. Ferb stood outside the door for a few seconds, and caught the immensely positive sound of Emily and Isabella squealing in delight over Ferb's date plans.

"Good job there bro," Phineas said, walking back from his hiding place around the corner, "I knew you could do it by yourself, even if you didn't know you were going to do it by yourself."

"Dirty trick," Ferb said, sarcasm etched into every fiber of the phrase. "I suppose we're going to need dress clothes for the occasion, let's make this a very classy affair."

"It's a military base Ferb, though I reckon a uniform may work just as well," Phineas said, as the two brothers began to walk back along the hallway, "Something snappy, neat, and clean."

"But dressy," Ferb noted, nodding in all his wisdom, "There's a tailor's place in town too where we could acquire uniforms and the girls dresses."

"Oh yeah, Isabella and I visited there before we found our apartments, it should work fine," Phineas said.

"Really now?" Ferb inquired, raising his eyebrow at his step-brother, "You've been to it before?"

"Yeah, it was… oh," Phineas said, Ferb had trapped him. His eyebrow went even higher the more he stared down at Phineas, "Okay so we may have planned this, but it got you a date didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did," Ferb agreed, and the two of them left the building to go to the tailors.

* * *

**OWCA**

_What are you planning, Perry?_ Kiki's voice drifted into Perry's mind as he continued to fly the fighter plane towards the resistance's base.

_If we can turn this over to them, perhaps they can obtain and air force as well. We already know they are building an army._ Perry replied, diving with the air plane, flying right above the treetops, slow and fast. _I am going to land it on the outskirts, be ready to pick me up. _He called back to Kiki and Pinky.

_Si, si, si_. Pinky replied. The platypus-shaped aircraft was following quickly behind, and somewhere along the line Pinky had seized the controls.

_And… now!_ Perry shouted mentally, smashing the glass of the cockpit and leaping out. He back flipped over the rear of the aircraft, spun around to dodge the tail, then saw and grabbed the nose of the platypus-mobile before reverse somersaulting into his seat next to Kiki. The other two animal agents stared at him in utter disbelief for a few moments before he explained, _Years of the finest American OWCA training_.

_You got nothing on us Brits mate, sorry to tell you. One of these days we should take a tussle out back and see which one of us comes out on top. _Kiki snapped back playfully. Pinky had no real reply for this; he had been in the OWCA a shorter time than Perry, learning skills would simply have to wait.

The three of them watched as the airplane plummeted from the sky and crashed into the ground, not enough to obliterate the aircraft, but definitely enough to break of a wing and bash in the entire nose. Soldiers quickly rushed out to examine the crash, and anti-aircraft guns and rockets reared skywards, searching for anything that could pose a target.

_I think that is all we have got for them, I say we take a siesta for a while, what do you think?_ Pinky asked, looking around the small town.

_We can find our owners and check-in, make it as if we simply fell into the portal by accident,_ Kiki added hopefully, craning her neck for a sight of Emily.

_That does sound wonderful, _Perry admitted, it was immensely tempting. He caught himself however, and then progressed to say, _But if they knew we were here, we would never be able to get away to protect them again without our cover being blown, it's too risky._

_Poppycock! We're trained secret agents; we can keep our identities from our owners!_ Kiki said, turning to face Perry.

_Si, and if we did reveal ourselves, could Monogram, Acronym, or…_ Pinky paused questioningly, looking towards Kiki for the name of her operating overseer.

_Sergeant Simile,_ Kiki replied, waving her hand at Pinky with a gentle gesture,

_Right. Could anyone really blame us, we're in the middle of an inter-dimensional war._ Pinky agreed with Kiki's point of view.

_I can accept it occurring accidently, and as much as I don't want to be the wet blanket I have to be. This isn't war at the moment; it's longing and caring for our owners. We can't afford that right now_, Perry said, sighing to himself.

_So you don't care about your owners?_ Kiki asked simply.

_That's not true, I love Phineas and Ferb. But we're on a mission… that has to take precedent, _Perry surmised, and ended it there.

_Whatever you need to tell yourself amigo,_ Pinky said, _you want to fly us to a landing place then?_

_Sure, let's look for a mountain or something._ Perry said, scanning around.

_Sir, yes sir!_ Pinky said in a lightly mocking tone. The three animal agents could not help but to allow themselves a laugh.

* * *

**Buford and Baljeet:**

"Again!" Buford shouted with disdain, spitting blood out of his mouth and leaping into a large boxing ring set up in the open area of the port town's small mill-factory. The scientists conducting the experiment were surprised at his tenacity.

"Are you sure, Mr. Van Stomm? This will be your fifth fight against one of the new machines," one of them called out to Buford.

"Run it again," he shouted back, in a very grumpy mood. Across from his stood a new model machine fighter. It was sleeker than the skeletal models of D-Phineas' day, plated in a white plastic-like substance that doubled as armor. It eyes shone a bright blue, no longer the evil red color of the old days, but it remained humanoid in shape. Robotic pistons and other features gave it the appearance of a very muscular human, except for the large automatic weapon which was in place of a left arm. The scientists all shook their heads, and turned on the machine.

No noise came from it as it stood, false eyelids 'blinking' as it radiated radar signals, searched for its target. It found Buford, and leaped, no more mechanical whirring; a swift and decisive motion. Buford leaped at it, and quickly the two began to grapple. Within a few moments, Buford had the machine in a full Nelson, and was just about to slam it into the ground when a large cylinder, erupted from the machine's back, slamming into Buford's chin and sending him flying.

The machine then leaped into midair and jump-kicked Buford as he tried to get up. A cloud of dust erupted from the stage as metallic foot met flesh met dirt, and there was silence. When the dust cleared, the red-laser sight of the machine's gun was pointed directly in between Buford's eye, and Buford was quite disorientated.

"You would be dead, Mr. Van Stomm," an Indian-accented voice carried across the stadium.

"I know that, nerd! Lay off my back wont'cha, these things are tough pieces of work," Buford said and the machine stepped off him, and extended its hand to help Buford to his feet.

"According to design," the scientist beside Baljeet said, "and wonderfully and fully operational I might add."

"Impressive," Baljeet nodded in approval. The three assembled men and the machine then turned at the sound of a large explosion.

"I wonder what that was, I sure hope the bases' security hasn't been compromised," the scientist said questioningly. A few minutes past as an oily black cloud of smoke rose above the site where the explosion must have been, and soldiers were running all across the base to their posts. Five then appeared in front of the factory's testing area, and addressed Baljeet, Buford, and the scientist.

"Allies, it would appear as if an unmanned and damaged NA Fighter Plane has crash-landed in our base, we don't know why or how. What matters now is that we can have the pieces ready to be sent here for examination in ten minutes," Mark said, appearing from behind a soldier who was large enough to hide the fully-grown man.

"I would think that would be Phineas and Ferb's jurisdiction," Baljeet said.

"It would be, but they don't wish to be bothered at the moment, they have dates tonight," Mark said, rolling his eyes jovially, "Still trying to nab out a teenage life here I suppose. Can't say I blame them."

"Psh, chicks, see what they do, we lost our two best guys," Buford said, then burst out into a raspy cackle.

"It's important Buford, nothing a simpleton like you could understand," Baljeet snapped at him.

"You're coming after me for this, look at you, more of a ladies' man than Ferb! What do you got? Mishti… Wendy… Ginger, geez man, pick one!" Buford said,

"Uhh guys, focus," Mark intervened, "Do you want the parts or not."

"Of course!" Baljeet responded, his scientific curiosity overriding his anger at Buford, "It seems, Dr, that you may get your air force yet."

"Let us hope so, Baljeet," the scientist replied, as the two men entered the lab again.

"Would you want to help gather up the parts?" Mark asked Buford, who had been left behind.

After a few moments of pondering, Buford shrugged, "Beat being here with Mr. Touchy-Feely," he decided, and began to march away with the soldier's convoy.

* * *

**Isabella, Emily, and the Fireside Girls.**

The gaggle of giggling girls burst into Isabella and Emily's room, overloaded with packages, wrappings, shoe-boxes, and every other imaginable artifact required to prepare for a date, and then some.

"Okay, I think the first thing we need to decide is what to wear to match what they boys will. I wish I had asked Ferb," Emily said, ripping through the mountain of packages and boxes and bags searching for something to wear.

"Matching black-cloth and leather dress uniforms with jackboots, general-caps, with gold ribbing and full awarded medals for their efforts," Isabella said lazily, taking a seat on the bed.

"You know?" Emily asked. The group of girls observed the ongoing with much amusement, "How?"

"Phineas and I had this planned a while before we came here, on the _Suzuya_, as a matter of fact. We want to see you and Ferb as happy as ever," Isabella said, very matter-of-fact.

"You little trickster, you had me going there for a second, brilliant plan. Happy you did it though, saved Ferb some room, poor chap," Emily said. The group descended into a fit of giggles at this.

"Easier than turning his step-brother into a zombie, that's what Phineas planned when he first tried to ask me out," Isabella said, remembering back to the events a few years back.

"That's a rough way to do it… very… unconventional," Emily remarked, smiling cheekily.

"That's Phineas for you, can never do anything in a simple manner, you have no idea what he planned for tonight before I stopped him," Isabella said, laughing a bit.

"Do I even want to know?" Emily asked. Isabella false-pondered for a bit, then shook her head. "Fair enough," Emily said, and went back to the packages.

"I already know what I'm going to wear, this being planned and all," Isabella commented, "But it has been a while since the girls and I do have our Sewing Patches from helping Phineas and Ferb with a fashion show, and our Expert Makeover Patches, still unused because Phineas though a clown would do a better job of helping out his sister."

"So he really _does_ go all out on everything," Emily said, awe lacing her British accented voice heavily.

"Yup, no concerns about tonight though, I have my ways of keeping him in-line," Isabella said mysteriously. The Fireside Girls fell back into a light giggle-fit at Isabella's remark; they knew all too well how Isabella did this. Emily had figured it out without any help, and was laughing alone with the rest.

"I'll take you up on the help, I need to wow Ferb while still reminding him I'm fifteen, and therefore not to pull anything," Emily said, an excited gleam filling her eyes.

"I gotcha well enough, let's see what we got in here," Isabella said, rummaging around in the boxes too.

"If only you all put in this much effort for our relationships," Ginger said, "I could have Baljeet already at this rate!"

"Why would you want to, Buford it much better than Baljeet by a long shot, have you seen how strong he is?" Adyson piped in.

"No way! Irving is much sweeter than the two of them!" Gretchen said.

"Alright, ew," Isabella said, "That little nerd has more excitement for Phineas than I do, it's just wrong Gretchen."

"He's helped me out of a few tight spots in school, we've gotten really close, you don't know him like I do," Gretchen said back curtly.

"To each their own," Ginger said, raising her hands, "I'm not gonna judge."

"Why don't we make this a group thing? All the guys we like and all the girls who like them, in a nice small dance-like setting. Food, music, the whole nine yards," Emily said, looking around at the Fireside Girls.

"I like the way you think sister!" Isabella said, "I don't think the boys would have a problem with it, just need a few more dress-uniforms is all. What do you say girls?"

"Yes Chief!" they replied, very excited to be included in what was previously a formal date. Within a few moments they had all left looking for their respective partners.

"The night is looker brighter by the minute," Emily noted, and re-commenced looking for her outfit in the pile of boxes.

"Yes, yes it is," Isabella said, smiling warmly at the prospect that lay before them.

* * *

**Me: Another little transitional chapter, I quite like it though, very easy to flow for writing. That or my writing skills are coming back after this infernal block. Whichever it is I shall take it.**

**Phineas: Yeah, plus I got a date in the next chapter! :D**

**Me: And we managed to get Ferb one.**

**Phineas: Even Irving!**

**Me: Yes I know, they say we should love all lovers. Here we can make an exception.**

**Phineas: Agreed.**


	23. Dancing into Danger

**Me: Hey everyone, this is DasSchnabeltier here with your next update of **_**Double-Crossed and Back Into the Fray.**_

**Phineas: It is surprising how normal a life we are having considering we're in an inter-dimensional war.**

**Me: Speaking of which, **_**Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension**_** premiers soon, still have a few sore feelings… the idea is too close to call.**

**Phineas: Yeah, although the closer it gets, the less it looks like our story.**

**Me: True, true. Not saying much more until it premiers. Still...**

**Phineas: DasSchnabeltier…**

**Me: Sorry.**

* * *

**The Harbor Dance.**

It would appear to Phineas as if the entire town had found out about the dance, for certainly most of them turned out for it. He had Ferb stood at the edge of the dance floor in sleek, black and gray uniforms, leaning up against a post and observing the mass turn out. Ferb counted at least fifty-seven people, which was a great deal for the small town, and told Phineas the number quite calmly. To Ferb it did not matter as much whether it would have been just the four of them, the fifty-seven, or several million, he was just happy with the fact Emily had agreed to go with him and was going to play it cool. Phineas on the other hand was a tad worked up about what he had obviously intended to be a special and mostly private evening.

"I cannot believe they went behind our backs and invited everyone, I mean even Irving has a date!" Phineas said, pointing to the dancing pair of Irving and Gretchen, "Speaking of which, didn't you like her at some point?"

"It may have crossed my mind," Ferb noted, "Besides, everyone seems to be having a wonderful time, and they deserve it. Years of coups and warfare must eventually take some toll on a civilization's attempts and longing at socialized culture. Here we have offered the populous a chance to socialize and reconnect with their basic humanistic longings for togetherness, and as such have taken an unexpected but nonetheless needed step towards preparing any sort of post-warfare stability."

Phineas was quite stunned at this extended outburst from his step-brother, to which his only response was, "…I-it's a dance Ferb…"

"I believe I said that," Ferb noted, smiling shrewdly. "I also mentioned how everyone is having a great time.

Phineas had been lost by the rapid time in which Ferb had taken the conversation in circles… and simply agreed, "Yes, yes they are. You are too persuasive Ferb; I don't know how you do it."

"Debate team," Ferb said, shrugging lightly. He then lifted his hand and waved across the dance floor at the now arriving Emily and Isabella, reverting back to his silent self. Phineas also waved only animatedly instead of Ferb's steady gesture, and he verbally called the two girls over to them. Phineas smiled at Ferb's return to silence; there were more than a few reasons why it should be so.

"Hello Phineas, hey Ferb," Emily said, wrapping her arm around Ferb's waist with a deep and unrevealing smile. The outfit that Isabella and the Fireside girls had agreed upon for her was a golden, knee-length dress with little shimmering sparkles adoring the hem of the skirt and matching golden open-toed heels. Isabella's dress was a floor-length dark pink dress which featured a small fabric rose near the neckline and silver dress-sandals. Ferb was taken a tad aback by the choice of dress, and Phineas most definitely would have been if he had now known about it previously.

"Well, there's no reason to stand here like dead fish," Isabella goaded, leading Phineas towards the dance floor.

"I agree, let's go Ferb!" Emily said, practically dragging the still in-shock Ferb towards a different area of the dance floor.

The local band was comprised out of whatever odd tidbits the resistance army's band members. Together, they made a fairly well off jazz band, and commenced to start playing a fast-placed, swing type tune. The couples cheered at this, and began to show off their dances in turn to the music.

Baljeet and Ginger did an elegant and heavily oriental influenced dance that consisted of numerous spins and quick steps whilst attempting to match each other's movements. From the most basic ballroom dance moves to quicker modern-pop routines, the two made a splendid show and bowed to each other before exiting the dance floor holding hands and smiling. Adyson and Buford followed, and waved to the band to play something a bit more rocker style, and commenced to have a dancing slash mash battle with each other, whilst intently staying linked by the hand. It would seem in both dance moves and endurance, Buford had met his perfect match in Adyson, and eyed her with immense pride and sheer infatuation as they left the dance floor, Buford carrying Adyson. Gretchen and Irving then approached the dance floor, and seemed more to by trying to teach themselves to dance in a pair than to actually flaunt what they knew. All in all it was a sweet performance, and everyone applauded adoringly as they left the dance floor looking at each other with obvious deep rooted attraction brewing.

Everyone then turned to look at Phineas and Isabella approaching the ring of onlookers, unsure of what this already incredibly dynamic pair would accomplish. Standing in the center, the two began an elegant and passionate salsa routine, something which they performed flawlessly. Phineas spun Isabella into his arms and out again, staying perfectly in-step with every move she demonstrated, and vice versa and Isabella allowed herself to be lifted over Phineas' head and landing flawlessly, before re-doubling and spinning her partner in return. When it ended, the two were out of breath and blowing with admiration for each other, and kissed lightly before leaving the dance floor to grab some drinks.

Ferb and Emily were sitting at a table by themselves during most of this, watching with great amusement and fascination the sets of dancers who came and went. Ferb admired his brother's skill, the music and the arts remained his main talent throughout most of their endeavors, he knew the technical. The thought to actually go over and join the large group was not even dawning upon him until Emily's elbow prodded his side, and he looked up from his musings. He nodded her head towards the dance floor, and he raised an eyebrow. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him over; he got up from his chair and followed. She put his hands on her shoulder and waist, he continued to stare questioningly. Then it clicked, she wanted him to dance with her. He decided to show off, finally, what he, Ferb Fletcher, could accomplish.

It was a swing routine the likes of which the Sixth Dimension had never seen before, and indeed it took Emily back a great deal. She had never known Ferb could dance like this, nor that he could release this much emotion into any one performance or concept before. Cheers erupted from the circle of onlookers as they spurred Ferb and Emily on, the two locked in a passionate flurry of motion and soul. Quick step, two steps, spin, lift, land, twirl, Emily was shocked at everything Ferb was demonstrating to her. He lowered her towards the floor, cradling her like she was his everything, before rising back up dancing around with her in the entirety of the circle, but to Ferb it was only he and Emily that mattered. The routine ended with a very passionate kiss between the pair, and Ferb led the two to Phineas and Isabella's table, where the two had drinks waiting.

"Ferb, that was outstanding," Emily said, taking the seat adjacent to Ferb and eyeing him with playful suspicion, "Where ever did you learn those dance moves."

"Yeah, you've been holding out on us, bro," Phineas said, clapping his brother on the back and smiling up at him.

"I had to learn _something_ when you left to be a CIT last year," was all Ferb offered as an explanation, taking a sip of lemonade and leaning against the back of his chair with a thoroughly worn-out sigh.

"All I know is, I won't be able to dance for most of the rest of tonight," Emily said, sliding her foot out of the heels and rubbing it, "That was exhausting."

"Ah you two can't be tired already," Isabella said, "Let's go again Phineas, come on!"

"Alright, alright, you two sure you don't want to dance?" Phineas asked, looking down with a mock disapproving glance. Ferb looked over and Emily who was still rubbing her feet, and then down at his own drink, looked back up, and then shook his head. Phineas shrugged, and then grabbed Isabella's hand and bolted back out to the dance floor with an infatuated smile. Ferb took another sip of his drink, and then looked around the room with mild fascination, sinking back into musing.

"You can go and dance if you really want Ferb," Emily said, her voice snapping Ferb right out of his deep thinking as his head snapped around to her.

"I'm decently tired myself; it does do a good job of wearing you out. They seem to really enjoy it though," Ferb said, pointing over to Phineas and Isabella who were swaying gently in each other's arms to the current slow song. "I can do it when I need to, but dancing is something I wouldn't do often."

"What is it you want to do then?" Emily asked, her eyes flashing with playful curiosity. Ferb's own narrowed in shrewd calculation.

"Spend any time with you, luv," he responded carefully, leaving it entirely open ended. Emily responded with a coy smile and stood up, Ferb imitating the motion.

"We're very near the ocean, let's talk a walk, catch up some," she said, offering him her hand.

"Why I'd be honored m'lady," Ferb said, taking her hand as the two of them walked out of the dance area towards the beach. They waded through the surf of the ocean, and gazed up at the illuminated full moon in awe.

"It's weird, I know we're in a separate dimension, but its times like this which make me realize perhaps it's not so different. The moon is the same, the water is the same, and the sand beneath our feet is the same, for this instant, nothing is different," Emily said, looking around at the waves lapping against her and Ferb's shins.

"Does this feel the same?" Ferb said, using his hand to tip her chin up into another sweet kiss. She descended into giggles.

"Could you possibly be more cliché?" Emily inquired, pulling back a bit and blushing at Ferb with a small smile.

"If I put effort into it, possibly," Ferb said, smiling back.

"I must say, this is the most verbose I have ever heard you since we met all those years ago in England," Emily noted, looking curiously into Ferb's still neutral eyes.

"We were three; I could barely speak to begin with. Besides, I finally have someone I really long to talk to. I haven't had that since mum passed away," Ferb said, turning to glace down at the water again

"What about Phineas? Your dad and stepmom, Candace?" Emily questioned, leading him out of the water and sitting Ferb down on the sand before sitting down next to him, enthralled in the conversation.

"Phineas does most of the talking for both of us, it started with me simply being shy of the states, and the relationship grew that way; instead of brain and brawn, brain and mouth," Ferb chuckled, wrapping his arm around Emily and resting his head on hers, "Linda's a dear, and father too… but she never really understood my silence, I suppose she takes it for granted now. Dad was never around much while mom was alive, he was almost always working or on trips, we haven't spoken much because of that. And Candace… well… she's Candace…" Ferb smiled again, and wiped a tear away from his eye. Emily's were sparkling for a moment too, and she blinked rapidly to clear them.

"I think it's a shame you don't talk more, you have a wonderful voice, mind, and spirit, the world doesn't know what it's missing," Emily said, kissing up Ferb's neck, chin, and meeting his lips again. Suddenly, he shouted something entirely inaudible to her, and tackled her to the ground with a frantic gesture. She was shocked, and quite taken back with what she guessed was Ferb's rashness; until her ears were filled with a horrible shrieking noise, followed by several mind-splitting explosions.

Shells screeched in from the sea towards the small harbor town, tearing into the quant buildings, sending pillars of fire and dirt upwards, and shattering the peace and playfulness of the evening. Ferb stumbled to get to his feet and find his boots, he did not fancy running through a shelled town barefoot. Emily was also beginning to get up, unsure of what to do until she was lifted bridal style by Ferb, who began to bolt into the town. Stumbling a few times due to the concussive force of the explosions, the pair made their way to the dance hall.

A scene of utter panic reached their eyes and ears upon entering the hall. A twin pair of shells had smashed through the ceiling and dance floor, but had not exploded. Several people were lying on the ground obviously unconscious, whilst many more were staggering around in a shell shocked manner. Ferb let Emily down to begin to search for Phineas and the rest of the gang. Spotting a tuft of bright orange hair, Ferb bolted for his step-brother.

Phineas' eyes were hollow as he limped through the area, clutching a large splinter of wood that lay ingrained into his thigh. Ferb caught up with him and shouted his name, but it would seem as if Phineas had not heard it.

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted again, turning him around.

"F-Ferb?" He asked to an area to the right of Ferb's head, and when Ferb nodded he smiled. "Oh… thank goodness, y-you can help: I can't find her. She left to get a drink… and now she's gone." By the light of numerous explosions in the distance, and the beginnings of small arms fire, Ferb could see the tear streaks racing down Phineas' cheeks.

"Who?" Ferb said, shaking Phineas desperately, trying to get him to return to normal.

"I…Isabella…" Phineas said, and then shrugged Ferb off to continue his zombie-like search. Ferb stood there in disbelief for a second, and then shouted a different name.

"Baljeet!" his voice resonated across the dance hall. Within moments, the Indian boy had raced across the floor to greet Ferb, stunned by Ferb's sudden vocal attitude.

"I need you to get me this dimension's Ferb, we need to organize and evacuation while there is still time, get anyone who can stand to help get the guests out of here, quickly, go!" Ferb said, pointing to the door. Baljeet nodded frantically, and began organizing everyone in the area to start moving out. In all the confusion, Ferb hadn't noticed Emily appear at his side until her arms wrapped tightly around his chest from behind. He quickly wheeled around and took her into a tight hug, biting back sobs.

"We need to help Phineas," he said, and, unsure of how exactly to phrase it, continued, "Isabella's… missing…" Emily's eyes widened in disbelief, but she nodded solemnly and began a slow search similar to Phineas'. Ferb also began to look around the shatter hall, passing over and around other shell shocked victims.

He nearly stepped over another when he look down and saw it was clothed in a dark pink dress with a rose, and he cried Phineas' name.

When the raid hair boy arrived, he cried in shock, fear, and tortured sadness. Isabella lay unconscious on the floor, her dress torn, missing a shoe and her bow, her hair askew and her face quickly bruising. A large glass shard lay jutting out of her side, collecting blood as the red fluid dripped out of the wound. Phineas went immediately to making her conscious, Ferb and Emily made to check the wound.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked, lightly brushing her face with his hand, sliding her messed-up hair back behind her ear. He called her name again, more frantically, lifted her slightly off the floor, and holding her limp form to his chest. Ferb then yanked out the glass shard, and quickly shoved a piece of his shirt into the wound, using his belt and fabric strips to bind it tight. Isabella gasped slightly at this, and then coughed. Phineas nearly screamed with joy as she opened her eyes to look at Phineas. She looked around the shattered room curiously and then back at Phineas.

"The party really got out of hand, didn't it?" she asked with a small but pained smile.

"Very funny," Ferb cut in, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "The shard was three inches below your kidney, and didn't go deep enough to hit your intestines. You are incredibly lucky Isabella. Can you walk?"

"I can support her," Phineas said, helping Isabella to her feet and wrapping his arm around her back gently, "What's the evacuation plan?"

"Baljeet is finding this dimension's me to find out, but we should get moving," Ferb said, slowly leading the group towards the doors to the hall. Once outside, the group was caught between a quickly escalating battle between Neuer Auftrag units rushing up from the beaches, and Alten Verbündeten units scattered and unorganized across the town. Small arms fire from both lead slinging and laser blasting guns cracked overhead as the group half-ran half-hobbled towards friendly lines. Phineas then caught a glance of a rectangular styled man with jet black hair and an eye patch waving his hand about in a commander manner: D-Ferb.

"Ferb, this dimension's Ferb!" he shouted, waving over towards D-Ferb. D-Ferb quickly leaped down from the soap box he was standing on and rushed over to his allies.

"It would appear the base is not as secure as we imagined," he began. A snort from Emily brought a quick look of indignation from his face before he continued, "We're being overrun, outnumbered, and encircled by NA units as we speak. Luckily, there are a few trucks and tanks we've managed to hijack awaiting at the regroup point near the westward gate, that's what we're clearing a path towards here."

"How much progress have you made?" Ferb asked, examine the crude war map pinned to the side of a shed D-Ferb was using to command his force with.

"The units themselves are filing in one by one, the first tank arrived a few seconds ago, and we should be expecting, ah, a truck has arrived, good. You and the other dimensioners will take this one, we will buy you as much time as we can. The new hideout is the abandoned factory my brother," D-Ferb spat on the ground at the word, "Used to build his machines, but now we are commandeering it."

"Good show!" Emily said, nodding approvingly. Uniform clad soldiers then arrived to escort the gang to the truck, where they found Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and the Fireside Girls also awaiting. Ferb saluted Baljeet formally and thanked him for his assistance in the evacuation plan as they climbed aboard the covered flatbed amongst the din of battle. The truck then screeched from the area and began heading southeast towards the factory.

Occasionally, gun and laser fire would rip a hole or two in the canvas covering, causing it's inhabitant to duck sporadically and never letting them fully relax. Buford and Adyson remained locked arm in arm, their eyes set and determined. Baljeet and Ginger took turns being 'on watch' from the little window in the cab of the truck, chatting animatedly about the events. Irving and Gretchen looked through the bullet holes, and calculated the trajectory to keep their mind occupied. Phineas and Isabella stayed hugging each other tightly, Phineas occasionally fidgeting with Isabella's bandage only to be consoled with a tighter hug and occasional kiss. Ferb found people watching fascinating, and used these observations to occupy the time. That is until he noticed Emily sitting on the end of the flatbed, with her head down, to which he quickly joined her, and sat down also, dangling his legs over the back of the truck and lying down.

Slowly, Emily lay down next to him also, not saying anything, but snuggling closer to Ferb all the same. She entwined her leg with his, and Ferb squeezed his arm under her back to place it around her shoulder. After a few moments, they decided this was uncomfortable, and Emily turned on her said, and wrapped her arm around Ferb's chest in compensation. Behind them, they could plainly see the small town behind razed, fire and smoke billowing into the night as the convoy of trucks snaked away from the wreckage.

"As crazy as it sounds… even this is eerily similar to our dimension," Emily noted, her voice chocked and odd-sounding. She looked up at Ferb, who merely raised an eyebrow. "They say you could read a book five miles away by the light of London burning during the Blitz."

"My great-grandfather was a fighter-pilot, he saw the Blitz happen… this is similar…" Ferb said. The two tightened their embrace, at a loss for words as they continued plodding slowly towards their next destination, unsure of what would happen next.

* * *

**Phineas: Whoa man… heavy stuff.**

**Me: I know, from fluff, to war, to fluff, to war, this story takes right turns every five words!**

**Phineas: And a third as many left turns!**

**Me: What?**

**Phineas: Three right turns turn you left. **

**Me: Oh yeah, I suppose so, that makes the plot even more convoluted than we thought! I also guess now I am completely shipping FerbxEmily, I enjoy writing it, though I will still do more FerbxVanessa stuff to.**

**Phineas: But Isabella and I will always be together!**

**Me: Wait five years of marriage, then come back to me and say that with that level of enthusiasm.**

***Both descend into laughter***

**Me: Oh, and we'll find out what happened to the OWCA agents in the next chapter too, this was pretty much about Ferb, Emily, and the dance/seige. So yeah, stay tuned! UNDER THREAT OF LAWSUIT AND NO HELP WITH A LAWSUIT, PRINCESS ISABELLA FLYNN CREATED THE DESIGN FOR ISABELLA'S AND EMILY'S DRESSES.**


	24. Disclaimer and Notice

**My fans, this is the next diclaimer from me! We all know that I outline all my stories before I write them, or at least, you do now. This story's plot will seem very similar to some elements of the movie, and I want all of you to know it was not in any way taken from it. IF ANYTHING IT WAS THE REVERSE *paranoid twitch* It is also another reason I took a break from writing for a bit, just kinda not sure how to continue after the movie. It should be starting up again soon though, thanks to you all!**

**-DasSchnabeltier**


End file.
